Interlingua-Nederlandese/e
e conj :1 en :-- ... -- = zowel ... als eau de Cologne sub FRANCESE :1 eau de Cologne ebenisar v :1 als ebbehout kleuren ebenista sub :1 meubelmaker, schrijnwerker :banco de -- = schrijnwerkersbank :apprentisse de -- = schrijnwerkersknecht ebenisteria sub :1 meubelwerk, schrijnwerk :2 meubelmakerij ebeno sub :1 ebbeboom :2 ebbehout :mobilario de -- = ebbehouten ameublement + ebola sub :1 MEDICINA ebola :contamination/infection per -- = ebolabesmetting + ebonite sub :1 eboniet, hardrubber ebore sub :1 ivoor :-- artificial = kunstivoor :color de -- = ivoorkleur :taliar -- = ivoor snijden :retirar se in su turre de -- = zich in zijn ivoren toren terugtrekken eboree adj :1 ivoorachtig, ivoren, van ivoor :laro -- = ivoormeeuw ebrie adj :1 dronken :a medietate -- = halfdronken :un pauco/poco -- = lichtelijk aangeschoten :-- de sanguine = bloeddorstig :-- de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa = dronken van vreugde, vreugdedronken ebrietate sub :1 dronkenschap :in stato de -- manifeste = in kennelijke staat van dronkenschap ebulliente adj :1 kokend, ziedend ebullientia sub :1 het koken, koking, het zieden, zieding + ebulliometria sub :1 PHYSICA kookpuntsbepaling + ebulliometro sub :1 PHYSICA kookpuntmeter + ebullioscopia sub :1 PHYSICA kookpuntsbepaling + ebullioscopic adj :1 PHYSICA kookpuntsbepaling betreffend + ebullioscopio sub :1 PHYSICA kookpuntmeter, ebullioscoop ebullir v :1 koken, zieden ebullition sub :1 het koken, koking, kook, het zieden, zieding :puncto/temperatura de -- = kookpunt :elevation del puncto de -- = kookpuntsverhoging :le temperatura de -- varia con le pression = de kooktemperatuur varieert met de druk :esser in -- = aan de kook zijn, koken + eburina sub :1 eburine + eburnation sub :1 MEDICINA ivoorachtige verkalking van beenderen + eburnee adj :1 van ivoor, ivoorachtig, ivoor... + ecarté sub FRANCESE :1 ecarté :jocar al -- = ecarteren + ecballio sub :1 BOTANICA springkomkommer ecce adv LATINO :1 ziehier, hier is, hier zijn, kijk ecce homo LATINO :1 ecce homo (beeld van de lijdende Christus) + ecceitate sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA "Dasein" eccentric adj :1 uitmiddelpuntig, buiten het centrum gelegen, niet centraal, excentrisch :quartiero -- = buitenwijk :2 vreemd, raar, buitenissig, grillig, excentriek, zonderling, ongewoon, extravagant eccentricitate sub :1 uitmiddelpuntigheid, niet-centrale ligging, ligging buiten het centrum :2 zonderlingheid, buitenissigheid, buitensporigheid, grilligheid, extravagantheid, excentriciteit + eccentrico sub :1 excentriek(eling), vreemd iemand + ecchymose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA bloeduitstorting, kneuzing, blauwe plek, ecchymose + ecchymotic adj :1 bloeduitstortings... ecclesia sub :1 kerk :-- national/de stato = staatskerk :-- Anglican = Anglikaanse Kerk :-- Reformate = Gereformeerde Kerk :-- Oriental = Oosterse Kerk :-- Latin/Roman = Latijnse Kerk :-- suffrente = lijdende kerk :-- militante = strijdende kerk :-- triumphante = zegevierende kerk :-- gothic = gotische kerk :-- conventual = kloosterkerk :-- abbatial = abdijkerk :-- a cupola = koepelkerk :-- a transepto/a cruce/in forma de cruce = kruiskerk :-- parochial = parochiekerk :-- succursal = hulpkerk :-- votive = votiefkerk :-- capitular = kapittelkerk :-- monasterial/conventual = kloosterkerk :-- clandestin = schuilkerk :Consilio Mundial del Ecclesias = Wereldraad van Kerken :banco de -- = kerkbank :administration del -- = kerkbestuur :construction de --s = kerkbouw :cantor/cantator de -- = kerkzanger :musica de -- = kerkmuziek :concerto de -- = kerkconcert :organo de -- = kerkorgel :portal de -- = kerkportaal :benes del -- = kerkelijke goederen :campana de(l) -- = kerkklok :approbation del -- = kerkelijke goedkeuring :horologio del -- = kerkklok (uurwerk) :latino de -- = kerklatijn :membro de -- = kerklid :tresor del -- = kerkschat :placia del -- = kerkplein :incendio de -- = kerkbrand :tecto de -- = kerkdak :porta de -- = kerkdeur :interior de -- = kerkinterieur :exclaramento del -- = kerkverlichting :calefaction del -- = kerkverwarming :cupola de -- = kerkkoepel :mobiliario de -- = kerkmeubilair :robator/fur de -- = kerkdief :patre de -- = kerkvader :principe de -- = kerkvorst :separation del -- e le stato = scheiding van kerk en staat + ecclesial adj :1 kerkelijk, geestelijk ecclesiasta sub :1 geestelijke, priester BIBLIA :Ecclesiasta = Ecclesiasticus, schrijver van het bijbelboek Prediker Ecclesiastes sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Prediker (bijbelboek) ecclesiastic adj :1 kerkelijk, geestelijk :vita -- = kerkelijk leven :contribution -- = kerkbelasting :historia -- = kerkgeschiedenis :tribunal -- = kerkelijke rechtbank :provincia -- = kerkelijke provincie :decreto -- = kerkverordening :benes -- = kerkelijke goederen :latino -- = kerklatijn :derecto -- = kerkelijk recht :function -- = kerkambt :approbation -- = kerkelijke goedkeuring :doctrina -- = kerkleer :canto -- = kerkzang :traditiones -- = kerkelijke tradities :autoritate -- = kerkgezag :solemnitate/ceremonia -- = kerkplechtigheid :historico -- = kerkhistoricus :feudo -- = kerkleen + ecclesiasticitate sub :1 kerkelijk karakter :-- de un ceremonia = kerkelijk karakter van een plechtigheid ecclesiastico sub :1 geestelijke ecclesiologia sub :1 CATHOLICISMO ecclesiologie, kerkleer + ecclesiologic adj :1 CATHOLICISMO ecclesiologisch + ecclesiologista sub :1 CATHOLICISMO ecclesioloog + ecclesiologo sub :1 CATHOLICISMO ecclesioloog echelon {sj} sub :1 MILITAR echelon echelonar {sj} v :1 MILITAR (troepen) echelonsgewijs opstellen + echeveria {sj} sub :1 BOTANICA echeveria + echidna sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mierenegel + echinate adj :1 hydractinia -- = zeerasp (kwal) :cynosuro -- = stekelkamgras echino sub :1 zeeëgel :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER echinus + echinocacto sub :1 BOTANICA egelcactus echinococco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA blaasworm echinoderme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA stekelhuidig echinodermo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stekelhuidige echinoides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA Zeeëgels, Echinoidea echo sub :1 echo, weerklank, nagalm :-- artificial = kunstmatige echo :-- indirecte = indirecte echo :-- multiple = meervoudige echo :-- musical = muzikale echo :effecto de -- = echo-effect :microphono de -- = nagalmmicrofoon :suppressor de -- = echo-onderdrukker :sonda a -- = echolood :puteo con -- = echoput :studio sin -- = galmvrije studio :facer -- a = echoën echoar v :1 echoën, weergalmen :puteo echoante = echoput + echocardiogramma sub :1 MEDICINA echocardiogram + echocardiographia sub :1 echocardiografie + echocardiographic adj :1 echocardiografisch + echogramma sub :1 echogram + echographia sub :1 echografie + echographic adj :1 echografisch + echographo sub :1 echograaf echoic adj :1 behorend tot de echo, echo... echolalia sub :1 MEDICINA echolalie + echolocation sub :1 echolokatie echometria sub :1 echometrie echometric adj :1 echometrisch echometro sub :1 echometer :-- optic = optische echometer :-- acustic = acustische echometer + echoscopia sub :1 echoscopie + echoscopio sub :1 echoscoop + eclampsia sub :1 MEDICINA eclampsie, stuip :-- puerperal = kraamstuipen :-- infantil = kinderstuipen + eclamptic adj :1 MEDICINA stuip..., kramp... eclectic conj :1 eclectisch, vrijelijk uitkiezend, vrijelijk ontlenend aan verschillende bronnen :methodo -- = eclectische methode :theoria -- = eclectische theorie :systema -- = eclectisch systeem :philosophia -- = eclectische filosofie :stilo -- = eclectische stijl eclecticismo sub :1 eclect(ic)isme :le -- de un scriptor = het eclecticisme van een schrijver + eclecticitate sub :1 eclectisch karakter :-- de un methodo = eclectisch karakter van een methode eclectico sub :1 eclecticus eclectismo sub :1 eclect(ic)isme :-- ciceronian = Ciceroniaans eclectisme + eclecto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA edelpapegaai eclipsar v :1 ASTRONOMIA verduisteren :le luna eclipsa a vices le sol = de maan verduistert soms de zon :2 FIGURATE eclipseren, verduisteren, onzichtbaar maken :-- se = stilletjes verdwijnen, er tussen uit knijpen, de plaat poetsen :su sperantias se eclipsa = zijn hoop gaat in rook op :su fama eclipsava le de su collega = zijn roem overstraalde die van zijn collega eclipse (-ipsis) sub :1 ASTRONOMIA eclips, verduistering :-- lunar/del luna = maansverduistering :-- solar/del sol = zonsverduistering :-- total = totale verduistering :-- partial = gedeeltelijke verduistering ecliptic adj :1 ASTRONOMIA mbt een eclips, tot een eclips behorend, ecliptisch :2 ASTRONOMIA mbt de ecliptica, ecliptica... ecliptica sub :1 ASTRONOMIA ecliptica, zonneweg, zonnebaan :obliquitate del -- = helling van de ecliptica :axe del -- = as der ecliptica ecloga sub :1 herdersdicht, herderszang, ecloge :--s de Virgilio = ecloges van Virgilius + ecobiotic adj :1 ecobiotisch + ecogeographia sub :1 ecogeografie + ecogeographic adj :1 ecogeografisch ecologia sub :1 ecologie, milieukunde :-- vegetal = plantenecologie ecologic adj :1 ecologisch, milieu... :agricultura -- = ecologische landbouw :partito -- = milieupartij, groene partij :defensa -- = milieudefensie :zona/region -- = natuurgebied :isolation/isolamento -- = ecologische isolatie :equilibrio/balancia -- = ecologisch evenwicht/balans :systema -- = ecologisch systeem :niche (F) -- = ecologische niche :disastro -- = ecologische ramp, milieuramp :isolamento/isaolation -- = ecologisch isolament :damno -- = ecologische schade :crise/crisis -- = ecologische crisis :detersivo/detergente -- = milieuvriendelijk wasmiddel ecologista sub :1 ecoloog, milieudeskundige, milieubeschermer ecologo sub :1 ecoloog, milieudeskundige, milieubeschermer economato sub :1 ambt van (huis)beheerder, rentmeestersambt, ambt van huismeester :assumer le -- de un instituto = het ambt van beheerder van een instituut aanvaarden + econometria sub :1 econometrie :-- industrial/de interprisa = bedrijfseconometrie + econometric adj :1 econometrisch :datos -- = econometrische gegevens + econometrista sub :1 econometrist economia sub :1 economie :-- mundial = wereldeconomie :-- politic = staathuishoudkunde :-- de guerra = oorlogseconomie :-- planificate/dirigite = geleide economie :-- capitalista = kapitalistische economie :-- socialista = socialistische economie :-- de mercato = markteconomie :-- de abundantia = economie van de overvloed :-- domestic = huishoudkunde :2 zuinigheid, spaarzaamheid :3 besparing :-- de tempore = tijdbesparing :-- de spatio = ruimtebesparing :-- de combustibile/de carburante = brandstofbeparing :-- de energia = energiebesparing :--s = spaarcenten, spaargeld :facer --s = zuinig zijn economic adj :1 economisch, de economie betreffend :infrastructura -- = economische infrastructuur :structura -- = economische structuur :systema -- = economisch stelsel/systeem :crise/crisis -- = economische crisis :situation/position -- = economische situatie :reconstitution -- = economisch herstel :geographia -- = economische aardrijkskunde :sanctiones -- = economische sancties :politica -- = economische politiek :historia -- = economische geschiedenis :vita -- = economisch leven :delicto -- = economisch delict :schola superior de scientias -- = economische hogeschool :studiar scientias -- = economie studeren :2 economisch, zuinig, spaarzaam, voordelig, goedkoop :motor -- = zuinige motor :gestion -- = zuinig beheer :becco -- = spaarbrander :lampa -- = spaarlamp :un version plus -- = een goedkopere versie/uitvoering :viver economicamente = het zuinig aanleggen economisar v :1 spaarzaam zijn met, (be)sparen, bezuinigen :-- moneta = geld besparen :-- spatio = ruimte besparen :-- pro su vetulessa = sparen voor zijn oude dag :-- pro comprar un nove bicycletta = sparen voor een nieuwe fiets + economisation sub :1 bezuiniging, besparing :mesura de -- = bezuinigingsmaatregel :plano de -- = bezuinigingsplan :proposition de -- = bezuinigingsvoorstel :decreto de -- = bezuinigingsdecreet economista sub :1 econoom, economist :-- rural/agrari = landhuishoudkundige economo sub :1 (huis)beheerder, huismeester, rentmeester, administrateur + ecophysiologia sub :1 ecofysiologie + ecophysiologic adj :1 ecofysiologisch + ecosphera sub :1 ecosfeer + écossaise sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA écossaise + ecosystema sub :1 ecosysteem, ecologisch systeem :-- forestal = boomgemeenschap :-- aquatic/aquatile = aquatisch ecosysteem :-- del solo = bodemecosysteem :-- del stagno = vijverecosysteem :-- fluvial = fluviaal ecosysteem + ecotypo sub :1 BIOLOGIA ecotype ecstase (-asis) sub :1 extase, geestvervoering, verrukking :-- celeste = hemelse verrukking :-- mystic = mystieke extase ecstasiar v :1 in vervoering brengen :-- se = in vervoering geraken + ecstasy sub ANGLESE :1 ecstasy ecstatic adj :1 extatisch :vision -- = extatisch visioen :inebriation -- = extatische roes + ecstatico sub :1 iemand die vaak in extase is + ecthyma sub :1 MEDICINA ecthyma (korstige huidinfectie) + ectoblasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA ectoderm ectoderma sub :1 BIOLOGIA ectoderm + ectogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA ectogenese + ectoparasito sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ectoparasiet + ectopia sub :1 MEDICINA ectopie (abnormale plaats van organen, etc.) + ectopic adj :1 MEDICINA ectopisch :pregnantia/graviditate -- = ectopische zwangerschap ectoplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA ectoplasma, teleplasma ectoplasmic adj :1 BIOLOGIA ectoplasma... + ectosomatic adj :1 ectosomatisch + ectropion sub :1 MEDICINA ectropion + ecu sub :1 ecu Ecuador sub n pr ESPANIOL :1 Ecuador + ecuadorian adj :1 van/uit Ecuador + ecuadoriano sub :1 bewoner van Ecuador + ecumene sub :1 oecumene ecumenic adj :1 oecumenisch :concilio -- = oecumenisch concilie :movimento -- = oecumenische beweging :servicio -- = oecumenische dienst :ecclesia -- = oecumenische kerk :Consilio Ecumenic del Ecclesias = Wereldraad van Kerken + ecumenicitate sub :1 oecumenusch karakter :-- de un concilio = oecumenisch karakter van een concilie + ecumenismo sub :1 oecumene, oecumenische beweging eczema sub :1 eczeem eczematose adj :1 eczeemachtig, eczeem... + eczematoso sub :1 lijder aan eczeem edace adj :1 vraatzuchtig, gulzig edacitate sub :1 vraatzucht, gulzigheid + Edam sub n pr :1 Edam :(caseo de) Edam = Edammer kaas + edaphic adj :1 BIOLOGIA edafisch :factor -- = edafische factor :climax -- = edafische climax + edaphologia sub :1 edafologie + edelweiss sub GERMANO :1 BOTANICA edelweiss edema sub :1 MEDICINA oedeem, watergezwel :-- pulmonar/del pulmon = longoedeem :-- cerebral = hersenoedeem :-- de fame/de denutrition = hongeroedeem + edematic adj :1 MEDICINA oedeem... :syndrome -- = oedeemsyndroom edematose adj :1 MEDICINA watergezwelachtig, oedeem... Eden sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Eden + edenic adj :1 paradijselijk, paradijsachtig, paradijs... eder (I) v :1 eten eder (II) v :1 uitgeven, publiceren, drukken :2 redigeren (krant, etc.), een uitgave bezorgen van edibile adj :1 eetbaar :musculo -- = eetbare mossel :ostreas -- = eetbare oesters :grassia -- = spijsvet :champignon (F) -- = eetbare paddenstoel edibilitate sub :1 eetbaarheid + edictal adj :1 JURIDIC edictaal :citation -- = edictale citatie edicto sub :1 edict, bevelschrift, verordening, plakkaat :Edicto de Nantes = Edict van Nantes :revocation del Edicto de Nantes = herroeping van het Edict van Nantes :Edicto Perpetue/Perpetual = Eeuwig Edict :--s contra le heresia = plakkaten tegen de ketters :een -- uitvaardigen = publicar un edicto + edicula sub :1 gebouwtje edificante adj :1 stichtelijk, zedelijk verheffend :libro -- = stichtelijk boek :lectura -- = stichtelijke lectuur :spectaculo -- = geestverheffend schouwspel :vita -- = zedig leven :conducta -- = zedig gedrag :exemplo -- = lichtend voorbeeld :sermon -- = stichtelijke preek edificar v :1 bouwen :2 stichten, oprichten, instellen, opzetten :3 stichten, tot godvrucht opwekken :-- su proximo con su exemplo = zijn naaste door zijn voorbeeld stichten edification sub :1 het bouwen, bouw :2 het stichten, stichting, het oprichten, oprichting, instelling, opzet :3 stichting, vroomheid edificative adj :1 stichtelijk :exemplo -- = stichtelijk voorbeeld edificator sub :1 bouwer :2 bouwheer edificio sub :1 gebouw, bouwwerk :-- scholar = schoolgebouw :-- bancari = bankgebouw :-- de officios = kantoorgebouw/pand :-- universitari = universiteitsgebouw :-- del station = stationsgebouw :-- del stato = rijksgebouw :--s public = openbare gebouwen :-- annexe = bijgebouw, dependance :--s de construction recente = nieuwbouw :ala de un -- = vleugel van een gebouw + edil sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN aedilus :2 HISTORIA gemeenteraadslid :le --es = de vroede vaderen + edilitate sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN aedilitas :2 HISTORIA vroedschap + edimburgese adj :1 van/uit Edinburg + edipal adj :1 oedipaal + edipic adj :1 oedipaal Edipo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Oedipus :complexo de -- = Oedipuscomplex + edison sub ANGLESE :1 edison editar v :1 uitgeven, publiceren, drukken :2 redigeren (krant, etc.), een uitgave bezorgen van :-- Molière = een uitgave van Molière bezorgen :3 COMPUTATOR editen edition sub :1 het uitgeven, het publiceren, publicatie :2 uitgave, editie, druk, oplaag :-- principe = editio princeps :-- complete/integral = volledige uitgave :-- de luxo = luxeuitgave :-- popular = volksuitgave :-- scholar = schooleditie :-- portative/de tasca = zakuitgave :-- (pro uso/usage) scholar = uitgave voor schoolgebruik :-- augmentate = vermeerderde druk :-- revidite/revisate = herziene druk :-- corrigite = verbeterde druk :-- critic = kritische uitgave :-- purgate = gekuiste uitgave :-- unic = eenmalige uitgave :-- del vespera/vespere = avondeditie (van krant) :-- del matino = ochtendeditie :-- extra/special = extra editie :-- de tasca = pocketuitgave/editie :prime/secunde/etc. -- = eerste/tweede/etc. druk editio princeps sub LATINO :1 editio princeps editor sub :1 uitgever :2 redacteur (van krant, etc.), bezorger van een uitgave editorial adj :1 van de uitgever :2 van de uitgeverij :casa -- = uitgeverij, uitgever(sfirma) :compania/societate/interprisa -- = uitgeversmaatschappij :centro -- = uitgeverscentrum :fundo -- = uitgeversfonds :successo -- = uitgeverssucces editorial sub :1 hoofdartikel (in krant) + editorialista sub :1 hoofdartikelschrijver Eduardo sub n pr :1 Eduard :-- le Confessor = Eduard de Belijder educabile adj :1 opvoedbaar, op te voeden + educabilitate sub :1 opvoedbaarheid educar v :1 opvoeden, opleiden, ontwikkelen, scholen, vormen :-- infantes = kinderen opvoeden :ben educate = welopgevoed, beleefd :mal educate = slecht opgevoed, onbeleefd :infantes difficile de -- = moeilijk opvoedbare kinderen :on le habeva educate in le religion catholic = hij was opgevoed in het katholieke geloof education sub :1 opvoeding, opleiding, ontwikkeling, educatie, onderwijs, vorming, scholing :-- physic = lichamelijke opvoeding, gymnastiek :-- sexual = seksuele opvoeding :systema de -- = opvoedingssysteem :methodo de -- = opvoedingsmethode :persona con mal -- = onopgevoed persoon :-- civic = opvoeding tot burger :-- religiose = godsdienstige opvoeding :-- scholar = schoolopleiding :-- sever/stricte/rigide = strenge opvoeding :-- solide = gedegen opvoeding :-- coercitive = dwangopvoeding :non haber recipite -- = geen opvoeding genoten hebben educational adj :1 opvoedings..., scholings..., vormings..., onderwijs... :revista/jornal -- = schoolblad :television -- = televisieonderwijs, tele-televisie :radio -- = schoolradio :specialista -- = onderwijsspecialist :problema -- = onderwijsprobleem :psychologo -- = onderwijspsycholoog :legislation -- = onderwijswetgeving :politica -- = onderwijspolitiek/beleid educative adj :1 educatief, instructief, leerzaam, vormend, opvoedings..., vormings... :film (A) -- = leerfilm, documentaire (film) :systema -- = opvoedingssysteem :ideal -- = opvoedingsideaal :objectivo -- = opvoedingsdoel :methodo -- = opvoedingsmethode :un elemento -- = een opvoedend element educator sub :1 opvoeder, pedagoog, leraar + edulcorante adj :1 (ver)zoetend + edulcorante sub :1 zoetstof, zoetmiddel edulcorar v :1 zoet maken, verzoeten :-- un tisana = een kruidendrankje verzoeten :bibitas edulcorate = gezoete dranken :2 CHIMIA zuiveren edulcoration sub :1 het (ver)zoeten, (ver)zoeting, aanzoeting :-- de un tisana = verzoeting van een kruidendrankje :2 CHIMIA zuivering effabile adj :1 uit te spreken, te uiten effective adj :1 effectief, werkzaam, doeltreffend, probaat :mesura -- = effectieve maatregel :tension/voltage -- = effectieve spanning :in servicio -- = in effectieve dienst :le innovationes ha essite multo -- = de vernieuwingen waren zeer succesvol :2 werkelijk, wezenlijk, feitelijk, effectief :valor -- = effectieve waarde + effectivitate sub :1 effectiviteit effectivo sub :1 sterkte, bezetting, aantal, grootte, effectief :-- in tempores de pace = vredessterkte :-- de guerra = oorlogssterkte :-- de combatto/de combattentes = gevechtssterkte :-- del battalion = sterkte van het bataljon :-- de un partito = aantal leden van een partij :-- de personal = personeelsbestand, personeelsbezetting effecto sub :1 gevolg, resultaat, (uit)werking, effect :causa e -- = oorzaak en gevolg :-- Doppler = Dopplereffect :-- placebo = placebo-effect :POLITICA -- domino = domino-effect :-- tampon = bufferwerking :-- de choc = schokeffect :-- luminose/de lumine/de luce = lichteffect :-- optic = optische werking/effect :-- theatral = theatraal effect :-- decorative = decoratief effect :-- e curte termino = kortetermijneffect :-- secundari/colateral = bijwerking, neveneffect/werking :-- retroactive = terugwerkende kracht :con/a -- retroactive = met terugwerkende kracht :-- stimulante = stimulerende werking :-- indirecte = indirect gevolg :-- posterior = nawerking :--s negative = nadelige gevolgen :haber (un) -- posterior = nawerken :haber un -- salutar = gunstig werken :-- prolongate = doorwerking :-- contrari = tegeneffect :-- suspensive = opschortende werking :-- thermic = warmte-effect :FOOTBALL (A) ballon con -- interior = inswinger :BILIARDO -- retrograde = trekeffect, trekstoot :a duple -- = met dubbele werking :de -- immediate, a -- rapide = snelwerkend :-- utile = nuttig effect, rendement :-- scenic = toneeleffect :-- sonor/acustic = geluidseffect :facer -- = effect sorteren :veneno de -- retardate = langzaamwerkend gif :veneno de -- rapide = snelwerkend gif :su tentativa habeva le -- desirate = zijn poging had het gewenste gevolg :in -- = inderdaad :2 effect, wissel, geldswaardig papier :-- documentari/documental = documentaire wissel :incassar --s = effecten verzilveren :-- de incassamento = incassowissel :compra de --s = effectenaankoop :banca de --s = effectenbank :commerciante de --s = effectenhandelaar :angulo del --s = effectenhoek :transaction de --s = effectentransactie :3 --s = spullen, goederen, zaken, voorwerpen, hebben en houden :--s date in deposito = in depot gegeven stukken + effector sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA effector + effectuabile adj :1 uitvoerbaar, realiseerbaar + effectuabilitate sub :1 uitvoerbaarheid, realiseerbaarheid :-- de un projecto = uitvoerbaarheid van een plan effectuar v :1 uitvoeren, verwezelijken, bewerkstelligen, tot stand brengen, verrichten, doorvoeren :-- manipulationes = handelingen verrichten :-- un plano = een plan uitvoeren :-- un viage = een reis volbrengen :-- un operation arithmetic = een berekening maken :-- reparationes = reparatiewerkzaamheden verrichten :-- labores/travalios manual = handwerk verrichten :-- reformas social = sociale hervormingen doorvoeren effectuation sub :1 het uitvoeren, het verwezelijken, het bewerkstelligen, uitvoering, verwezelijking, tot stand brenging :-- de un programma = verwezelijking van een programma effeminar v :1 verwijfd maken :le ricchessa e le luxo ha effeminate le romanos = de rijkdom en de luxe hebben de Romeinen verwijfd gemaakt effeminate adj :1 verwijfd :typos -- = verwijfde kerels, nichterige types effemination sub :1 het verwijfd maken, verwijfdheid effendi sub TURCO :1 effendi + efferente adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA efferent, wegleidend, afleidend :nervos -- = efferente zenuwen + efferentia sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA efferentie effervescente adj :1 (op)bruisend, borrelend, gistend :tabletta/comprimito -- = bruistablet :pulvere -- = bruispoeder :2 woelig, onrustig, opgewonden, onstuimig effervescentia sub :1 opbruising, borreling, gisting :2 onrust, onstuimigheid, opwinding, beroering, woeling :esser in -- = in beroering zijn :mitter in -- = in beroering brengen effervescer v :1 (op)bruisen, gisten, mousseren :2 woelig worden, onstuimig worden, opgewonden worden, in beroering raken efficace adj :1 doeltreffend, doelmatig, efficiënt, werkzaam, probaat :mesuras -- = afdoende/krachtige maatregelen :remedio -- = afdoend middel :iste medicamento es -- = dat geneesmiddel helpt :CATHOLICISMO gratia -- = werkzame genade :travaliar/laborar efficacemente al pace = op doelmatige wijze aan de vrede werken efficacia sub :1 doeltreffendheid, doelmatigheid, efficiëntie, efficiency, rendement, (uit)werking, werkzaamheid :-- curative/medical/therapeutic = geneeskracht :-- de un medicina/remedio = doeltreffendheid van een geneesmiddel + efficacitate sub :1 doeltreffendheid, doelmatigheid, efficiëntie, rendement, (uit)werking :-- de un methodo = doeltreffendheid van een methode :-- al combatto = gevechtswaarde :manco de -- = ondoelmatigheid, inefficiëntie efficiente adj :1 doelmatig, werkzaam, efficiënt :PHILOSOPHIA causa -- = werkende oorzaak efficientia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA werking :2 werking, uitwerking, doelmatigheid, doeltreffendheid, efficiency, efficiëntie :-- de un machina = nuttige werking van een machine :-- economic = economische doeltreffendheid effigiamento sub :1 het afbeelden, afbeelding effigiar v :1 afbeelden, een afbeelding vervaardigen effigie sub :1 afbeelding, beeld, beeltenis, portret, beeldenaar (op munt) :in -- = in beeltenis, in effigie + efflorescente adj :1 bloeiend, bloesemend :2 verwerend, uiteenvallend :3 salpeter/muuruitslag vormend efflorescentia sub :1 het ontluiken, ontluiking, aanvang der bloei :2 het verweren, verwering :3 CHIMIA muuruitslag, salpeteruitslag :4 MEDICINA (huid)uitslag efflorescer v :1 ontluiken, beginnen te bloeien :2 CHIMIA verweren effluente adj :1 uitstromend, uitvloeiend, effluent :fluvio -- = effluente rivier + effluentia sub :1 uitvloeisel, afvloeisel :2 uitvloeiing, uitstroming effluer v :1 uitstromen, uitvloeien, wegstromen effluvio sub :1 uitwaseming, uitdamping, damp, wasem :2 fluïdum, fluïde, uitstraling + effluxo sub :1 het uitstromen, uitstroming, uitloop effortiar v :1 :-- se = zijn best doen, moeite doen, proberen :tote le participantes se ha effortiate al maximo = alle deelnemers hebben zich volledig ingezet effortio sub :1 inspanning, kracht(sinspanning) moeite, poging :-- intellectual/mental = geestelijke inspanning :-- supreme = uiterste inspanning :--s commendabile/laudabile = loffelijk streven :--s van/inutile/infructuose = vergeefse pogingen :facer un -- = moeite doen, z'n best doen, zich inspannen :facer un supreme --/tote su --s = alle krachten inspannen :facer un -- special = extra moeite doen :exiger -- = moeite kosten :accentuar su -- = zich sterker inspannen :reduplar su --s = zijn krachten verdubbelen, zich dubbel inspannen :ille debe facer un grande -- pro aperir le porta = hij moet zich flink inspannen om de deur open te krijgen :orientar su --s verso un cosa = zijn inspanningen/krachten op iets richten :unir su --s = de handen ineenslaan, de krachten bundelen :tote -- esseva in van = alle moeite was vergeefs :-- superhuman/suprahuman = bovenmenselijke inspanning :lor --s conjuncte = hun gezamelijke inspanningen :con -- = moeizaam :sin -- = moeiteloos, met gemak :que nos uni nostre --s! = laten we onze krachten verenigen! :2 MEDICINA verrekking, verstuiking effraction sub :1 braak, inbraak, inbreking, kraak :furto con -- = diefstal met braak :tentativa de -- = inbraakpoging :a proba/prova de -- = inbraakvrij effractor sub :1 inbreker :instrumento de -- = inbrekerswerktuig :banda de --es = inbrekersbende + effrangiar v :1 rafelen :seta effrangiate = rafelzijde + effronteria sub :1 onbeschaamdheid, schaamteloosheid, brutaliteit effunder v :1 uitgieten, vergieten, uitstorten :-- sanguine = bloed vergieten :2 FIGURATE uitstorten (van het hart, etc.), openhartig zijn effusion sub :1 het uitgieten, het vergieten, het uitstorten, uitstorting :-- de un gas/un liquido = het wegstromen van een gas/vloeistof :-- de sanguine = bloedvergieten :cellula de -- = effusiecel :fustigar usque a -- de sanguine = tot bloedens toe geselen :revolution sin -- de sanguine = onbloedige revolutie :2 ontboezeming, uitstorting (van het hart), openhartigheid, hartelijkheid :con -- = hartelijk, gevoelvol egee adj :1 Egeïsch :Mar -- = Egeïsche Zee :insulas -- = Egeïsche eilanden Egeo (I) sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Aegeus Egeo (II) sub n pr :1 Egeïsche Zee egide sub :1 ANTIQUITATE aegis, schild :2 bescherming, beschermheerschap, aegide, protectie :sub le -- de = onder beschermheerschap van eglefino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schelvis ego sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA PSYCHOLOGIA ego, ik :mi altere -- = mijn tweede ik :notion del -- = ik-besef egocentric adj :1 egocentrisch :character -- = egocentrisch karakter :comportamento -- = egocentrisch gedrag + egocentricitate sub :1 egocentriciteit, egocentrisme + egocentrismo sub :1 egocentrisme, zelfzucht egoismo sub :1 egoïsme, zelfzucht :-- de gruppo = groepsegoïsme egoista sub :1 egoïst, zelfzuchtige egoista adj :1 egoïstisch, zelfzuchtig, baatzuchtig :sentimentos -- = egoïstische gevoelens egoistic adj :1 egoïstisch, zelfzuchtig, baatzuchtig :comportamento -- = egoistisch gedrag egolatria sub :1 zelfverheerlijking, zelfverheffing + egomania sub :1 extreem egotisme + egomaniaco sub :1 extreem egotistisch persoon + egopodio sub :1 BOTANICA zevenblad + egotic adj :1 egotisch egotismo sub :1 egotisme, zelfvergoding, cultus van het ik, narcisme :-- de Rousseau = egotisme van Rousseau egotista sub :1 iemand die veel en graag over zichzelf praat/met zichzelf bezig is, egotist egotista adj :1 egotistisch, zichzelf vergodend :character -- = egotistisch karakter :attitude -- = egotistische houding + egotistic adj :1 egotistisch, zichzelf vergodend :character -- = egotistisch karakter + egotrip sub :1 egotrip :facer un -- = egotrippen egregie adj :1 voortreffelijk, uitstekend, uitnemend egresso sub :1 uitgang + egretta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zilverreiger egyptian adj :1 Egyptisch :archeologia -- = Egyptische archeologie :arte -- = Egyptische kunst :2 zigeuner... egyptiano sub :1 Egyptenaar :2 Egyptisch (taal) :3 zigeuner :4 zigeunertaal egyptie adj :1 Egyptisch :2 zigeuner... egyptio sub :1 Egyptenaar :2 Egyptisch (taal) :3 zigeuner :4 zigeunertaal Egypto sub n pr :1 Egypte :-- Inferior = Beneden-Egypte egyptologia sub :1 egyptologie + egyptologic adj :1 egyptologisch + egyptologista sub :1 egyptoloog egyptologo sub :1 egyptoloog eider sub :1 ZOOLOGIA eidereend eiderdun sub :1 eiderdons :2 donzen deken + eidetic adj :1 eidetisch :imagines -- = eidetische beelden :PSYCHOLOGIA :reduction -- = eidetische reductie + eidetico sub :1 eideticus, eidetisch waarnemer + einsteinian adj :1 van Einstein :le theoria -- del relativitate = de theorie van Einstein van de relativiteit + einst&einium sub :1 CHIMIA einsteinium Eire sub n pr IRLANDESE :1 Ierland ejacular v :1 uitstoten, uitspuiten, lozen (zaad) + ejaculat sub :1 ejaculaat ejaculation sub :1 het uitstoten, het uitspuiten, het lozen (zaad), uitstoting, uitspuiting, (zaad)lozing :-- precoce = voortijdige zaadlozing ejaculatori adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA zaadschietend :canal/ducto/conducto -- = zaadkanaal + ejectabile adj :1 actionar le sedia -- = de schietstoel in werking stellen + ejectar v :1 uitwerpen :le vulcano ejecta cineres e lava = de vulkaan werpt as en lava uit ejection sub :1 uitwerping :sedia de -- = schietstoel :-- del pilota = uitwerping van de piloot :2 PHYSIOLOGIA ontlasting, defecatie, uitscheiding ejector sub :1 TECHNICA uitstoter, uitwerper, ejecteur, ejector elaborar v :1 uitwerken, bewerken, verwerken :-- un projecto/un plano = een plan uitwerken :-- un theoria = een theorie opstellen elaboration sub :1 het uitwerken, het bewerken, het verwerken, uitwerking, bewerking, verwerking :-- de un plano = uitwerking van een plan + Elam sub n pr :1 Elam + elamic adj :1 van Elam :cultura -- = cultuur van Elam :lingua -- = taal van Elam :religion -- = godsdienst van Elam + elamita sub :1 bewoner van Elam + elan sub FRANCESE :1 vervoering, geestdrift, bezieling, vuur, impuls, opwelling :-- creator = scheppingsdrang/drift elastic adj :1 rekbaar, elastisch, veerkrachtig, soepel, buigzaam :deformation -- = elastische vervorming :texitos -- = elastische weefsels :banda -- = elastiekje :defensa -- = elastische verdediging :mente -- = soepele geest :notion -- = rekbaar begrip :ille ha un conscientia -- = hij heeft een ruim/rekbaar geweten elasticitate sub :1 elasticiteit, spankracht, veerkracht, soepelheid, buigzaamheid :-- de forma = vormelasticiteit :-- del musculos = spankracht van de spieren :limite del -- = elasticiteitsgrens elastico sub :1 elastiek :-- a buttonieras = knoopsgatenelastiek + elastina sub :1 elastine + elastina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA elastine + elastomero sub :1 CHIMIA elastomeer + elastometria sub :1 elastometrie + elastometric adj :1 elastometrisch + elastometro sub :1 elastometer + elaterio sub :1 PHARMACIA elaterium + elaterite sub :1 MINERALOGIA elateriet + elatina sub :1 BOTANICA elatine, glaskroos + elatinaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA elatinaceae, elatinaceeën, elatinefamilie + eldorado sub :1 eldorado, land van overvloed, luilekkerland + eleagnaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA eleagnaceae, eleagnaceeën, duindoornfamilie + eleagno sub :1 BOTANICA olijfwilg + eleatic adj :1 GEOGRAPHIA van Elea, Eleatisch :2 PHILOSOPHIA eleatisch :doctrina -- = eleatische leer :schola -- = eleatische school electe adj :1 RELIGION uitverkoren, gekozen :populo -- = uitverkoren volk election sub :1 het kiezen, keuze, keus :-- facile = gemakkelijke keuze :-- de domicilio = domiciliekeuze :le profession de su -- = het vak van zijn keuze :RELIGION :le populo de -- = het uitverkoren volk :vaso de -- = uitverkoren vat :su patria de -- = het land van zijn keus, zijn tweede vaderland :le -- es vostre = aan u de keus :a -- = naar keus :2 het verkiezen, verkiezing, stemming :--es directe = rechtstreekse verkiezingen :--es indirecte = trapsgewijze verkiezingen :--es anticipate = vervroegde verkiezingen :-- secrete = geheime verkiezing :--es presidential = presidentsverkiezingen :-- papal = pauskeuze :-- episcopal = bisschopskeuze :-- municipal = gemeenteraadsverkiezing :resultato del --es = verkiezingsuitslag :die del --es = verkiezingsdag :le prime torno del --es = de eerste ronde van de verkiezingen :invalidar/annullar un -- = een verkiezing nietig verklaren elective adj :1 door keuze benoemd, door verkiezing verkregen :presidente -- = gekozen president :magistratura -- = gekozen magistratuur :2 keur..., kies..., verkiezings... :systema -- = kiesstelsel :affinitate -- = 1 CHIMIA affiniteit, 2. keurverwantschap, diepe verstandhouding, affiniteit electivitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA electief vermogen electo sub :1 uitverkorene, gekozene elector sub :1 kiezer, stemmer :carta de -- = kiezerskaart :lista de --es = kiezerslijst :association de --es = kiesvereniging :mystification del --es = kiezersbedrog :2 keurvorst :le -- de Bohemia =de keurvorst van Bohemen electoral adj :1 kies..., verkiezings..., stem..., kiezers..., electoraal :districto -- = kiesdistrict :collegio -- = kiescollege :systema -- = kiesstelsel :registro -- = kiezersregister :quotiente -- = kiesdeler :consilio -- = kiesraad :lege -- = kieswet :legislation -- = kieswetgeving :lista -- = kiezerslijst :reunion -- = verkiezingsbijeenkomst :debatto -- = verkiezingsdebat :slogan (A) -- = verkiezingsleus :victoria -- = verkiezingsoverwinning :disfacta -- = verkiezingsnederlaag :fundo -- = verkiezingsfonds :score (A) -- = verkiezingsuitslag :participation -- = verkiezingsopkomst :programma -- = verkiezingsprogramma :periodo -- = verkiezingstijd :torneo -- = verkiezingstoernee :manifesto -- = verkiezingsmanifest :placard (F) -- = verkiezingsaffiche :propaganda -- = verkiezingspropaganda :discurso -- = verkiezingsrede :lucta -- = verkiezingsstrijd :fraude -- = verkiezingsfraude :urna -- = stembus :deber -- = stemplicht :limine -- = kiesdrempel :circumscription -- = kieskring :reforma -- = kiesrechthervorming :comité (F)/association -- = kiesvereniging :ganio -- = stemmenwinst :2 keurvorstelijk + electoralismo sub :1 POLITICA electoralisme electorato sub :1 kiesbevoegdheid :2 kiezersvolk, kiezerscorps, electoraat :-- nederlandese = Nederlands kiezerscorps :-- flottante = zwevende kiezers :mystification del -- = kiezersbedrog :3 keurvorstelijke waardigheid :4 keurvorstendom + electret sub :1 elektreet electric adj :1 elektrisch :energia -- = elektrische energie :luce/lumine -- = elektrisch licht :succussa -- = elektrische schok :central -- = elektrische centrale :carga -- = elektrische lading :discarga -- = elektrische ontlading/schok :currente -- = elektrische stroom :resistentia -- = elektrische weerstand :propulsion -- = elektrische aandrijving :conductor -- = elektrische geleider :fluido -- = elektrisch fluïdum :traino -- = elektrische trein :sede/sedia -- = elektrische stoel :oculo -- = elektrisch oog :campo -- = elektrisch veld :motor -- = elektrische motor :organo -- = elektrisch orgel :furno -- = elektrisch fornuis :guitarra/gitarra -- = elektrische gitaar :cablo -- = elektrische kabel :illuminate electricamente = elektrisch verlicht electricista sub :1 electriciën :montator -- = elektromonteur electricitate sub :1 elektriciteit :-- negative/positive = negatieve/positieve elektriciteit :-- static = statische elektriciteit :-- galvanic = galvanische elektriciteit :-- inducite = geïnduceerde elektriciteit :contator de -- = elektriciteitsmeter :panna de -- = elektriciteitsstoring :compania de -- = elektriciteitsbedrij/maatschappij :production de -- = elektriciteitsproduktie :tarifas del -- = elektriciteitstarieven :consumo de -- = elektriciteitsverbruik :trenchar {sj} le -- = de elektriciteit afsnijden :generar -- = stroom opwekken electrificar v :1 elektrificeren electrification sub :1 het elektrificeren, elektrificatie, elektrificering :-- del ferrovias = elektrificatie van de spoorwegen + electrisabile adj :1 elektriseerbaar electrisar v :1 elektriseren :-- per fricamento = elektriseren door wrijven electrisation sub :1 het elektriseren, elektrisering :-- per fricamento = elektrisering door wrijving :le -- de un baston de vitro = het elektriseren van een glazen staaf + electroacustic adj :1 elektro-akoestisch + electroacustica sub :1 elektro-akoestiek, elektrogeluidstechniek + electroanalyse (-ysis) sub :1 elektro-analyse + electrobiologia sub :1 MEDICINA elektrobiologie + electrobiologic adj :1 MEDICINA electrobiologisch + electrocardiogramma sub :1 MEDICINA elektrocardiagram, ECG + electrocardiographia sub :1 MEDICINA elektrocardiografie + electrocardiographic adj :1 MEDICINA elektrocardiografisch + electrocardiographo sub :1 MEDICINA elektrocardiograaf + electrocauterio sub :1 MEDICINA elektrocauter electrochimia sub :1 elektrochemie electrochimic adj :1 elektrochemisch :equivalente -- = elektrochemisch equivalent :polarisation -- = elektrochemische polarisatie electrochimista sub :1 elektrochemicus + electrochoc {sjok} sub :1 MEDICINA elektroschok :tractamento al --s = schokbehandeling :le -- utilisate in psychiatria face parte del methodo somatopsychic = de elektroschok maakt deel uit van de somato-psychische methode + electrocinetic adj :1 elektrokinetisch + electrocinetica sub :1 PHYSICA elektrokinetica + electrocoagulation sub :1 MEDICINA elektrocoagulatie + electroconvulsion sub :1 elektroconvulsie, elektroshock + electroconvulsive adj :1 elektroconvulsief :shock (A) -- = elektroshock electrocutar v :1 elektrocuteren, door elektriciteit doden, terechtstellen op de elektrische stoel :-- un condemnato = een veroordeelde elektrocuteren electrocution sub :1 het elektrocuteren, elektrocutie, terechtstelling door elektriciteit + electrodiagnose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA elektrodiagnose + electrodiagnostica sub :1 MEDICINA elektrodiagnostiek + electrodialyse (-ysis) sub :1 elektrodialyse + electrodialytic adj :1 elektrodialytisch electrodo sub :1 elektrode :-- negative = kathode :-- positive = anode :-- de vitro = glaselektrode :-- de soldatura = laselektrode, lasstaaf :-- de deviation = afwijkingselektrode :--s coplanar = coplanaire elektroden :diametro de -- = elektrodediameter + electrodomestic adj :1 :apparatos -- = huishoudelijke elektrische apparaten + electrodynamic adj :1 elektrodynamisch :phenomenos -- = elektrodynamische verschijnselen :microphono -- = elektrodynamische microfoon electrodynamica sub :1 elektrodynamica + electrodynamometro sub :1 elektrodynamometer, galvanometer, stroommeter + electroencephalogramma sub :1 MEDICINA elektro-encefalogram, EEG + electroencephalographia sub :1 MEDICINA elektro-encefalografie + electroencephalographic adj :1 MEDICINA elektro-encefalografisch + electroencephalographo sub :1 MEDICINA elektro-encefalograaf + electrogene adj :1 elektriciteit voortbrengend/opwekkend :gruppo -- = aggregaat + electrographic adj :1 elektrografisch + electrographo sub :1 elektrometer + electrohydraulic adj :1 elektrohydraulisch :convertitor -- = elektrohydraulische omvormer :regulator -- = elektrohydraulische regulator + electrologia sub :1 elektriciteitsleer, elektrologie + electrologic adj :1 elektrologisch, de elektrologie betreffend + electrologo sub :1 deskundige op het gebied van de elektrologie + electroluminescentia sub :1 elektrische luminescentie, elektroluminescentie + electrolysabile adj :1 elektrolyseerbaar electrolysar v :1 elektrolyseren electrolysation sub :1 het elektrolyseren, elektrolyse + electrolysator sub :1 elektrolyse-apparaat electrolyse (-ysis) sub :1 elektrolyse :decomponer aqua per -- = water splitsen door elektrolyse electrolytic adj :1 elektrolytisch :condensator -- = elektrolytische condensator :dissociation -- = elektrolytische dissociatie :ionisation -- = elektrolytische ionisatie electrolyto sub :1 elektrolyt electromagnete sub :1 elektromagneet :bobina de un -- = magneetspoel electromagnetic adj :1 elektromagnetisch :unda -- = elektromagnetische golf :campo -- = elektromagnetisch veld :relais (F) -- = elektromagnetisch relais :freno -- = magneetrem :energia -- = elektromagnetische energie :induction -- = elektromagnetische inductie :radiation -- = elektromagnetische straling :oscillationes -- = elektromagnetische trillingen :interaction -- = elektromagnetische wisselwerking :altoparlator -- = elektromagnetische luidspreker :theoria -- del lumine/del luce = elektromagnetische lichttheorie electromagnetismo sub :1 elektromagnetisme + electromechanic adj :1 elektromechanisch :analogia -- = elektromechanische analogie + electromechanica sub :1 elektromechanica + electrometallurgia sub :1 elektrometallurgie + electrometallurgic adj :1 elektrometallurgisch + electrometallurgista sub :1 elektrostaalgieter electrometria sub :1 stroommeting, spanningsmeting + electrometric adj :1 elektrometrisch electrometro sub :1 stroommeter, spanningsmeter, elektrometer :-- a filo = snaarelektrometer electromotor sub :1 elektromotor + electromyogramma sub :1 MEDICINA elektromyogram, EMG + electromyographia sub :1 MEDICINA elektromyografie + electromyographic adj :1 MEDICINA elektromyografisch + electromyographo sub :1 MEDICINA elektromyograaf electron sub :1 elektron :orbita de --es = elektronenbaan :fasce de --es = elektronenbundel :gruppo de --es = elektronengroep :accelerator de --es = elektronenversneller, betatron :cannon a --es = elektronenkanon :fuga del -- = elektronenvlucht :currente de --s = elektronenstroom :-- libere = vrij elektron :-- rapide = snel electron :-- positive = positief elektron, positron :-- incidente = invallend elektron :-- de valentia = valentie-elektron :-- de conduction = geleidingselektron + electronarcose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA elektronarcose + electronegative adj :1 elektronegatief, elektrisch negatief geladen electronic adj :1 elektronisch, elektronen... :theoria -- = elektronentheorie/leer :emission -- = elektronenemisssie :transition -- = elektronensprong :musica -- = elektronische muziek :tubo -- = elektronenbuis :fasce -- = elektronenbundel :currente -- = elektronenstroom :flash (A) -- = elektronenflitser :nube -- = elektronenwolk :lente -- = elektronenlens :memoria -- = elektronisch geheugen :ionisation -- = elektronenionisatie :conductibilitate/conductivitate -- = elektronengeleiding :configuration -- = elektronenconfiguratie :microscopio -- = elektronenmicroscoop :cannon -- = electronenkanon :ruitos -- = elektronenlawaai :machina a/de scriber electronic = elektronische schrijfmachine :pagar per via -- = elektronisch betalen :pagamento per via -- = elektronische betaling electronica sub :1 elektronica :-- molecular = moleculaire elektronica :-- analoge = analoge elektronica + electronuclear adj :1 mbt elektriciteit die door kernenergie wordt opgewekt, elektronucleair :central -- = elektronucleaire centrale + electronvolt sub :1 elektronvolt + electro-optic adj :1 elektro-optisch :effecto -- = elektro-optische effect :technologia -- = elektro-optische technologie + electro-optica sub :1 elektro-optiek + electro-osmose (-osis) sub :1 elektro-osmose + electro-osmotic adj :1 elektro-osmotisch :drainage {e} -- = elektro-osmotische ontwatering + electrophile adj :1 elektrofiel :reagente -- = elektrofiel reagens + electrophore adj :1 elektrofoor + electrophorese (-esis) sub :1 elektroforese + electrophoretic adj :1 elektroforetisch + electrophoro sub :1 elektrofoor (toestel voor de opwekking van statische elektriciteit) + electrophysiologia sub :1 elektrobiologie + electrophysiologic adj :1 elektrobiologisch + electropneumatic adj :1 elektropneumatisch + electropositive adj :1 elektropositief, elektrisch positief geladen + electropumpa sub :1 elektrische pomp + electropunctura sub :1 elektropunctuur, galvanopunctuur, galvanocaustiek + electroradiologia sub :1 MEDICINA elektroradiologie + electroradiologista sub :1 MEDICINA electroradioloog + electroretinogramma sub :1 elektroretinogram electroscopia sub :1 elektroscopie electroscopic adj :1 elektroscopisch electroscopio sub :1 elektroscoop electrostatic adj :1 elektrostatisch :machina -- = elektriseermachine :deflexion -- = elektrostatische deflexie :energia -- = elektrostatische energie :carga -- = elektrostatische lading :campo -- = elektrostatisch veld :induction -- = elektrostatische inductie :lente -- = elektrostatische lens :voltimetro -- = elektrostatische voltmeter electrostatica sub :1 elektrostatica + electrostriction sub :1 elektrostrictie + electrotechnic adj :1 elektrotechnisch :glossario -- = elektrotechnische woordenlijst + electrotechnica sub :1 elektrotechniek + electrotechnico sub :1 elektrotechnicus electrotherapeutica sub :1 elektrotherapie electrotherapia sub :1 elektrotherapie + electrothermia sub :1 elektrothermie, elektrowarmte + electrothermic adj :1 elektrothermisch electrotypia sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA elektrotypie + electrotypic adj :1 TYPOGRAPHIA elektrotypisch electrotypo sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA elektrotype + electrovalentia sub :1 CHIMIA elektrovalentie + electuario sub :1 PHARMACIA electuario eleemosyna sub :1 aalmoes :cassetta del --s = offerblok, offerbus eleemosynari adj :1 liefdadigheids..., van aalmoezen levend elegante adj :1 sierlijk, bevallig, mooi, gracieus, elegant :formas -- = sierlijke vormen :stilo -- = elegante stijl :habito -- = elegante kleding :vaso -- = sierlijke vaas elegantia sub :1 sierlijkheid, bevalligheid, gratie, elegantie :-- raffinate = verfijnde elegantie :-- del formas = sierlijkheid van de vormen :-- del stilo = zwierige stijl elegia sub :1 elegie, treurdicht, treurzang, klaagdicht, klaagzang :--s de Ronsard = klaagdichten van Ronsard elegiac adj :1 elegisch, de elegie betreffend, treur... :poeta -- = treurdichter :poema -- = treurdicht :poesia -- = elegische poëzie :2 weemoedig, melancholiek :accentos -- = weemoedige accenten, weemoedige ondertonen + elegiaco sub :1 treurdichter, elegiacus elemental adj :1 elementair :besonios -- = basisbehoeften :notiones -- = primaire begrippen elementari adj :1 elementair, wat betrekking heeft op de elementen :analyse (-ysis) -- = elementairanalyse :particulas -- = elementaire deeltjes :carga -- = elementaire lading :2 elementair, grond..., uiterst eenvoudig :notiones -- = grondbegrippen :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- = elementaire kennis :precautiones -- = meest voor de hand liggende voorzorgsmaatregelen :geometria -- = beginselen van de meetkunde :curso -- = basiscursus :error/falta -- = elementaire fout + elementaritate sub :1 elementair karakter elemento sub :1 element, (onder)deel, ingrediënt :-- de base = basiselement :--s de un accumulator = accucellen :--s prefabricate = geprefabriceerde elementen :--s del mathematica = grondbegrippen/grondslagen van de wiskunde :le quatro --s = de vier elementen (aarde, water, vuur en lucht) :2 CHIMIA, PHYSICA, PHILOSOPHIA element :-- chimic = chemisch element :-- radioactive = radioactief element :classification del --s = periodiek systeem :3 (kracht der natuur) elemento :defiar le --s = de elementen trotseren :4 esser in su -- = in zijn element zijn elephante sub :1 olifant :chassa {sj} de --s = olifantenjacht :-- marin/de mar = zeeolifant :defensa de un -- = slagtand van een olifant :memoria de -- = olifantsgeheugen elephantiasis sub :1 MEDICINA elefantiasis, olifantsziekte, roosbeen elephantin adj :1 olifant(s)..., olifantachtig :gratia -- = logge gratie :danthonia -- = olifantsgras + eleusin adj :1 Eleusinisch + elevamento sub :1 het fokken, fokkerij :-- de bestial = veefokkerij :-- de oves = schapefokkerij :-- de cavallos = paardefokkerij elevar v :1 opheffen, in de hoogte heffen, ophijsen, optillen :-- le voce = zijn stem verheffen :-- un perpendiculo = een loodlijn oprichten :-- un muro = een muur optrekken :-- un persona al nubes = iemand hemelhoog verheffen :-- se = zich verheffen, oprijzen (berg, muur, etc.) :-- se super le mediocritate = zich boven de middelmaat verheffen :le ballon se elevava in le celo/in alto = de ballon steeg op :2 ophogen :-- un dica = een dijk ophogen :-- un (nivello del) terreno = een terrein ophogen :3 verhogen (in rang), verheffen, bevorderen :-- un persona a un rango superior = iemand tot een hogere rang verheffen, iemand bevorderen :4 MATHEMATICA machtsverheffen :-- un numero al quadrato = een getal in het kwadraat verheffen :-- al cubo = tot de derde macht verheffen :5 grootbrengen, opvoeden :-- cattones con biberon = katjes met de fles grootbrengen :6 fokken, houden :-- oves/cavallos = schapen/paarden fokken :-- gallinas = kippen houden elevate adj :1 hoog, hooggelegen :scafoltage -- = hoge steiger :precio -- = hoge prijs :temperatura -- = hoge temperatuur :2 hoog, verheven, voornaam, edel :posto -- = hoge/leidinggevende positie :stilo -- = verheven stijl elevation sub :1 het opheffen, het optillen, stijging (temperatuur, waterspiegel, ballon, levenspeil, polsslag, etc.) :apparato de -- = hijswerktuig, hijstoestel :-- del voce = stemverheffing :-- del puncto de ebullition = kookpuntsverhoging :2 verhevenheid, hoogte, heuvel(tje) :-- del terreno = bodem/terreinverheffing :le inimico ha occupate le -- = de vijand heeft de hoogte bezet :3 verhevenheid (mbt gevoelens, karakter, stijl) :4 ASTRONOMIA elevatie :5 MATHEMATICA machtsverheffing :6 RELIGION opheffing (mbt hostie) elevator sub :1 iemand die of mechanisme dat opheft/optilt/ophijst, elevator, hijsmachine, heftoestel :-- de grano = graanelevator :-- hydraulic = hydraulisch heftoestel :-- a furca = vorkhefwerktuig :-- a vite = vijzel :2 ANATOMIA elevatorium, opheffer, elevateur :3 fokker :-- de oves = schapenfokker :-- de cavallos = paardenfokker :-- de vaccas = koeienfokker elevatori adj :1 opheffend, optillend, hef..., hijs... :capacitate/potentia -- = hefvermogen :pumpa -- = jaknikker :ANATOMIA musculo -- = hefspier :apparato -- = hijstoestel/werktuig :rota hydraulic -- = scheprad :musculo -- del palpebra = hefspier van het ooglid elf sub ANGLESE :1 elf, kabouter, dwerg Elia sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Elia elider v :1 weglaten (een klinker), elideren eliger v :1 kiezen, uitkiezen :JURIDIC -- domicilio = domicilie kiezen :-- un profession = een beroep kiezen :un momento mal eligite = een ongelukkig gekozen ogenblik :2 POLITICA (ver)kiezen :-- un persona como membro del parlamento = iemand tot lid van het parlement verkiezen :-- per acclamation = bij acclamatie verkiezen eligibile adj :1 POLITICA verkiesbaar :candidato -- = verkiesbare kandidaat eligibilitate sub :1 POLITICA verkiesbaarheid :-- de un candidato = verkiesbaarheid van een kandidaat + eligito sub :1 gekozene :multes es le appellatos e pauches/poches es le --s = velen zijn geroepen, weinigen zijn uitverkoren eliminar v :1 uitschakelen, uitsorteren, schiften, uitsluiten, verwijderen, weggooien :-- un concurrente/rival = een concurrent verdrijven :-- un adversario = een tegenstander uitschakelen :-- problemas = problemen wegnemen :-- un inconveniente = een bezwaar ondervangen :-- le errores typographic del texto = de drukfouten uit de tekst halen :-- obstaculos = hindernissen uit de weg ruimen :iste possibilitate es eliminate = deze mogelijkheid vervalt :2 MATHEMATICA elimineren elimination sub :1 het uitschakelen, het verwijderen, verwijdering, eliminatie, eliminering, uitschakeling, opruiming, wegwerking :-- de un adversario = uitschakeling van een tegenstander :SPORT cursa per/de -- = afvalrace :SPORT systema per/de -- = afvalsysteem :2 MATHEMATICA het elimineren, eliminatie :COMPUTATOR -- del zeros = onderdrukking van de nullen eliminator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat elimineert/verwijdert, etc. eliminatori adj :1 uitschakelend, selecterend, schiftend :SPORT match (A) -- = afvalwedstrijd :SPORT cursa -- = afvalrace Elisabeth sub n pr :1 Elisabeth elisabethan adj :1 Elisabethaans, uit de tijd van Elisabeth I (1533 - 1603) stammend elision sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA elisie, weglating :signo de -- = weglatingsteken + elitari adj :1 elite..., elitair élite sub FRANCESE :1 elite, bloem, crème de la crème, keur, puikje :corpore de -- = elitecorps :truppas de -- = keurtroepen :tirator de -- = scherpschutter + elitismo sub :1 elitarisme + elitista adj :1 elitair elixir sub :1 elixer :-- de longa vita = levenselixer :-- stomachal = maagbitter ella (=illa) pron pers :1 zij, (na prep ) haar ellipse (-ipsis) sub :1 ovaal :2 MATHEMATICA ellips :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ellips, weglating + ellipsographo sub :1 ellipspasser, ellipsograaf + ellipsoidal adj :1 ellipsoïde, ellipsoidaal ellipsoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA ellipsoïde :-- de inertia = traagheidsellipsoïde :-- de polarisation = polarisatie-ellipsoïde ellipsoide adj :1 ellipsoïde, ellipsoïdaal :superficie -- = ellipsoïde oppervlakte + ellipsometro sub :1 ellipsometer elliptic adj :1 MATHEMATICA elliptisch :function -- = elliptische functie :integral -- = elliptische integraal :compasso -- = ellipsograaf, ellipspasser :arco -- = ellipsboog :orbita -- = elliptische baan :axe -- = ellipsas :forma -- = ellipsvorm :puncto -- = elliptisch punt :polarisation -- = elliptische polarisatie :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA elliptisch :phrase -- = elliptische zin :construction -- = elliptische constructie + ellipticitate sub :1 ellipticiteit, het ellips zijn, elliptische vorm + Elmo sub n pr :1 Elmus :foco de Sancte -- = Sint Elmusvuur elocution sub :1 uitspraak, voordracht, spreekwijze, spreektrant, wijze van zeggen, elocutie :facilitate de -- = gemakkelijkheid van spreken :illa ha un grande dono de -- = zij is verbaal bijzonder begaafd + elodea sub :1 BOTANICA waterpest elogio sub :1 lof, lofrede, lofspraak, loftuiting, compliment :-- funebre = grafrede :-- del follia = lof der zotheid :digne de -- = lofwaardig :reciper --s = lof oogsten :meritar --s = lof verdienen :facer --s a un persona = iemand lof toezwaaien :facer le -- de un persona = iemand ophemelen/prijzen, vol lof over iemand zijn, de loftrompet over iemand steken :haber parolas de -- pro totes = voor iedereen een prijzend woord hebben :esser superior a tote/omne -- = boven alle lof verheven zijn elogiose adj :1 lovend, prijzend, waarderend :articulo -- = lovend artikel :parolas -- = waarderende woorden :critica -- = lovende recensie :in terminos -- = in lovende bewoordingen elogisar v :1 hemelhoog prijzen/loven/ophemelen elogista sub :1 lofredenaar elogistic adj :1 prijzend, lovend + Elohim sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Elohim + Elohista sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Elohist elongar v :1 verlengen, uitrekken + elongate adj :1 verlengd, uitgerekt :terreno -- = langgerekt stuk grond :brassica -- = troskool :carex/carice -- = uitgerekte zegge elongation sub :1 het verlengen, het uitrekken, verlenging, uitrekking :-- relative = relatieve verlenging :2 ASTRONOMIA afstandshoek, elongatie :3 MEDICINA verrekking, verstuiking :-- muscular = spierverrekking eloquente adj :1 (wel)bespraakt, eloquent, welsprekend :silentio -- = veelzeggende stilte, welsprekend zwijgen :parolas -- = welsprekende woorden :gesto -- = veelzeggend gebaar :reguardo -- = veelzeggende blik :exprimer se in terminos -- = zich in welsprekende termen uiten eloquentia sub :1 welbespraaktheid, eloquentie :2 welsprekendheid, retorica, redekunst :-- del pulpito = kanselwelsprekendheid :torneo de -- = wedstrijd in welsprekendheid eloquer v :1 welbespraakt zijn, zich welsprekend uiten + ElSalvador sub n pr :1 El Salvador elucidar v :1 toelichten, ophelderen, verhelderen, verklaren :-- ambiguitates = onduidelijkheden ophelderen :-- le intention del legislator = de bedoeling van de wetgever toelichten :-- un enigma = een raadsel verklaren elucidation sub :1 het toelichten, het ophelderen, het verhelderen, toelichting, opheldering, verheldering, uitleg, verklaring, elucidatie :provider un -- = opheldering verschaffen + elucidative adj :1 toelichtend, verklarend, ophelderend, verhelderend + elucidator sub :1 toelichter, uitlegger, verklaarder eluctabile adj :1 vermijdbaar eluctar v :1 zich ontworstelen aan + elucubrar adj :1 uitbroeden, bedenken, wrochten :-- un plano = een plan uitbroeden + elucubration sub :1 bedenksel, geestesgewrocht, elucubratie eluder v :1 ontwijken, omzeilen, vermijden, ontduiken, ontsnappen aan, ontgaan :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden omzeilen :-- un lege = een wet ontduiken :-- le controlo del fisco = de controle van de fiscus omzeilen :-- le surveliantia = de bewaking ontwijken eludibile adj :1 vermijdbaar, ontwijkbaar, ontduikbaar + eluer v :1 CHIMIA uitlogen elusion sub :1 het ontwijken, het vermijden, het ontduiken, ontwijking, vermijding, ontduiking elusive adj :1 ontwijkend :gesto -- = ontwijkend gebaar :responder --mente = een ontwijkend antwoord geven + elution sub :1 CHIMIA uitloging + eluvial adj :1 GEOLOGIA eluviaal, eluvium... :formationes -- = eluviale formaties + eluvio sub :1 GEOLOGIA eluvium + elymo sub :1 BOTANICA :-- arenari = zandhaver + elysia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA fluweelslak elysie adj :1 Elysisch, Elyzees, Elizeïsch elysio sub :1 Elysium + elytro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA dekschild, schildvleugel + elzevir sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA elzevier (uitgave en lettertype) + elzevirian adj :1 elzevier... :formato -- = elzevierformaat :editiones -- = elzevieruitgaven emaciar v :1 doen vermageren, uitmergelen, uitteren :le longe maladia le ha emaciate = de langdurige ziekte teerde hem uit emaciate adj :1 uitgemergeld, uitgeteerd, sterk vermagerd :visage -- = uitgeteerd gezicht :un cavallo -- = een uitgemergeld paard emaciation sub :1 het uitmergelen, het uitteren, uitmergeling, uittering, sterke vermagering émail sub FRANCESE :1 émail(le) emailliar {emaljar} v :1 emailleren emanar v :1 voortvloeien (uit), voortkomen (uit), uitgaan (van), afkomstig zijn (van), ontstaan (uit) :ille emana un influentia positive = er gaat een goede invloed van hem uit :2 PHYSICA vrijkomen (uit), opstijgen (uit), stralen (uit) emanation sub :1 uitwaseming, uitstroming, uitvloeiing, uitdamping, uitvloeisel :-- de iodo = damp van jodium, jodiumdamp :2 CHIMIA emanatie :3 RELIGION emanatie :theoria del -- = emanatietheorie/leer/stelsel + emanatismo sub :1 emanatisme, leer van de emanatie + emanatista sub :1 emanatist + emanatistic adj :1 emanatistisch emancipar v :1 emanciperen, mondig verklaren, zelfstandig verklaren, JURIDIC meerderjarig verklaren :-- le feminas = de vrouwen gelijke rechten toekennen :2 vrijmaken (van drukkend gezag), vrijlaten (slaven) :-- un populo = een volk ontvoogden + emancipate adj :1 geëmancipeerd :femina -- = geëmancipeerde vrouw emancipation sub :1 emancipatie, ontvoogding, mondigverklaring, mondigwording, JURIDIC meerderjarigverklaring :politica de -- = emancipatiebeleid :-- del judeos = jodenemancipatie :-- del femina = emancipatie van de vrouw :2 vrijmaking (van drukkend gezag), bevrijding (slaven) :-- de un populo = ontvoogding van een volk emancipator sub :1 emancipator, bevrijder + emancipatori adj :1 emancipatoir :politica de personal -- = emancipatoir personeelsbeleid emarginar v :1 de marge afsnijden van emarginate adj :1 ingesneden/ingekerfd aan de top emascular v :1 ontmannen, castreren, lubben, snijden, emasculeren emasculation sub :1 het ontmannen, het castreren, het lubben, ontmanning, castratie, lubbing, emasculatie embarassar v :1 hinderen, belemmeren, versperren, in de weg staan, in de weg liggen :2 in verlegenheid/verwarring/onzekerheid brengen embarasso sub :1 moeilijkheid, hindernis, hinderpaal, moeilijke situatie, probleem, last, hinder :-- financiari/de moneta = geldverlegenheid :-- gastric = maagstoornis :2 verlegenheid, verwarring, onzekerheid, gêne :mitter in -- = in verlegenheid brengen :isto non me trahe del -- = daarmee ben ik niet gebaat embarassose adj :1 hinderlijk, moeilijk, lastig :complication -- = lastige complicatie :2 lastig, genant, pijnlijk :silentio -- = pijnlijke stilte :mitter un persona in un situation -- = iemand in een lastig parket brengen embargo sub ESPANIOL :1 embargo, blokkade :-- de petroleo = olie-embargo :-- de armas = wapenembargo :2 JURIDIC embargo, beslag :-- judicial = gerechtelijk embargo :poner/mitter un -- a = embargo leggen op :levar un -- = een embargo opheffen + emberiza sub :1 ZOOLOGIA geelgors :-- rustic = bosgors emblema sub :1 embleem, zinnebeeld, zinnebeeldig teken :-- de manica = mouwembleem :-- phallic = fallisch embleem :litteratura de --s = emblemataliteratuur :collection de --s = emblematabundel :le balancia e le gladio son le --s del Justitia = weegschaal en zwaard zijn de attributen der Gerechtigheid (van Vrouwe Justitia). emblematic adj :1 zinnebeeldig :figura -- = zinnebeeld + emblematisar v :1 verzinnebeelden + emblematisation sub :1 verzinnebeelding embolia sub :1 MEDICINA embolie, bloedprop, luchtbel :-- cerebral = hersenembolie :-- pulmonar = longembolie + embolic adj :1 MEDICINA embolisch, embolie... + embolismo sub :1 MEDICINA embolisme, embolie :2 RELIGION embolisme + embracage sub :1 het koppelen, koppeling (auto) :pedal de -- = koppelingspedaal :disco de -- = koppelingsplaat :levator de -- = koppelingshendel :-- de pedal = pedaalkoppeling :-- conic/a cono = conuskoppeling, kegelkoppeling :-- centrifuge = centrifugaalkoppeling :-- hydraulic = hydraulische koppeling :-- automatic = automatische koppeling :-- sic = droge koppeling + embracar v :1 koppelen (auto) + embroca sub :1 smeersel, liniment, wrijfpommade + embrocar v :1 insmeren met wrijfpommade + embrocation sub :1 smeersel, liniment, wrijfpommade embryogenese (-esis) sub :1 embryogenese, embryo-ontwikkeling embryogenetic adj :1 embryogenetisch embryogenia sub :1 embryogenese, embryo-ontwikkeling embryogenic adj :1 embryogenetisch embryologia sub :1 embryologie embryologic adj :1 embryologisch + embryologista sub :1 embryoloog embryologo sub :1 embryoloog embryon sub :1 embryo :-- de ave = vogelembryo :-- de mammifero = zoogdierembryo :in -- = embryonaal, in wording, FIGURATE in de dop embryonal adj :1 embryonaal, embryo... :stato -- = embryonale toestand :vita -- = embryonaal leven :dente -- = eitand embryonari adj :1 embryonaal, embryo... :stato -- = embryonale toestand :sacco -- = embryozak :texito -- = embryonaal weefsel :stadio -- = embryonaal stadium embryonic adj :1 embryonaal, embryo... :stadio -- = embryonaal stadium :texito -- = embryonaal weefsel + embryopathia sub :1 MEDICINA embryopathie + embryotomia sub :1 MEDICINA embryotomie + emendabile adj :1 wat kan worden verbeterd :errores -- = fouten die men kan herstellen emendamento sub :1 het verbeteren, verbetering, correctie :-- del constitution = grondwetsherziening :-- de un texto = verbetering van een tekst :introducer un -- = een verbetering invoeren :2 POLITICA amendement, voorstel tot wetswijziging :approbar een -- = een amendament aannemen emendar v :1 verbeteren, beter maken, corrigeren, emenderen :texto emendate = geëmendeerde tekst :-- leges = wetten herzien :2 POLITICA amenderen, bij amendement wijzigen emendation sub :1 het verbeteren, verbetering, correctie :2 POLITICA amendering + emendator sub :1 corrector + emendatori adj :1 corrigerend, verbeterend emer v :1 kopen + emeraldina sub :1 emeraldine emergente adj :1 oprijzend, te voorschijn komend emergentia sub :1 het oprijzen (uit), het opdoemen (in), het opduiken (uit), het verschijnen, het aan de dag treden (uit), het verschijnen, het te voorschijn treden (uit), het aan de oppervlakte komen :2 onverwachte gebeurtenis, geval van nood, spoedgeval :caso de -- = spoedgeval :decreto de -- = noodverordening :scala de -- = brandtrap :stato de -- = noodtoestand, uitzonderingstoestand :freno de -- = noodrem :exito/porta de -- = nooduitgang/deur :mesura de -- = noodmaatregel :servicios de -- = nooddiensten :equipa de -- = hulpploeg :telephono de -- = praatpaal :bandage de -- = snelverband, noodverband :operation de -- = spoedoperatie :tractamento de -- = spoedbehandeling :reunion de -- = spoedvergadering :session de -- = spoedzitting emerger v :1 oprijzen (uit), bovenkomen (in), opdoemen (uit), opdagen (in), opduiken (uit), uitsteken (boven), aan de oppervlakte komen, aan de dag treden (uit), te voorschijn treden (uit) :le insula emerge a marea basse = het eiland komt bij laagtij boven water :-- del bruma = uit de nevel opdoemen emerite adj :1 rustend, gepensioneerd, emeritus :medico -- = rustend arts :professor -- = emeritus hoogleraar emersion sub :1 oprijzing, opduiking :le -- de un submarino = opduiken van een onderzeeër :phase de -- = emersiefase :effectuar le -- = bovenkomen :2 ASTRONOMIA emersie, uittreding emetic adj :1 MEDICINA braakwekkend, braak... :substantia/pharmaco -- = braakmiddel :gas -- = braakgas :bibita/biberage -- = braakdrank :vino -- = braakwijn :pulvere -- = braakpoeder emetico sub :1 MEDICINA braakmiddel + emetina sub :1 (braakmiddel) emetine emigrante sub :1 landverhuizer, emigrant :hotel (F) de --s = landverhuizershotel :nave de --s = landverhuizersschip emigrar v :1 emigreren, uitwijken :2 wegtrekken (dieren) emigration sub :1 het emigreren, het uitwijken, emigratie, uitwijking :-- de gruppo = groepsemigratie :unda de -- = emigratiegolf :centro de -- = emigratiecentrum :2 gezamelijke emigranten :3 trek, migratie (dieren) emigrato sub :1 uitgewekene, vluchteling :litteratura de --s = emigrantenliteratuur :pressa de --s = emigrantenpers :governamento de --s = emigrantenregering :nave de --s = emigrantenschip + emigratori adj :1 emigratie..., emigranten... :fluxo -- = emigrantenstroom :unda -- = emigratiegolf eminente adj :1 hoog, verheven :occupar un position -- = een hoge positie innemen :2 uitstekend, voortreffelijk, uitblinkend, uitnemend, buitengewoon (knap), eminent :scriptor -- = voortreffelijk schrijver eminentia sub :1 bodemverheffing, hoogte, heuvel(tje) :-- del terreno = terreinverheffing :-- thenar = muis van de hand, thenar :2 uitstekendheid, het uitblinken :3 Eminentie (titel van kardinaal) + eminentissime adj :1 eminentissime, zeer verheven (aanspreektitel van kardinalen) + emir sub :1 emi(e)r + emirato sub :1 emiraat :--s del Golfo (Persic) = de Golfemiraten :Emiratos Arabe Unite = Verenigde Arabische Emiraten + emissari adj :1 ANATOMIA uitvoer.... afvoer..., uitscheidings emissario (I) sub :1 afvoerkanaal, afvoerweg, afvoerrivier, afvoerwater, afvoersloot emissario (II) sub :1 geheime bode, afgezant, afgevaardigde (met geheime missie) emission sub :1 het uiten, uiting, het uitstoten, uitstoting (klanken) :2 het uitzenden, uitzending RADIO :-- radiophonic = radio-uitzending :-- stereo(phonic)/in stereo = stereo-uitzending :-- scholar = schooluitzending :-- special = special :licentia/permisso de -- = zendvergunning :station de -- = zendstation :tempore de -- = zendtijd :hic termina nostre -- = hiermee besluiten we onze uitzending :3 PHYSICA uitstraling, uitzending, afgifte, emissie :-- electronic = elektronenemissie :-- corpuscular = deeltjesstraling :-- de iones = ionenemissie :linea de -- = emissielijn :spectro de -- = emissiespectrum :potentia de -- = emissievermogen :theoria de -- = emissietheorie :microscopio de -- = emissiemicroscoop :4 lozing (sperma, urine, etc.) :-- de urina = lozing van urine :5 FINANCIAS uitgifte, het in omloop brengen, emissie :banca de -- = emissiebank :mercato de --es = emissiemarkt :precio de -- = emissieprijs :curso de -- = uitgiftekoers :-- de actiones = uitgifte van aandelen :-- de obligationes = obligatieuitgifte :-- de capital = kapitaaluitgifte :-- de un impresto = uitgifte van een lening + emissive adj :1 uitstralend, uitzendend :fortia -- = uitstralende kracht + emissivitate sub :1 stralingsvermogen, emitterend vermogen, emissiviteit emissor sub :1 iemand die iets uitzendt/in omloop brengt, etc. :2 radiozender, zendstation :-- a undas curte = kortegolfzender :-- interferente = stoorzender :-- de television = televisiezender :-- pop (A) = popzender :-- estranier = buitenlandse zender :-- clandestin/pirata = piratenzender, clandestiene zender :nave -- = radioschip, zendschip :portata de un -- = zendbereik + emissor adj :1 :station -- = radiozender + emittente sub :1 emittent emitter v :1 uiten, uitspreken, voortbrengen :-- un opinion = een mening formuleren/uiten :-- un sono = een geluid voortbrengen :2 RADIO uitzenden :-- undas hertzian = hertzgolven uitzenden :iste station cessa de -- a 21 horas = dit station houdt om 21 uur op met uitzenden :3 PHYSICA uitstralen, uitzenden, afgeven :-- lumine/luce = licht uitstralen :-- calor = warmte verspreiden/afgeven :4 uitgeven, in omloop brengen, emitteren :-- un cheque (A) = een cheque uitschrijven :-- un presto = een lening uitschrijven :-- actiones = aandelen uitgeven :-- un communicato = een communiqué uitgeven + Emmaus sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Emmaus :discipulos/peregrinos de -- = Emmausgangers emmenagoge adj :1 MEDICINA menstruatie bevorderend emmenagogo sub :1 MEDICINA middel tot opwekking van de menstruatie + emmenthal sub :1 emmenthaler (kaas) + emmetrope adj :1 emmetroop, normaalziend :oculo -- = normaalziend oog + emmetropia sub :1 BIOLOGIA emmetropie, lichtbreking van het oog + emmetropic adj :1 BIOLOGIA emmetroop, normaalziend :oculo -- = normaalziend oog emolliente adj :1 verzachtend, weekmakend, verwekend emolliente sub :1 MEDICINA verzachtend middel + emollimento sub :1 weekmaking, zachtmaking, verweking, verzachting :-- cerebral = hersenverweking emollir v :1 verzachten, week maken emolumento sub :1 bezoldiging, loon, beloning, emolumenten, bijkomende verdiensten emotion sub :1 emotie, ontroering, aandoening, gemoedsbeweging :-- violente/forte = heftige emotie :profunde -- = diepe ontroering :occultar su -- = zijn ontroering verbergen :non continer su -- = zijn ontroering niet meer meester zijn :sentir un vive -- = diep geroerd zijn :su voce traduceva un profunde --, in su voce se manifestava un profunde -- = uit zijn stem sprak een diepe bewogenheid emotional adj :1 gevoels..., gemoeds..., van het gemoed, emotioneel :stato -- = gemoedstoestand :vita -- = gevoelsleven :experientia -- = gevoelservaring :factor -- = gevoelsfactor :unda -- = gevoelsgolf :explosion -- = gevoelsuitbarsting :impression -- = gevoelsuitdrukking :reaction -- = emotionele reactie :tension -- = emotionele spanning :pression -- = emotionele drang :con forte carga -- = emotioneel zeer geladen + emotionalitate sub :1 emotionaliteit, geëmotioneerdheid emotionante adj :1 ontroerend, aangrijpend :spectaculo -- = aangrijpend schouwspel emotionar v :1 ontroeren :iste puella se emotiona facilemente = dit meisje wordt gemakkelijk ontroerd + emotionate adj :1 aangedaan, ontroerd :esser profundemente -- = diep ontroerd zijn emotive adj :1 emotief, op het gemoed/het gevoel werkend, gevoels..., gemoeds... :vita -- = gevoelsleven :stato -- = gevoelstoestand :crise/crisis -- = emotionele crisis :experientia -- = gevoelservaring :factor -- = gevoelsfactor :explosion -- = gevoelsuitbarsting :expression -- = gevoeluitdrukking emotivitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor ontroering, gevoeligheid, emotionaliteit emover v :1 ontroeren, aangrijpen, treffen :-- le corde de un persona = op iemands gemoed werken :sin -- se = zonder zich druk te maken, kalm, gelaten, onbewogen empathia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, PSYCHOLOGIA empathie + empathic adj :1 empathisch + empetronigre sub :1 BOTANICA kraaiheide, besheide emphase (-asis) sub :1 klem, nadruk :mitter/poner le -- super = de nadruk leggen op :2 gezwollenheid, hoogdravendheid, pathos, bombast :discurso plen de -- = gezwollen redevoering :sin -- = eenvoudigweg, simpelweg, zonder enige drukte emphatic adj :1 nadrukkelijk, met klem, met nadruk :exhortation -- = nadrukkelijke aansporing/oproep :plural -- = emfatisch meervoud :accento -- = emfatisch accent :forma -- = nadrukvorm :2 gezwollen, hoogdravend, bombastisch :stilo -- = gezwollen stijl :tono -- = gezwollen toon :orator -- = hoogdravende spreker :discurso -- = bombastische redevoering + emphysema sub :1 MEDICINA emfyseem :-- pulmonar = longemfyseem :-- senil = ouderdomsemfyseem + emphysematose adj :1 MEDICINA emfysemateus (het karakter van emfyseem bezittend) + emphyteose (-osis) sub :1 erfpacht + emphyteota sub :1 erfpachter, erfpachthouder + emphyteotic adj :1 erfpacht... :contracto -- = erfpachtcontract/overeenkomst :acto -- = erfpachtakte :derecto -- = erfpachtrecht :systema -- = erfpachtstelsel :termino -- = erfpachttermijn :conditiones -- = erfpachtvoorwaarden empiric adj :1 proefondervindelijk, empirisch, experimenteel :philosophia -- = empirische wijsbegeerte :scientia -- = empirische wetenschap :methodo -- = empirische methode :CHIMIA :formula -- = empirische formule :regula -- = ervaringsregel empirico sub :1 empiricus empirismo sub :1 empirisme :le -- de un systema = het empirisme van een systeem empirista sub :1 empiricus emplastrar v :1 een pleister leggen op emplastro sub :1 pleister :-- mercurial = kwikpleister :-- adhesive/collante = kleefpleister :-- vesicante/vesicatori = blaartrekkend pleister :-- a pice = pekpleister empleabile adj :1 bruikbaar + empleabilitate sub :1 bruikbaarheid emplear v :1 gebruiken, zich bedienen van, aanwenden, besteden :-- un instrumento = een instrument gebruiken :-- materiales = materialen gebruiken :-- tote le medios = alle middelen aanwenden :-- fortia = geweld gebruiken :2 in dienst hebben, werk geven aan, te werk stellen :iste interprisa emplea mille personas = die onderneming heeft duizend mensen in dienst empleato sub :1 werknemer, beambte, bediende, employé :-- bancari/de banca = bankbediende :-- de bursa = beursbediende :-- ferroviari/de(l) ferrovia(s) = spoorwegbeambte/arbeider :-- de(l) posta(s) = postbeambte :-- de officio/bureau (F) = kantoorbediende :-- de magazin = winkelbediende :-- de pompas funebre = lijkbezorger :-- del stato = staatsbeambte :-- commercial/mercantil/de commercio = handelsbediende :-- a plen tempore = full-timer :participation del --s = medezeggenschap (in bedrijven) empleator sub :1 werkgever :organisation del --es = werkgeversorganisatie :contribution del --es = werkgeversbijdrage empleo sub :1 gebruik, besteding, aanwending :modo de -- = gebruiksaanwijzing :notitia de -- = bijsluiter :facer un bon/mal -- de su tempore = zijn tijd goed/slecht gebruiken :-- del tempore = tijdsbesteding :-- de tractores = gebruik van tractoren :facer -- del fortia = geweld gebruiken :preste al -- = gebruiksklaar :2 baan, betrekking, functie, ambt, werk(gelegenheid) :-- temporari = tijdelijke betrekking :-- a tempore partial = deeltijdbaan :-- a plen tempore/a tempore complete = full-timebaan :-- de officio/bureau = kantoorbaan :-- del stato = staatsbetrekking, overheidsbaan :-- secundari/accessori = bijbaan :-- sedentari = zittend beroep :bursa del -- = banenmarkt :sin -- fixe = zonder vaste betrekking :procurar un -- a un persona = iemand een baan bezorgen :dar -- a un persona = iemand in dienst nemen + emporio sub :1 HISTORIA emporium, stapelplaats :2 stapelplaats :porto -- = tussenhaven emption sub :1 het kopen, koop :illa face su --es in le supermercato = zij haalt haar boodschappen bij de supermarkt :poter de -- = koopkracht emptor sub :1 koper + empyema sub :1 MEDICINA empyeem + empyemic adj :1 MEDICINA als (van) een empyeem empyree adj :1 van de hoogste hemel empyreo sub :1 hoogste hemel, verblijf der gelukzaligen, empyreum empyreuma sub :1 (sterke) brandgeur en brandsmaak empyreumatic adj :1 bitter-branderig (mbt smaak, geur), aangebrand + emu sub :1 ZOOLOGIA emoe + emular v :1 wedijveren, om de voorrang strijden, naar de kroon steken + emulation sub :1 wedijver, mededinging, rivaliteit :un san -- regnava in le equipa = er heerste een gezonde wedijver in de ploeg + emulative adj :1 wedijverig, wedijverend, eerzuchtig + emulator sub :1 mededinger, rivaal + emule adj :1 wedijverig, wedijverend, eerzuchtig emulgente adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA drainerend, opdrogend :vena -- = drainerende ader emulger v :1 een emulsie maken, emulgeren + emulo sub :1 mededinger, rivaal + emulsificar v :1 emulgeren + emulsification sub :1 emulgering emulsina sub :1 CHIMIA emulsine (emulgerend middel uit amandelen) emulsion sub :1 emulsie :lacte es un -- natural = melk is een natuurlijke emulsie :-- grasse = vetemulsie :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA emulsielaag, gevoelige laag :-- photographic/sensibile = lichtgevoelige laag :3 PHARMACIA dispersie emulsionabile adj :1 geschikt om er een emulsie van te maken :grassias -- = vetten waarvan (gemakkelijk) een emulsie gemaakt kan worden emulsionar v :1 emulgeren, dispergeren :substantia -- = emulgator :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA van een gevoelige laag voorzien + emulsionator sub :1 emulgeerapparaat emulsive adj :1 emulsieachtig + emulsoide adj :1 emulsoide emulsor sub :1 toestel om emulsies te maken, emulgeertrommel, emulgator + emunctori adj :1 ANATOMIA excretie..., afscheidend + emunctorio sub :1 ANATOMIA excretieorgaan, afscheidend orgaan, afvoerkanaal + enanthema sub :1 MEDICINA enantheem (uitslag op de slijmvliezen) + enantiomorphe adj :1 CHIMIA elkaars spiegelbeeld vormend, symmetrisch, enantiomorf + enantiomorphic :1 Vide: enantiomorphe + enantiomorphismo sub :1 CHIMIA enantiomorfie + enantiotrope adj :1 CHIMIA enantiotroop (twee verschillende fysische vormen hebbend) enarrabile adj :1 verklaarbaar, uit te leggen enarrar v :1 vertellen, uiteenzetten, uitleggen, verklaren enarration sub :1 uiteenzetting, verklaring + enarthrose (-osis) sub :1 ANATOMIA kogelgewricht, enarthrose + encaustic adj :1 pictura -- = wasschilderkunst :tegula -- = tegel met ingebrande kleuren + encaustica sub :1 wasschilderkunst, encaustiek + encaustico sub :1 wrijfwas, boenwas + encephalic adj :1 ANATOMIA hersen... :massa -- = hersenmassa :trunco -- = hersenstam + encephalina sub :1 encefaline + encephalitic adj :1 MEDICINA hersenontsteking betreffend, encefalitisch + encephalitis sub :1 MEDICINA hersenontsteking, encefalitis :-- lethargic = slaapziekte :-- purulente = etterende encefalitis :-- spongiforme bovin = gekkekoeienziekte, BSE + encephalo sub :1 ANATOMIA (grote en kleine) hersenen, encephalon :trunco del -- = hersenstam + encephalocele sub :1 hersenbreuk + encephalogramma sub :1 MEDICINA encefalogram + encephalographia sub :1 MEDICINA encefalografie + encephalographic adj :1 MEDICINA encefalografisch + encephalographo sub :1 MEDICINA encefalograaf + encephalomalacia sub :1 MEDICINA encefalomalacie, hersenverweking + encephalomyelitis sub :1 MEDICINA encefalomyelitis (ontsteking van hersenen en ruggemerg) + encephalopathia sub :1 MEDICINA encefalopathie :-- bovin spongiforme = BSE gekkekoeienziekte + encephalotomia sub :1 MEDICINA hersenoperatie + enchondroma sub :1 MEDICINA kraakbeenachtig gezwel + enchondromatose adj :1 MEDICINA van/mbt tot/ een kraakbeenachtig gezwel + enclave sub FRANCESE :1 enclave, tussengebied + enclise (-isis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA enclise, enclisis enclitic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA enclitisch enclitico sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA enclitisch woord + encomiabile adj :1 prijzenswaard, prijzenswaardig, lovenswaardig, loffelijk, lofwaardig :gesto -- = lofwaardig gebaar :action -- = lovenswaardige daad + encomiar v :1 prijzen, loven, roemen :-- un soldato pro su coragiose comportamento + encomiasta sub :1 iemand die looft/prijst, lofredenaar + encomiastic adj :1 lovend, prijzend :poema -- = lofdicht + encomiator sub :1 iemand die looft/prijst, lofredenaar + encomio sub :1 lof, lofrede, lofzang, loflied :digne de -- = loffelijk encyclic adj :1 rondgaand :littera -- = (pauselijke) zendbrief encyclica sub :1 CATHOLICISMO encycliek :-- pontifical = pauselijk encycliek encyclopedia sub :1 encyclopedie :-- general = algemene encyclopedie :-- del technica = technische encyclopedie :FIGURATE -- ambulante/vivente = wandelende encyclopedie encyclopedic adj :1 encyclopedisch :dictionario -- = encyclopedisch woordenboek :saper/cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = encyclopedische kennis encyclopedismo sub :1 het streven naar encyclopedische allesomvattende kennis :2 systeem van de encyclopedisten, encyclopedisme encyclopedista sub :1 medewerker aan de Encyclopedie van Diderot, encyclopedist :2 maker van een encyclopedie endemia sub :1 endemie, endemische ziekte endemic adj :1 endemisch, inheems, plaatselijk :maladia/morbo -- = ziekte die veroorzaakt wordt door plaatselijke omstandigheden :fauna -- = endemische fauna :flora -- = endemische flora :planta = inheemse plant + endemicitate sub :1 endemisch karakter, endemicitate + endemiologia sub :1 endemiologie + endemiologic adj :1 endemiologisch + endemismo sub :1 endemisme + endermic adj :1 door de huid werkend endivia sub :1 andijvie :-- crispe = krulandijvie :-- de Bruxelles (F) = witlof :quadro/quadrato de -- = andijviebed :folio de -- = andijvieblad :cultura de -- = andijvieteelt + endobuccal adj :1 MEDICINA endobuccaal endocardio sub :1 endocard(ium) (binnenbekleding van het hart) endocarditis sub :1 MEDICINA endocarditis + endocarp(i)o sub :1 BOTANICA endocarp(ium) (binnenste deel van vruchtwand) + endocentric adj :1 endocentrisch endocrin adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA endocrien :glandulas -- = endocriene klieren endocrina sub :1 klier met inwendige secretie endocrinologia sub :1 endocrinologie + endocrinologic adj :1 endocrinologisch + endocrinologista sub :1 endocrinoloog endocrinologo sub :1 endocrinoloog + endoderma sub :1 BIOLOGIA endoderm (binnenste deel van een embryo) :2 BOTANICA endodermis (binnenste schorslaag) + endodermic adj :1 endoderm + endoenzyma sub :1 endoenzym endogame adj :1 endogaam, endogamie bedrijvend :populationes -- = endogame bevolkingen endogamia sub :1 endogamie, inteelt + endogamic adj :1 BOTANICA endogaam endogene adj :1 endogeen, inwendig :BOTANICA organo -- = endogeen orgaan :GEOLOGIA petra/rocca -- = endogeen gesteente + endometrio sub :1 ANATOMIA baarmoederslijmvlies, endometrium + endometritis sub :1 MEDICINA endometritis (ontsteking van het baarmoederslijmvlies) + endomorphismo sub :1 endomorfisme + endoparasitari adj :1 endoparasitair + endoparasito sub :1 BIOLOGIA endoparasiet + endophytic adj :1 BOTANICA endofytisch + endophyto sub :1 BOTANICA endofyt + endophyto sub :1 endofyt + endoplasma sub :1 endoplasma + endoplasmatic adj :1 Vide: endoplasmic + endoplasmic adj :1 BIOLOGIA endoplasmatisch :reticulo -- = endoplasmatisch reticulum + endorheic adj :1 GEOLOGIA afvloeiingsloos, endoreïsch :zona/region -- = gebied met interne afwatering, afvloeiingsloos gebied :bassino -- = endoreïsch stroomgebied :le Jordan es un fluvio -- = de Jordaan is een endoreïsche rivier + endorheismo sub :1 GEOLOGIA interne afwatering + endorphina :1 BIOCHIMIA endorfine + endoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA endoscopie + endoscopic adj :1 endoscopisch :examine -- = endoscopisch onderzoek + endoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA endoscoop endoskeleto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA endoskelet + endosmometro sub :1 PHYSICA endosmometer endosmose (-osis) sub :1 PHYSICA endosmose endosmotic adj :1 PHYSICA endosmotisch endosperma sub :1 endosperma, eerste begin van de kiem in de embryozak bij planten + endosymbiose (-osis) sub :1 endosymbiose + endothelial adj :1 endotheliaal :cellulas -- = endotheliale cellen + endothelio sub :1 ANATOMIA endotheel + endothermic adj :1 CHIMIA endotherm, endothermisch :reaction -- = enthotherme reactie :processo -- = endothermisch proces + endotoxina sub :1 MEDICINA endotoxine + endotrophe,endotrophic adj :1 endotrofisch + endymion sub :1 BOTANICA wilde hyacint Eneas sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Aeneas Eneide sub :1 Aeneïde, Aeneïs, Eneïs + energetic adj :1 energetisch, energiedragend, energie... :theoria -- = energetica :ressources (F)/fontes -- de un pais = energiebronnen van een land :politica -- = energiebeleid :consumo -- = energieverbruik :nivello -- = energieniveau :2 krachtgevend :alimento -- = krachtvoedsel :valor -- = voedingswaarde + energetica sub :1 energetica :-- nuclear = kernenergetica :-- biologic = biologische energetica energia sub :1 PHYSICA energie, arbeidsvermogen :-- cinetic = arbeidsvermogen van beweging, kinetische energie :-- potential = arbeidsvermogen van plaats, potentiële energie :-- mechanic = mechanische energie :-- thermic = warmte-energie :-- solar = zonneënergie :-- electric = elektrische energie :-- atomic/nuclear = atoomenergie, kernenergie :-- hydric/hydraulic = waterkracht :-- de radiation = stralingsenergie :-- luminose = lichtenergie :ressource (F)/fonte de -- = energiebron :economia de -- = energiebesparing :besonio de -- = energiebehoefte :politica de -- = energiebeleid :scarsitate de -- = energieschaarste :compania de -- = energiebedrijf :crise/crisis de -- = energiecrisis :consumo de -- = energieverbruik :perdita de -- = energieverlies :dilapidation/dissipation de -- = energieverspilling :conservation de -- = energiebehoud :approvisionamento in -- = energievoorziening :2 kracht, geestkracht, veerkracht, werkvermogen, wilskracht, dadendrang, energie :-- vital = levenskracht :con -- = krachtig energic adj :1 energiek, doortastend, wilskrachtig :facer effortios -- = zich flink weren :prender mesuras -- contra le inflation = energieke maatregelen tegen de inflatie nemen + energumeno sub :1 bezetene, fanaticus, woesteling, dolleman enervante adj :1 verzwakkend, krachteloos makend, afmattend enervar v :1 verzwakken, afmatten enervate adj :1 zwak, slap enervation sub :1 het verzwakken, het afmatten, verzwakking, afmatting + enfant terrible sub FRANCESE :1 enfant terrible + engramma sub :1 engram, geheugenspoor + enharmonia sub :1 MUSICA enharmoniek enharmonic adj :1 MUSICA enharmonisch enigma sub :1 raadsel, mysterie, geheim :-- del vita = raadsel van het leven, levensraadsel :esser ante un -- = voor een raadsel staan :exprimer se per --s = in raadsels spreken :(re)solver un -- = een raadsel oplossen :exclarar/elucidar/explanar un -- = een raadsel ophelderen :iste persona es un -- pro me = die persoon is een raadsel voor mij :2 raadseltje, puzzle :-- de parolas cruciate = kruiswoordraadsel :-- cifrate = cijferraadsel :rubrica de --s = raadselrubriek :concurso de --s = raadselwedstrijd enigmatic adj :1 raadselachtig, mysterieus, duister, ondoorgrondelijk :philosophia -- = duistere filosofie :reguardo -- = raadselachtige blik :persona -- = ondoorgrondelijk iemand :figura -- = raadselachtige figuur :responsa -- = raadselachtig/mysterieus antwoord :linguage -- = raadseltaal :parolas -- = duistere woorden enigmatisar v :1 raadselachtig maken, tot een raadsel maken + enjambement sub FRANCESE :1 enjambement + enneade sub :1 negental + enneagonal adj :1 MATHEMATICA negenhoekig, negenzijdig :figura -- = negenhoekige figuur :prisma -- = negenhoekig prisma :pyramide -- = negenhoekige piramide + enneagone adj :1 MATHEMATICA negenhoekig, negenzijdig :figura -- = negenhoekige figuur :prisma -- = negenhoekig prisma :pyramide -- = negenhoekige piramide + enneagono sub :1 MATHEMATICA negenhoek + enneaphylle adj :1 BOTANICA negenbladig + enneasyllabe adj :1 negenlettergrepig + enneasyllabic adj :1 negenlettergrepig enoiar v :1 hinderen, lastig vallen, overlast bezorgen :2 vervelen, vermoeien :illa enoiava su collegas con historias sin fin = zij verveelde haar collega's met ellenlange verhalen :-- se mortalmente = zich dodelijk/stierlijk vervelen :le orator enoia su auditores = de redenaar verveelt zijn gehoor enoio sub :1 zorg, probleem :--s = moeilijkheden, problemen, onaangenaamheden :--s familial = gezinsmoeilijkheden :causar --s a un persona = iemand in moeilijkheden brengen :2 verveling, sleur :-- de viver = levensmoeheid enoiose adj :1 vervelend, saai :un film -- = een saaie film :demandas -- = vervelende vragen + enologia sub :1 leer van de aanbouw en de behandeling van wijnen + enologic adj :1 enologisch :analyse (-ysis) -- = enologische analyse :medicamento -- = in wijn opgelost geneesmiddel + enologista sub :1 enoloog + enologo sub :1 enoloog + enometro sub :1 enometer enorme adj :1 enorm, geweldig, onmetelijk, kolossaal, reusachtig :crimine -- = monsterlijke misdaad :successo -- = overweldigend succes :differentia -- = hemelsbreed verschil enormitate sub :1 buitengewone grootte, reusachtigheid :-- de un travalio/de un labor = enorme omvang van een werk :2 :-- de un crimine = monsterlijkheid van een misdaad :-- de un insulto = afschuwelijkheid van een belediging + enostose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA enostosis (abnormale botweefselvorming) + en passant adv FRANCESE :1 en passant ensemble sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA ensemble :-- de musica de camera = kamermuziekensemble :2 ensemble, dameskostuum + ensifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met zwaardvormige bladeren + ensiforme adj :1 ANATOMIA, BIOLOGIA, BOTANICA degenvormig, zwaardvormig :folio -- = zwaardvormig blad ente sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA ens, iets zijnd, wat is entelechia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA entelechie entente sub FRANCESE :1 entente, goede verstandhouding :-- cordial = entente cordiale (tussen Frankrijk en Engeland in 1904) enteralgia sub :1 MEDICINA ingewandspijn, buikpijn, enteralgie + enteramina sub :1 BIOLOGIA enteramine, serotonina enteric adj :1 ANATOMIA ingewands..., buik..., darm..., enteraal :succos -- = darmsappen enteritis sub :1 MEDICINA dunne-darmontsteking, enteritis + enterocentese sub :1 MEDICINA enterocentese, darmpunctie + enterococco sub :1 MEDICINA enterococcus (darmmicrobe), enterokok enterocolitis sub :1 MEDICINA dunne- en dikke-darmontsteking, enterocolitis + enterogene adj :1 enterogeen :infection -- = enterogene infectie enterologia sub :1 MEDICINA enterologie enteron sub :1 ANATOMIA, ZOOLOGIA voedselkanaal + enteropathia sub :1 MEDICINA enteropathie + enterorenal adj :1 MEDICINA enterorenaal, darmen-en nieren... :syndrome -- = enterorenaal syndroom enterotomia sub :1 darmsnede, enterotomie enterotomo sub :1 MEDICINA enterotoom + enterotoxemia sub :1 MEDICINA enterotoxemie + enterovaccino sub :1 MEDICINA oraal vaccin + enterovirus sub :1 MEDICINA enterovirus + enthalpia sub :1 PHYSICA enthalpie, warmtefunctie enthusiasmar v :1 geestdriftig/enthousiast maken, verrukken enthusiasmo sub :1 geestdrift, enthousiasme, vervoering, hartstochtelijke bewondering :suscitar -- = geestdrift opwekken enthusiasta sub :1 iemand die snel enthousiast wordt, geestdriftig/enthousiast iemand + enthusiasta adj :1 enthousiast, geestdriftig enthusiastic adj :1 geestdriftig, enthousiast :applauso -- = geestdriftig applaus + enthymema sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA enthymema (syllogisme met verzwegen premisse) + enthymematic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA enthymematisch entitate sub :1 eenheid, (samenhangend) geheel, afgeronde totaliteit :2 PHILOSOPHIA entiteit, wezen(lijk)heid, wezen, essentie + entoderme adj :1 BIOLOGIA entoterm + entomic adj :1 van insekten, insekten betreffend + entomographia sub :1 entomografie, beschrijving van insekten + entomographic adj :1 entomografisch + entomographo sub :1 entomograaf, beschrijver van insekten + entomolitho sub :1 entomoliet entomologia sub :1 insektenkunde, insektologie, entomologie :-- applicate = toegepaste entomologie entomologic adj :1 entomologisch :collection -- = insektenverzameling + entomologisar v :1 insekten bestuderen :2 insekten verzamelen entomologista sub :1 insektenkenner, insektoloog, entomoloog entomologo sub :1 insektenkenner, insektoloog, entomoloog + entomophage adj :1 ZOOLOGIA insektenetend, insektivoor, entomofaag + entomophago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA insekteneter + entomophile adj :1 BOTANICA insektenbloemig, entomofiel :flor -- = insektenbloem + entomophilia sub :1 BOTANICA entomofilie, bestuiving door insekten + entoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA entoscopie + entourage sub FRANCESE :1 entourage + entozoic adj :1 BIOLOGIA parisiterend in het lichaam van een dier entozoon(pl :entozoa) sub :1 ingewandsparasiet + entracte sub FRANCESE :1 entr'acte, tussenbedrijf, tussenspel, intermezzo :musica de -- = entr'actemuziek entranias sub pl :1 ingewanden :2 binnenste, midden :-- del terra = schoot der aarde :-- del citate = kloppend hart van de stad entrar v :1 binnengaan, ingaan :-- in un casa = een huis binnengaan :-- in function = in functie treden :-- in servicio = in dienst treden :-- in le diplomatia = in diplomatieke dienst treden :-- in functionamento = in gebruik genomen worden :-- in vigor = van kracht worden :-- in action = in actie komen :-- in contacto con = in aanraking komen met :-- in relationes con = relaties aanknopen met :-- in collision con = in botsing komen met :-- in conflicto con = in conflict komen met :FERROVIA -- in le station = het station binnenrijden :-- in le detalios = in bijzonderheden treden :-- in exopero = in staking gaan :-- in possession de un cosa = in het bezit van iets komen :facer -- = binnenlaten :facer -- in le porto = de haven binnenloodsen :facer -- le clave in le serratura = de sleutel in het slot steken :-- in un aure e exir del altere = het ene oor in, het andere uit entrata sub :1 het binnenkomen, intrede, intocht, entree :-- triumphal = zegevierende intocht :-- de un nave = binnenlopen van een schip :cammino de -- = toegangsweg :visa de -- = inreisvisum :al -- del hiberno/del autumno, etc. = bij het begin van de winter/van de herfst, etc :facer su -- = zijn intocht doen :billet/ticket (A)/carta de -- = entreekaartje :pagar -- = entree betalen :precio de -- = entreeprijs :-- libere = vrij entree, vrije toegang :magazin a -- libere = inloopzaak :-- in servicio = indiensttreding :-- in functiones = ambtsaanvaarding :2 deur, hal, poort, etc. waar men binnenkomt, ingang, toegang :-- del artistas = artiesteningang :porta de -- = huisdeur :-- principal = hoofdingang :-- lateral = zij-ingang :-- posterior/de detra = achteringang :-- de aere = luchttoevoer :-- de porto = havenmond :-- de aqua = waterinlaat :3 titelwoord, trefwoord, lemma, artikel :--s de un dictionario = titelwoorden van een woordenboek :4 COMPUTATOR toevoer, invoer, inbreng, input + entravar v :1 (voet)kluisters aanleggen :-- un cavallo pro ferrar lo = een paard de kluisters aandoen om hem te beslaan :2 FIGURATE belemmeren, hinderen, in de weg staan :-- le traffico/circulation = het verkeer belemmeren :-- le planos de un persona = iemands plannen in de weg staan + entrave sub :1 (voet)kluister :2 FIGURATE belemmering, hindernis, hinderpaal :--s al commercio = handelsbelemmeringen :liberar se del --s del dictatura = zich van de kluisters van de dictatuur ontdoen + entrecote sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI entrecôte entrée sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI entrée, voorgerecht + entremets sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI tussengerecht entresol sub FRANCESE :1 tussenverdieping, entresol + entropia sub :1 PHYSICA entropie :-- conditional = voorwaardelijke entropie :-- negative = negatieve entropie :production de -- = entropieproduktie + entropic adj :1 entropisch :diagramma -- = entropisch diagram + entropio(n) sub :1 MEDICINA entropion, binnenwaartse omkrulling, instulping naar binnen (van ooglid) + enucleabile adj :1 MEDICINA enucleëerbaar enuclear v :1 schillen, doppen, pellen, ontbolsteren :2 BOTANICA ontpitten :3 MEDICINA uitpellen, enucleëren (van gezwel, oog) enucleation sub :1 het schillen, het doppen, het pellen, het ontbolsteren :2 BOTANICA het ontpitten, ontpitting :3 het uitpellen (gezwel, oog), enucleatie :-- de un tumor = enucleatie van een tumor enumerar v :1 opsommen, opnoemen :-- le riscos de un interprisa = de risico's van een onderneming opnoemen enumeration sub :1 het opsommen, het opnoemen, opsomming, opnoeming, enumeratie :-- limitative = limitatieve opsomming :-- exhaustive/complete/total = uitputtende opsomming :-- enunciative = enuntiatieve opsomming :-- sic = droge opsomming :-- interminabile = eindeloze opsomming :PHILOSOPHIA definition per -- = definitie door opsomming enumerative adj :1 opsommend, opnoemend, enumeratief :lista -- = opsomming enumerator sub :1 iemand die opsomt/opnoemt enunciar v :1 uitdrukken, uiten, formuleren, aanduiden, vermelden :-- un judicio/judicamento = een oordeel uitspreken :-- un problema = een probleem formuleren :-- un theorema = een theorema formuleren enunciation sub :1 verklaring, verwoording, uiteenzetting, vermelding, formulering :-- del pensata/pensamento = verwoording van gedachten :-- del factos = vermelding van de feiten :-- affirmative = bevestigende verklaring :-- negative = ontkennende verklaring :-- de un clausula in un acto = vermelding van een clausule in een akte enunciative adj :1 uitdrukkend, verklarend, toelichtend, enuntiatief :proposition -- = verklarende zin :enumeration -- = enuntiatieve opsomming enunciato sub :1 formulering, bewoordingen, (letterlijke) tekst :-- de un lege = letterlijke tekst van een wet + enurese,enuresis sub :1 MEDICINA het bedwateren, enuresis :suffrer de -- nocturne = bedwateren + enuretic adj :1 MEDICINA aan bedwateren lijdend :infante -- = bedplasser + enuretico sub :1 MEDICINA bedplasser + enzootia sub :1 MEDICINA enzoötie, plaatselijke ziekte van dieren + enzootic adj :1 enzoötisch enzyma sub :1 BIOCHIMIA enzym, ferment, diastase, zymase :-- proteolytic = proteolytisch enzym :-- digestive = spijsverteringsenzym :-- constitutive = constitutief enzym :-- repressibile = repressibel enzym :-- aerobie = aëroob enzym :inhibition de --s = enzymremming :inhibitor de --s = enzymremmer + enzymatic adj :1 enzymatisch, enzym... :functiones -- enzymatishe functies : systema -- = enzymensysteem :inhibition -- = enzymremming :inhibitor -- = enzymremmer :induction -- = enzyminductie :activitate -- = enzymactiviteit :reaction -- = enzymreactie :catalyse (-ysis) -- = enzymkatalyse :synthese (-esis) -- = enzymsynthese + enzymologia sub :1 enzymologie + enzymologic adj :1 enzymologisch + enzymologista sub :1 enzymoloog + enzymologo sub :1 enzymoloog eoanthropo sub :1 PALEONTOLOGIA eoanthropus eocen adj :1 GEOLOGIA eoceen :le periodo -- precede le oligoceno = de oecene periode gaat aan het oligoceen vooraf + eocenic adj :1 eoceen, uit/van het eoceen :fossiles -- = fossielen uit het eoceen eoceno sub :1 GEOLOGIA eoceen :le fauna del -- = de dierenwereld van het eoceen eoe adj :1 van de dageraad, dageraad... :2 van het oosten eohippo sub :1 PALEONTOLOGIA Eohippus eolic adj :1 eolisch, wind... :erosion -- = winderosie :rocca -- = eolisch gesteente :deposito -- = eolische afzetting :energia -- = windenergie :fortia -- = windkracht :dynamo -- = winddynamo :pression -- = winddruk eolie adj :1 eolisch, wind... :harpa -- = windharp, aeolusharp :machina -- = windmachine :fortia -- = windkracht :pression -- = winddruk :energia -- = windenergie :solo -- = eolische grond eolithic adj :1 eolitisch + eolithico sub :1 eolithicum eolitho sub :1 GEOLOGIA, ARCHEOLOGIA eoliet (onbewerkte brokken steen) eolo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Aeolus (god van de wind) + eon sub :1 aeon, eeuwigheid + eonismo sub :1 eonisme, transvestitisme eos sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Eos eosina sub :1 CHIMIA eosine eosinophile adj :1 BOTANICA, MEDICINA eosinofiel (snel door eosine gekleurd rakend) :leucocytos -- = eosinofiele witte bloedlichaampjes eosinophilia sub :1 MEDICINA eosinofilie eosinophilo sub :1 MEDICINA eosinofielcel + ep(e)irogenese (-esis) sub :1 GEOLOGIA epirogenese + epacta sub pl :1 epacta, epacten + epagoge sub :1 LOGICA epagoge + epagogic adj :1 de epagoge betreffend + eparcha sub :1 HISTORIA eparch + eparchia sub :1 HISTORIA eparchie epaulette sub FRANCESE :1 epaulet, schouderbedekking, schouderbelegsel + epeirogenese (-esis) sub :1 GEOLOGIA epirogenese + epeirogenic adj :1 GEOLOGIA epirogenetisch + epenthese (-esis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA epenthesis, inlassing + epenthetic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ingelast, epenthetisch :phonema -- = bindfoneem :morphema -- = bindmorfeem :vocal -- = bindvocaal + eperlano sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spiering :pisca de -- = spieringvangst/visserij :piscator de --s = spieringvisser :hamo de -- = spieringhaak + ephebic adj :1 efebisch + ephebo sub :1 efebe ephedra sub :1 BOTANICA ephedra ephedrina sub :1 PHARMACIA efedrine ephelide sub :1 (zomer)sproet ephemere adj :1 kortstondig, voorbijgaand, vluchtig, vergankelijk, efemeer :nostre existentia -- = ons vluchtige bestaan :le gloria es -- = de roem is vergankelijk ephemeride sub :1 kalender, almanak :2 ASTRONOMIA :--s = efemeriden + ephemeritate sub :1 korte duur, kortstondigheid, vluchtigheid :-- del gloria = kortstondigheid van de roem ephemero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA haft, eendagsvlieg :--s = Ephemera + ephod sub :1 RELIGION efod (kledingstuk der Levieten) ephoro sub :1 ANTIQUITATE efoor (bijv in Sparta) epic adj :1 episch, helden... :poesia -- = epische poëzie :poema -- = episch gedicht, heldendicht :poeta -- = episch dichter, heldendichter :metro -- = episch metrum :stilo -- = epische stijl :periodo -- = episch tijdvak + epica sub :1 LITTERATURA epiek, heldenpoëzie + epicantho sub :1 ANATOMIA epicanthus (plooi van bovenste ooglid), mongolenplooi + epicardio sub :1 epicardium epicarpo sub :1 BOTANICA epicarp (buitenste deel van vruchtwand), schil (van vruchten) + epicedio sub :1 LITTERATURA GREC treurzang, rouwlied, lijkzang epicen adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA gemeenslachtig, gemeenkunnig + epicentro sub :1 epicentrum :determinar le -- seismic = het epicentrum van een aardbeving bepalen + epicitate sub :1 episch karakter + epiclastic adj :1 GEOLOGIA epiklastisch + epiclese (-esis) sub :1 RELIGION epiclese (aanroeping van de H.Geest) + epico sub :1 epicus, episch dichter + epicondylitis sub :1 MEDICINA tennisarm + epicondylo sub :1 ANATOMIA epycondylus + epicontinental adj :1 epicontinentaal :le Mar del Nord es un mar -- = de Noordzee is een epicontinentale zee + epicrise (-isis) sub :1 epicrise (gedetailleerde kritische bespreking/analyse) epicur(e)ismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA epicurisme :2 genotzucht epicuree adj :1 betrekking hebbend op de leer van Epicurus, epicur(ist)isch :philosophia -- = epicur(ist)ische filosofie :doctrina -- = epicur(ist)ische leer :moral -- = epicur(ist)ische moraal :2 genotzuchtig, epicur(ist)isch epicureo sub :1 aanhanger van het epicurisme, epicurist :2 genotzoeker, epicurist Epicuro sub n pr :1 Epicurus :le doctrina eudemonistic de -- = de eudemonistische leer van Epicurus + epicyclic adj :1 ASTRONOMIA de epicycle betreffend + epicyclo sub :1 ASTRONOMIA epicycle, epicykel :le -- ha permittite al grecos de explicar le movimento del planetas = de epicykel maakte het de Grieken mogelijk de beweging van de planeten uit te leggen + epicycloidal adj :1 MATHEMATICA epicycloïdaal :curva -- = epicycloidale curve + epicycloide sub :1 MATHEMATICA epicycloïde :-- plan = vlakke epicycloïde :-- spheric = bolepicycloïde + epideictic adj :1 RHETORICA epideiktisch, uiterlijk goed verzorgd :discurso -- = pronkrede epidemia sub :1 epidemie :-- de grippe/de influenza = griepepidemie :-- de peste = pestepidemie :-- variolic/de variola = pokkenepidemie :-- de cholera = cholera-epidemie :-- recrudescente = weer oplaaiende epidemie :localisar un -- = een epidemie indammen epidemic adj :1 epidemisch :maladia -- = epidemische ziekte :febre -- = epidemische koorts :character -- de un maladia = epidemisch karakter van een ziekte + epidemicitate sub :1 epidemisch karakter :-- del typho = epidemisch karakter van tyfus + epidemiologia sub :1 epidemiologie + epidemiologic adj :1 epidemiologisch :studios -- = epidemiologische studiën :investigation -- = epidemiologisch onderzoek :effectuar un inquesta -- in un region = een epidemiologische enquête uitvoeren in een streek + epidemiologista sub :1 epidemioloog + epidemiologo sub :1 epidemioloog + epidermic adj :1 van de opperhuid :texito -- = weefsel van de opperhuid :cellula -- = cel van de opperhuid :graffo -- = opperhuidtransplantatie epidermis sub :1 opperhuid, epiderm(is) + epidermitis sub :1 MEDICINA epidermitis, ontsteking van de opperhuid + epidermophytia sub :1 zwemmerseczeem + epidiascopic adj :1 epidiascoop... + epidiascopio sub :1 epidiascoop + epidictic adj :1 Vide: epideictic + epididyme sub :1 ANATOMIA bijbal, epididymis + epigastric adj :1 ANATOMIA bovenbuik..., epigastrisch :dolores -- = pijn in de bovenbuik :arteria -- = slagader van de bovenbuik + epigastrio sub :1 ANATOMIA bovenbuik(streek), epigastrium + epigearepente sub :1 BOTANICA aardbeistruik epigee adj :1 BOTANICA epigeïsch, bovengronds :planta -- = epigeïsche plant + epigenese (-esis) sub :1 epigenese + epigenetic adj :1 epigenetisch + epigenetica sub :1 epigenetica + epiglottic adj :1 ANATOMIA van de epiglottis, epiglottis... :mucosa -- = slijmvlies van het strotklepje epiglottis sub :1 ANATOMIA strotklepje, keelklepje, epiglottis + epigonic adj :1 epigonistisch, naäperig, slaafs imiterend + epigonismo sub :1 epigonisme epigono sub :1 epigoon, navolger, nabloeier :MYTHOLOGIA --s = Epigonen epigramma sub :1 puntdicht, epigram, kort hekeldicht :-- politic = politiek epigram :autor de --s = puntdichter :collection de --s = epigrammenbundel/verzameling epigrammatic adj :1 van een epigram, kort en zinrijk, scherp, epigrammatisch :stilo -- = epigrammatische stijl :litteratura -- = epigrammatische literatuur :poesia -- = epigrammatische poëzie :genere -- = epigrammatische genre + epigrammatica sub :1 het schrijven van punt-dichten, epigrammatica + epigrammatico sub :1 puntdichter, schrijver van epigrammen + epigrammatisar v :1 puntdichten/epigrammen maken + epigrammatista sub :1 puntdichter, schrijver van epigrammen + epigraphia sub :1 epigrafie, epigrafiek, epigrafica, opschriftkunde :-- classic = klassieke epigrafie :-- grec = Griekse epigrafie :-- hittita = Hittitiesceh epigrafie :-- assyrie = Assyrische epigrafie :-- babylonian = Babylonische epigrafie :-- christian = Christelijke epigrafie :-- humanistic = humanistische epigrafie :-- moderne = moderne epigrafie + epigraphic adj :1 epigrafisch :facie -- = epigrafische zijde :scriptura -- = epigrafisch schrift + epigraphista sub :1 epigrafist, epigraficus, epigraafkenner, opschriftkenner + epigrapho sub :1 epigraaf, opschrift, inschrift, inscriptie, motto + epigyn adj :1 BOTANICA bovenstandig, epigynisch :perianthos -- = bovenstandige bloembekleedsels + epilar v :1 ontharen, epileren :facer -- se le gambas = zijn benen laten epileren + epilation sub :1 ontharing, epilering, epilatie :-- electric = elektrisch ontharen + epilator sub :1 epileerder + epilatori adj :1 ontharings... :crema/unguento -- = ontharingscrème/zalf epilepsia sub :1 epilepsie, vallende ziekte :attacco/accesso/crise/crisis de :-- = epileptische aanval, aanval van epilepsie epileptic adj :1 epileptic :syndrome -- = epileptisch syndroom :accesso/attacco/crise/crisis -- = aanval van epilepsie, epileptische aanval :convulsiones -- = epileptische stuiptrekkingen :insulto -- = epileptisch insult epileptico sub :1 epilepticus, toevallijder + epileptiforme adj :1 MEDICINA op epilepsie gelijkend, epileptiform :spasmo -- = epileptiforme kramp + epileptogene adj :1 MEDICINA epileptogeen + epileptoide adj :1 MEDICINA op epilepsie gelijkend + epileptologo sub :1 epileptoloog + epilobio sub :1 BOTANICA bastaardwederik, epilobium :-- angustifolie = wilgeroosje :-- hirsute = harig wilgeroosje epilogar v :1 samenvatten, resumeren + epilogista sub :1 maker van een epiloog epilogo sub :1 epiloog, slotwoord, narede, naspel (toneel) + epimacho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kraagkop + epimorphose (-osis) sub :1 epimorfose + epiopactis sub :1 BOTANICA wespenorchis + epipelagic adj :1 epipelagisch :zona -- = epipelagische zone + Epiphania sub :1 Driekoningen(feest), Epifanie + epiphanic adj :1 Epifanie... + epiphenomen(al)ismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA epifenomenalisme (theorie van het bewustzijn als randverschijnsel) + epiphenomeno sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA randverschijnsel, begeleidend verschijnsel, begeleidingsverschijnsel :2 MEDICINA bijverschijnsel (bij ziekte) + epiphonema sub :1 slotuitroep, slotspreuk, uitroep aan het slot van een rede of betoog + epiphora sub :1 LITTERATURA epifoor :2 MEDICINA tranenvloed + epiphylle adj :1 BOTANICA zich op bladeren ontwikkelend, epiphyllisch + epiphyllo sub :1 BOTANICA epiphyllum + epiphysari adj :1 epifysair + epiphyse (-ysis) sub :1 ANATOMIA epifyse (dik uiteinde van pijpbeen), pijnappelklier + epiphyte adj :1 BOTANICA epiphytisch (op andere planten levend, maar niet parasiterend) :planta -- = gastplant, epifiet + epiphytia sub :1 BOTANICA epidemische planteziekte + epiphytic adj :1 epifytisch :vegetation -- = epyfytenvegetatie :deserto -- = epifytwoestijn epiphyto sub :1 BOTANICA epifyt, gastplant :vegetation de --s = epifytenvegetatie :le lianas es --s = lianen zijn epifyten + epiploitis sub :1 MEDICINA darmvliesontsteking + epiploon sub :1 ANATOMIA darmvlies, darmnet, epiploön :hernia del -- = netbreuk :inflammation de -- = darmvliesontsteking episcopal adj :1 bisschoppelijk, bisschops..., episcopaal :palatio -- = bisschoppelijk paleis :dignitate -- = bisschoppelijke waardigheid :cruce -- = bisschopskruis :sede -- = bisschopszetel/stoel :throno -- = bisschopstroon :mitra -- = bisschopsmijter :bonetto -- = bisschopsmuts :ordination/consecration -- = bisschopswijding :election -- = bisschopskeuze :synodo -- = bisschopssynode :2 Anglikaans, Episcopaal :Ecclesia -- = Anglikaanse Kerk, Episcopaalse Kerk episcopal sub :1 anglikaan, lid van de Anglikaanse/Episcopaalse Kerk + episcopalismo sub :1 episcopalisme + episcopalista adj :1 het episcopalisme aanhangend + episcopalista sub :1 aanhanger van het episcopalisme episcopato sub :1 episcopaat (de gezamelijke bisschoppen) :-- nederlandese = Nederlands episcopaat :2 bisschopsambt, bisschoppelijke waardigheid :3 ambtsperiode van een bisschop + episcopia sub :1 episcopie + episcopic adj :1 episcopisch :projection -- = opzichtprojectie + episcopio sub :1 episcoop episcopo sub :1 bisschop :-- auxiliar = hulpbisschop :-- missionari = missiebisschop :-- titular = titulaire bisschop :-- suffraganee = suffragaanbisschop + episiotomia sub :1 MEDICINA episiotomia, inknipping :facer un -- = inknippen episodic adj :1 bijkomend, secundair, ondergeschikt, ingeschoven, ingelast, bijkomstig, episodisch :occurrentia -- = ondergeschikte gebeurtenis + episodicitate sub :1 episodisch karakter episodio sub :1 gebeurtenis, feit, voorval, verwikkeling, episode :un -- del vita real = een greep uit het leven :2 LITTERATURA bijhandeling, nevenhandeling, episode :3 deel, aflevering (bij film/roman/radio/tv) :film (A) a --s = seriefilm + episoma sub :1 BIOLOGIA episoom + epispastic adj :1 MEDICINA blaartrekkend + epispastico sub :1 MEDICINA blaartrekkend middel, trekpleister + epistasia sub :1 BIOLOGIA epistasie + epistatic adj :1 BIOLOGIA epistatisch + epistaxis sub :1 MEDICINA neusbloeding + epistemologia sub :1 epistemologie, kennisleer, wetenschapsleer + epistemologic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA epistemologisch :problemas -- = epistemologische problemen + epistemologista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA epistemoloog + epistemologo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA epistemoloog epistola sub :1 brief, epistel :-- dedicatori = opdracht in briefvorm :2 ECCLESIA epistel, (zend)brief (der Apostelen) :-- de Sancte Paulo = brief van Paulus :-- pastoral = pastorale brief epistolari adj :1 brief..., epistolair :esser in relationes -- con un persona = met iemand in briefwisseling staan :mantener un relation -- = een briefwisseling onderhouden :excambio -- = briefwisseling :arte -- = briefschrijfkunst :stilo -- = briefstijl :forma -- = briefvorm :roman -- = roman in brieven, briefroman :secreto -- = briefgeheim + epistolario sub :1 brievenverzameling epistolero sub :1 brievenschrijver epistolographia sub :1 epistolografie, kunst van het briefschrijven :le genere litterari del -- = het literaire genre van het brievenschrijven epistolographic adj :1 epistolografisch epistolographo sub :1 epistolograaf, briefschrijver (inz. auteur van wie men de verzamelde brieven bezit) + epistropheo sub :1 ANATOMIA epistrofeus, draaier + epistylio sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER epistyl(us), architraaf + epitaphic adj :1 van het grafschrift, het grafschrift betreffend epitaphio sub :1 grafschrift, epitaaf, epitafium + epitase (-asis) sub :1 hoofdhandeling in een Grieks dramatisch werk + epitaxia sub :1 epitaxie :-- hydrothermal = hydrothermische epitaxie + epitaxial adj :1 epitaxiaal :corpore -- = epitaxiaal lichaam :collector -- = epitaxiale collector :crescentia -- = epitaxiale aangroei + epithalamie adj :1 bruilofts... :canto -- = bruiloftslied + epithalamio sub :1 bruiloftslied/dicht, epithalamium + epithelial adj :1 ANATOMIA epitheel..., epitheliaal :cellula -- = epitheelcel :texito -- = epitheelweefsel :tumor -- = epitheliale tumor + epithelio sub :1 ANATOMIA epitheel, epithelium, opperste laag van de huid :-- glandular = klierepitheel + epithelioma sub :1 epithelioom (gezwel van epitheelcellen), huidkanker :-- hepatic = levercarcinoom epithema sub :1 PHARMACIA papkompres epithetic adj :1 epithetisch :formas -- = epithetische vormen epitheto sub :1 epitheton, toevoegsel, bijnaam, toenaam + epitomar v :1 resumeren, samenvatten, een uittreksel/overzicht/résumé maken van + epitomator sub :1 iemand die een uittreksel/overzicht/résumé maakt + epitome sub :1 epitoom, kort begrip, uittreksel, kort overzicht, résumé, schets + epitomic sub :1 epitoom/overzicht/résumé betreffend + epitomista sub :1 iemand die een uittreksel/overzicht/résumé maakt, excerpent + epitrope sub :1 epitrope + epizoic adj :1 epizoïsch :dissemination -- = epizoïsche verspreiding epizoon(pl :epizoa) sub :1 insekt dat op of in de huid van dieren leeft, zoals luizen en teken + epizootia sub :1 epizoötie (besmettelijke veeziekte), runderpest + epizootic adj :1 epidemisch (ziekte onder dieren) :maladia -- = epidemische veeziekte :aphtha -- = epidemische klauwzeer epocha sub :1 tijdperk, tijdvak, tijd, periode :-- glacial = ijstijd :facer -- = baanbrekend zijn, opgang maken, epoche maken, een nieuw tijdperk inluiden, stof doen opwaaien :-- transitori/de transition = overgangstijd :-- del cavalleria = riddertijd :-- del perrucas = pruikentijd :-- del revolution francese = tijdperk van de Franse revolutie :-- industrial = industriëel tijdperk :-- de gloria = glorietijd :le governamento del -- = de toenmalige regering :Picasso in su -- blau = Picasso in zijn blauwe periode :spirito del -- = geest van de tijd :le exigentias de nostre -- = de eisen des tijds :esser filio de su -- = een kind van zijn tijd zijn :tractar un autor in le quadro de su -- = een schrijver in het raam van zijn tijd behandelen epochal adj :1 een tijdperk, etc. betreffende + epodic adj :1 epodisch :poesia -- = epodische poëzie epodo sub :1 epode, nazang, slotzang, toezang (v.e. ode) eponyme adj :1 eponiem, naamgevend eponymia sub :1 HISTORIA ambt of ambtsduur van een eponieme magistraat eponymo sub :1 naamgever epopeia sub :1 epos :-- classic = klassieke epos :-- germanic = Germaanse epos :-- carolingian = Karolingische epos :-- animal = dierenepos :-- cavalleresc = ridderepos :2 heldenfeiten + epoptic :1 epoptisch :colores -- = epoptische kleuren + epoptica sub :1 epoptica epos sub :1 epos, heldendicht + epoxydo sub :1 CHIMIA epoxide + epsilon sub :1 epsilon (vijfde letter van het Griekse alfabet) + epsomite sub :1 bitterzout, epsomzout, Engels zout + epulide sub :1 MEDICINA tandvleesgezwel, epulis + epurar adj :1 zuiveren, reinigen :-- aquas cloacal/de cloaca = rioolwater zuiveren :-- un gas = een gas zuiveren :-- un mineral = een erts zuiveren :FIGURATE -- un partito politic = een politieke partij zuiveren + epuration sub :1 zuivering, reiniging :-- del aere = luchtzuivering :-- biologic de aquas residuari = biologische zuivering/reiniging van afvalwater equabile adj :1 gelijkmatig + equabilitate sub :1 gelijkmatigheid equal adj :1 gelijk, eender, dezelfde, hetzelfde :paga -- = gelijke betaling :respiration -- = regelmatige ademhaling :pulso -- = regelmatige pols(slag) :scriptura -- = regelmatig handschrift :polos -- = gelijknamige polen :repartir in partes -- = gelijkelijk verdelen :2 gelijkmatig, gelijkvormig, in evenwicht, onveranderlijk :3 MUSICA gelijkzwevend + equal sub :1 gelijke :beltate sin -- = weergaloze schoonheid :non haber su -- = zijns gelijke niet hebben :tractar un persona de -- a --/como su -- = op gelijke voet met elkaar omgaan equalar v :1 gelijk maken, effenen, egaliseren :2 gelijkstellen (met), evenaren, gelijk zijn aan, net zo goed, etc. zijn als :un e un equala duo = een en een is twee :-- se a un persona = zich gelijk achten aan iemand anders equalator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat gelijk maakt/effent/egaliseert :2 SPORT het gelijkmakende doelpunt, gelijkmaker + equaliarista sub :1 egalitarist equalisar v :1 gelijk maken, effenen, egaliseren (grond) :2 FIGURATE nivelleren, gelijkmaken :-- le salarios = de lonen nivelleren :3 SPORT gelijk spelen, gelijkspel maken :post le medie tempore Ajax ha equalisate = na de rust kwam Ajax gelijk + equalisation sub :1 het gelijkmaken, het effenen, het egaliseren (grond), gelijkmaking :2 FIGURATE het gelijk maken, het nivelleren, nivellering :-- del cursos = koersnivellering :3 SPORT gelijk spel :goal (A) de -- = gelijkmaker + equalisator sub :1 equaliser + equalitari adj :1 egalitair :theoria -- = egalitaire theorie :ideologia -- = egalitaire ideologie + equalitarismo sub :1 egalitarisme equalitate sub :1 gelijkheid :-- de derectos = gelijkberechtiging :-- juridic = rechtsgelijkheid :-- racial = rassengelijkheid :-- del homine e del femina = gelijkstelling van man en vrouw :signo de -- = isgelijkteken :2 gelijkmatigheid, regelmatigheid :3 effenheid (grond) equalmente adv :1 gelijkelijk, in gelijke mate, evenzeer, even :2 ook, eveneens equanime adj :1 gelijkmoedig, onverstoorbaar equanimitate sub :1 gelijkmoedigheid, onverstoorbaarheid equar v :1 gelijkstellen (aan/met) :2 MATHEMATICA in een vergelijking uitdrukken equation sub :1 MATHEMATICA CHIMIA vergelijking, equatie :-- algebric/algebraic = algebraïsche vergelijking :-- linear/del prime grado = vergelijking van de eerste graad :-- quadratic/del secunde grado = vierkantsvergelijking :-- cubic/del tertie grado = derdemachtsvergelijking :-- de un grado superior = hogeremachtsvergelijking :-- exponential = exponentiële vergelijking :-- differential = differentiaalvergelijking :-- integral = integraalvergelijking :-- trigonometric = goniometrische vergelijking :-- identic = identieke vergelijking :-- chimic = reactievergelijking :-- de regression = regressievergelijking :-- de continuitate = continuïteitsvergelijking :-- canonic = canonieke vergelijking :--es simultanee = simultaanvergelijkingen :-- de Euler = vergelijking van Euler :membro sinistre/leve de un -- = linkerlid van een vergelijking :poner un -- = een vergelijking opstellen :reducer un -- = een vergelijking herleiden :signo de -- = gelijkteken :resolver un -- = een vergelijking oplossen :2 ASTRONOMIA tijdsvereffening equator sub :1 evenaar, evennachtslijn, linie, equator :-- celeste/celestial = hemelequator :-- magnetic = magnetische evenaar :-- thermic = thermische equator equatorial adj :1 equatoriaal :zona -- = equatoriale zone :diametro -- = diameter van de equator :currente -- = equatoriale stroom :parallaxe -- = equatoriale parallax :ASTRONOMIA coordinatas -- = equatoriaalcoördinaten eque adj :1 rechtmatig, billijk, gerechtvaardigd, integer, rechtvaardig :precio -- = redelijke prijs :sententia -- = rechtvaardig vonnis :judice -- = integere rechter :esser -- = rechtvaardig zijn :reciper un tractamento -- = een billijke behandeling krijgen equestre adj :1 ruiter..., rij..., paarde... :statua -- = ruiterstandbeeld :festa -- = ruiterfeest :exercitio -- = rijoefening :circo -- = paardenspel :sport (A) -- = ruitersport :artista -- = kunstrijder :portrait (F) -- = ruiterportret + equeto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- lanceolate = riddervis + equiangular adj :1 MATHEMATICA gelijkhoekig :quadrangulos -- = gelijkhoekige vierhoeken + equiangularitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA gelijkhoekigheid + equiangule adj :1 MATHEMATICA gelijkhoekig :quadrangulos -- = gelijkhoekige vierhoeken + equides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA paardachtigen equidifferente adj :1 MATHEMATICA, FIGURATE op gelijke wijze verschillend + equidifferentia sub :1 MATHEMATICA, FIGURATE gelijkheid van verschil equidistante adj :1 MATHEMATICA equidistant, op gelijke afstand :projection -- = equidistante projectie :urbes -- de Paris = steden die op gelijke afstand van Parijs liggen equidistantia sub :1 MATHEMATICA gelijke afstand, equidistantie + equidistar v :1 MATHEMATICA op gelijke afstand liggen equilateral adj :1 MATHEMATICA gelijkzijdig :non -- = ongelijkzijdig :triangulo -- = gelijkzijdige driehoek :polygono -- = gelijkzijdige veelhoek + equilateralitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA gelijkzijdigheid equilatere adj :1 MATHEMATICA gelijkzijdig :triangulo -- = gelijkzijdige driehoek :hyperbola -- = hyperbool met rechthoekige asymptoten + equilibrante adj :1 tegenwicht vormend :peso -- = tegenwicht equilibrar v :1 in evenwicht brengen :-- le fortias = de krachten in evenwicht brengen :-- le rotas de un auto(mobile) = de wielen van een auto uitlijnen :-- un budget = een begroting sluitend maken :-- le colores = de kleuren op elkaar afstemmen :-- le pression del pneus (F) = de banden op gelijke spanning brengen :un offerta ben equilibrate de programmas televisive/de television = een goed gedoseerd aanbod van tv- programma's :2 in evenwicht houden, (uit)balanceren, stabiliseren, ondersteunen equilibrate adj :1 evenwichtig, stabiel, uitgebalanceerd :esser -- = in evenwicht zijn :construction -- = evenwichtige constructie :homine -- = evenwichtig man :carga -- = evenwichtige belasting :fortia -- = evenwichtige kracht :judicio -- = evenwichtig oordeel :critica -- = evenwichtige kritiek + equilibration sub :1 MEDICINA evenwichtszin, evenwichtsgevoel :2 balancering, stabilisering, equilibrering + equilibrator sub :1 stabilisator, evenwichtsinrichting equilibre adj :1 in evenwicht equilibrio sub :1 evenwicht, balans :esser in -- = in evenwicht zijn :guardar/mantener le -- = het evenwicht bewaren :restabilir le -- = het evenwicht herstellen :rumper/perturbar le -- = het evenwicht verbreken/verstoren :perturbation/ruptura del -- = verstoring/verbreking van het evenwicht :perder le -- = het evenwicht verliezen :mitter un cosa in -- = iets in evenwicht brengen :-- de un construction = evenwicht van een constructie :-- politic = politiek/staatkundig evenwicht :-- mental = geestelijk evenwicht :-- hydric = waterbalans :-- europee = machtsevenwicht in Europa :-- strategic = strategisch evenwicht :-- demographic = bevolkingsevenwicht :-- biologic = biologisch evenwicht :-- ecologic = ecologisch evenwicht :-- hydric = waterevenwicht :-- osmotic = osmotisch evenwicht :-- ionic/de iones = ionenevenwicht :stato/situation de -- = evenwichtstoestand :senso de -- = evenwichtsgevoel :organo del -- = evenwichtsorgaan :trave/trabe de -- = evenwichtsbalk :gymnastica de -- = evenwichtsgymnastiek :exercitio de -- = evenwichtsoefening :PHYSICA -- de fortias = evenwicht van krachten :PHYSICA -- dynamic = bewegelijk evenwicht :PHYSICA -- indifferente = indifferent evenwicht :PHYSICA -- stabile = stabiel evenwicht :PHYSICA :-- instabile = instabiel evenwicht :PHYSICA -- labile = labiel evenwicht :CHIMIA -- chimic = chemisch evenwicht : ECONOMIA -- budgetari = begrotingsevenwicht :ECONOMIA -- del balancia del pagamentos = evenwicht op de betalingsbalans equilibrista sub :1 koorddanser, evenwichtskunstenaar :--s de un circo = koorddansers/evenwichtskunstenaars van een circus equilibristic adj :1 de koorddanser/evenwichtskunstenaar betreffend + equimolar adj :1 CHIMIA equimolair + equimolecular adj :1 CHIMIA equimoleculair (evenveel moleculen van elke soort bevattend) + equimolecularitate sub :1 CHIMIA equimoleculariteit equin adj :1 paarde(n)... :pede -- = horrelvoet :racia -- = paarderas :carne -- = paardevlees :testa/capite -- = paardekop :variola -- = paardepokken equinoctial adj :1 evennachts..., nachtevenings..., equinoctiaal :punctos -- = nachteveningspunten :linea -- = evennachtslijn, evenaar :flor -- = equinoctiale bloem (12 uur geopend) :marea -- = springvloed, springtij :pluvia -- = equinoctiaalregen :tempestas -- = equinoctiaalstormen equinoctio sub :1 dag-en-nachtevening, aequinoctium, equinox :precession del --s = verplaatsing van de dag-en-nachteveningspunten :-- autumnal/de autumno = herfstnachtevening :-- vernal/de primavera = lentenachtevening :marea de -- = springvloed, springtij equipa sub :1 team, ploeg (anque SPORT) :sport (A) de -- = teamsport :spirito de -- = teamgeest :labor/travalio in -- = ploegenarbeid :chef (F) de -- = voorman, ploegbaas :-- de salvamento = reddingsploeg :-- de succurso/de emergentia = hulpploeg :-- medic/medical = medisch team :-- ministerial/de ministros = ministersploeg :travaliar/laborar in un -- = in een team/in ploegverband werken :travalio/labor in/de -- = groepswerk, werk in groepsverband :systema de tres --s = drieploegenstelsel :jocator de un -- = teamspeler :-- diurne/de die/de jorno = dagploeg :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtploeg :-- del matino = ochtendploeg :-- selectionate = kernploeg :-- national = nationale elftal, bondsploeg, bondselftal :-- de football (A) = voetbalelftal :-- feminin = damesploeg :le -- de Nederland = het Nederlands elftal :-- professional = beroepselftal/ploeg :secunde -- = B-ploeg, B-elftal, B-team :-- scholar = schoolelftal :-- complete = volledig elftal :-- homogene = homogene ploeg :classification/classamento per --s = ploegenklassement :etape (F) contra le horologio per --s = ploegentijdrit :formar/componer un -- = een team samenstellen equipage sub :1 MILITAR legertros, legeruitrusting :2 rijtuig, reistoerusting :3 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bemanning :rolo de -- = monsterrol :-- de cento homines = bemanning van honderd koppen :perir con tote le -- = met man en muis vergaan :-- de avion = vliegtuigbemanning equipamento sub :1 het uitrusten, het toerusten, het voorzien (van), het aanbrengen, het installeren :2 uitrusting, toerusting, outillage, gerei, voorziening, inrichting, installatie, apparatuur :-- sonor/audio = geluidsapparatuur, audioapparatuur :-- video = videoapparatuur :-- de combatto = gevechtsuitrusting :-- de skiator = ski-uitrusting :-- de alte fidelitate/de hi-fi (A) = hi-fi-installatie :-- de laboratorio = laboratoriumapparatuur :-- de camouflage {oe} = camouflageuitrusting :-- tropical = tropenuitrusting :-- del scaphandrero = duikeruitrusting :-- sanitari = sanitaire voorzieningen :-- de camping/de campamento = kampeeruitrusting :-- de radar = radarinstallatie :-- portuari = haveninstallaties :COMPUTATOR :-- peripheric = perifere apparatuur, randapparatuur equipar v :1 uitrusten, toerusten, voorzien (van), inrichten, installeren :-- un armea = een leger uitrusten :-- un flotta = een vloot uitrusten :iste region non es equipate pro le tourismo {0e} = in deze streek zijn geen toeristische voorzieningen :cocina completemente equipate = compleet ingerichte keuken :equipate con le armas le plus moderne = uitgerust met de modernste wapens + equipartition sub :1 PHYSICA gelijke verdeling, equipartitie :-- de Boltzmann = Boltzmannverdeling :le -- del energia cinetic de un gas = de gelijke verdeling van de kinetische energie van een gas + equipollente adj :1 MATHEMATICA LOGICA aequipollent, equipollent, gelijkwaardig :vectores -- = aequipollente vectoren + equipollentia sub :1 MATHEMATICA LOGICA aequipollentie, equipollentie, gelijkwaardigheid :-- de duo vectores = aequipollentie van twee vectoren equiponderante adj :1 van hetzelfde gewicht, evenveel wegend equiponderantia sub :1 evenwicht, gelijkheid in gewicht equiponderar v :1 hetzelfde gewicht hebben, evenveel wegen + equipotente adj :1 MATHEMATICA gelijkmachtig + equipotential adj :1 PHYSICA equipotentiaal :superficie/superfacie/plano -- = equipotentiaal oppervlak/vlak + equisetaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA equisetaceae, equisetaceeën, paardestaartenfamilie + equiseto sub :1 BOTANICA paardestaart, hermoes :-- arvense = akkerpaardestaart :-- hyemal = schaafstro + equitabile adj :1 rechtmatig, billijk, gerechtvaardigd :judicamento -- = billijk oordeel :2 rechtschapen, integer, onkreukbaar, onpartijdig :judice -- = onkreukbaar rechter equitar v :1 paardrijden equitate sub :1 rechtvaardigheid, billijkheid, onpartijdigheid :-- de un decision = billijkheid van een beslissing :-- de un tractato de pace = rechtvaardigheid van een vredesverdrag :2 rechtsgevoel, (natuurlijke) rechtsovertuiging :sentimento/senso de -- = rechtvaardigheidsgevoel :isto es contrari al -- = dit is in strijd met de rechtvaardigheid equitation sub :1 het paardrijden, paardrijkunst :-- de alte schola = hogeschoolrijkunst :schola/academia de -- = rijschool, manege :proprietario de un schola/academia de -- = rijschool-houder, manegehouder :lectiones de -- = rij-lessen :botta de -- = rijlaars :virtuoso del -- = meesterlijk ruiter equite sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN ridder (iemand die tot de Romeinse middenstand behoorde) equivalente adj :1 gelijkwaardig (aan), equivalent (met) :MATHEMATICA equationes -- = gelijkwaardige vergelijkingen :MATHEMATICA elementos -- = equivalente elementen :circuito -- = equivalente schakeling :iste duo expressiones es -- = die beide uitdrukkingen zijn gelijkwaardig :lor partes de hereditage es -- = hun erfdelen zijn gelijkwaardig equivalente sub :1 equivalent, tegenwaarde, synoniem :dar le -- de lo que on recipe = de tegenwaarde geven van wat men ontvangt :-- chimic = chemisch equivalent :-- electrochimic = elektrochemisch equivalent :-- mechanic de calor = mechanisch warmte-equivalent :-- de un vocabulo = equivalent/synoniem van een woord equivalentia sub :1 gelijkwaardigheid, gelijkstelling :MATHEMATICA relation de -- = equivalentierelatie :MATHEMATICA -- de duo equationes = equivalentie van twee vergelijkingen :PHYSICA principio de -- = equivalentieprincipe equivaler v :1 gelijke waarde hebben (als), gelijkstaan (met) :le millia marin/nautic equivale a 1852 m. = de zeemijl staat gelijk met 1852 m. :iste responsa equivale a un refusa = dit antwoord komt neer op een weigering equivoc adj :1 dubbelzinnig, ambigu, meerduidig, duister, onduidelijk :phrase -- = zin die voor tweeërlei uitleg vatbaar is :terminos -- = dubbelzinnige termen :attitude -- = dubbelzinnige houding :joco de parolas -- = gewaagde woordspeling :su responsas esseva -- = zijn antwoorden waren dubbelzinnig :2 verdacht, louche, bedenkelijk :reputation -- = bedenkelijke reputatie :individuo -- = verdacht persoon :reguardos -- = louche blikken equivocar v :1 dubbelzinnig spreken, draaien, er omheen praten, een slag om de arm houden, een ontwijkend antwoord geven equivocation sub :1 dubbelzinnigheid :2 het draaien, het geven van een ontwijkend antwoord + equivocitate sub :1 dubbelzinnigheid, tweeslachtigheid, meerduidigheid, equivociteit :-- de un termino = dubbelzinnigheid van een term :-- de un phrase = meerduidigheid van een zin equivoco sub :1 woordspeling, dubbelzinnigheid, onduidelijkheid :declaration sin -- = ondubbelzinnige verklaring equo sub :1 paard era sub :1 tijdperk, tijdvak, era, tijd :-- de Roma = tijdperk van Rome :-- del cruciadas = tijd van de kruistochten :-- de prosperitate = tijd van voorspoed :-- atomic = atoomtijdperk :-- spatial = ruimtetijdperk :-- geologic = geologisch tijdperk :-- victorian = Victoriaanse tijdperk :-- del informatica = informaticatijdperk :2 jaartelling, tijdrekening :-- christian = christelijke jaartelling era = esseva :1 was, waren + eradicabile adj :1 te ontwortelen, uit te roeien, te verdelgen eradicar v :1 ontwortelen, uitroeien, verdelgen eradication sub :1 het ontwortelen, het uitroeien, het verdelgen, ontworteling, uitroeiing, verdelging eradicative adj :1 ontwortelend, uitroeiend, verdelgend, uitroeiings..., verdelgings... eradicator sub :1 iemand die ontwortelt/uitroeit/verdelgt, uitroeier, verdelger + eragrostis sub :1 BOTANICA liefdegras :-- mexican = mexicaans liefdegras :-- abyssinic = abyssinisch liefdegras + eranthis sub :1 BOTANICA :-- (hyemal) = winterakoniet + erasmian adj :1 Erasmiaans :pronunciation -- del greco = Erasmiaanse uitspraak van het Grieks :le ideal -- de tolerantia = het Erasmiaanse ideaal van verdraagzaamheid + erastian adj :1 volgens het erastianisme + erastianismo sub :1 HISTORIA erastianisme + erastiano sub :1 aanhanger van het erastianisme + erbium sub :1 CHIMIA erbium erecte adj :1 opgericht, rechtop(gaand), loodrecht, overeind :aures -- = opstaande oren :star con le testa/capite -- = met geheven hoofd staan erectile adj :1 wat zich kan oprichten, erectiel :texito -- = erectiel weefsel :pilos -- = haren die opgericht kunnen worden erectilitate sub :1 erectiliteit, eigenschap om zich te kunnen oprichten erection sub :1 het oprichten, oprichting, (op)bouw :le -- de un monumento = de oprichting van een monument :2 instelling, stichting :3 het stijf worden (van het manlijk lid), erectie erector sub :1 oprichter, stichter, grondlegger :2 ANATOMIA oprichtende spier eremita sub :1 kluizenaar, heremiet :cabana de -- = kluizenaarshut eremitage sub :1 afgezonderde plaats, eenzame plek, afgelegen woning eremiteria sub :1 kluizenaarswoning eremitic adj :1 kluizenaars... :menar un vita -- = een kluizenaarsbestaan leiden + eremophilaalpestre sub :1 bergleeuwerik + eremuro sub :1 BOTANICA eremurus + erepsina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA erepsine (ingewandsenzym) + erethic adj :1 erethisch + erethismo sub :1 MEDICINA erethisme, overprikkeling, opwinding erg sub :1 PHYSICA erg (eenheid) + ergastoplasma sub :1 ergastoplasma + ergastulo sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN ergastulum (slaventuchthuis in Rome) ergo adv :1 bijgevolg, dus, derhalve, ergo + ergocalciferol sub :1 ergocalciferol, vitamine D2 + ergodic adj :1 ergodisch :processo -- = ergodisch proces :theorema -- = ergodisch theorema + ergographo sub :1 ergometer, ergograaf, spierkrachtmeter + ergologia sub :1 ergologie (bestudering van spierarbeid) + ergologic adj :1 ergologisch + ergometria sub :1 ergometrie (meting van spierarbeid) + ergometric adj :1 ergometrisch :MEDICINA bicycletta -- = fietsergometer + ergometro sub :1 ergometer, ergograaf, spierkrachtmeter + ergonomia sub :1 ergonomie, arbeidsleer + ergonomic adj :1 ergonomisch :controlos -- = ergonomische controles + ergonomista sub :1 ergonoom + ergonomo sub :1 ergonoom + ergosterol sub :1 ergosterol, provitamine D2 + ergot sub :1 moederkoorn + ergotamina sub :1 ergotamine + ergotherapeuta sub :1 bezigheidstherapeut, ergotherapeut + ergotherapeutic adj :1 ergotherapeutisch + ergotherapeutica sub :1 Vide: ergotherapia + ergotherapia sub :1 ergotherapie, arbeidstherapie + ergotina sub :1 CHIMIA ergotine + ergotinina sub :1 ergotinine + ergotismo sub :1 MEDICINA ergotisme, antoniusvuur, kriebelziekte, moederkoornkramp + ergotoxina sub :1 ergotoxine erica sub :1 BOTANICA erica, dopheide :-- arboree = boomheide :-- scopari = bezemdopheide ericaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA ericaceae, ericaceeën, heidekruidfamilie + ericacee adj :1 BOTANICA heideachtig ericiar v :1 overeind zetten (stekels, haren, veren, etc.), opzetten, oprichten, doen opstaan :2 van stekels voorzien :3 volstoppen :esser ericiate de debitas = tot over de oren in de schuld zitten ericio sub :1 egel :-- de mar = zeeëgel + Eridano sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Eridanus + Erie sub n pr :1 Erie :Laco -- = Eriemeer eriger v :1 oprichten, opzetten, bouwen :-- un monumento = een monument oprichten :-- un statua = een standbeeld oprichten :-- un tenta = een tent opzetten :-- un barricada = een barricade opwerpen :2 instellen, stichten, scheppen :-- un tribunal = een rechtbank instellen :-- un schola = een school stichten :3 verheffen :-- in principio = tot principe verheffen :-- se in = zich opwerpen tot, zich voordoen als + erigeron sub :1 BOTANICA fijnstraal + eriophoro sub :1 BOTANICA wollegras :-- vaginate = eenarig wollegras :-- latifolie = breed wollegras :-- angustifolie = veenpluis :-- gracile = slank wollegras + eriosoma sub :1 bloedluis :invasion de --s = bloedluizenplaag + eristic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA disputeer... :arte -- = dispu-teerkunst + eristica sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA eristiek, twist/redeneerkunde + Eritrea sub n pr :1 Eritrea + eritree adj :1 Eritrees + erlenmeyer sub :1 phiola/flasco -- = erlenmeyer eroder v :1 eroderen, aantasten, afknagen, afslijpen, afschuren, uitschuren, invreten, wegvreten, uithollen :le acido erode le metallo = het zuur tast het metaal aan :le aqua erode le lecto del fluvios = water schuurt het bed van de rivieren uit + erodibile adj :1 erodeerbaar, gevoelig voor erosie + erodio sub :1 BOTANICA reigersbek erogar v :1 uitdelen, uitreiken + erogene adj :1 ero(to)geen :zonas -- del corpore = erogene zones van het lichaam + erophila sub :1 BOTANICA vroegeling eros sub n pr :1 Eros erosion sub :1 het eroderen, het aantasten, het uitschuren, het uithollen, erosie, aantasting, afslijping, invreting, wegvreting, wegslijping, afschuring, uitschuring, uitholling :-- del solo = bodemerosie :-- eolic/per le vento = winderosie, deflatie :-- fluvial/fluviatile = riviererosie :-- costari/litoral/marin = kustafslag :-- glaciari = gletsjererosie :-- costari/litoral = kustafslag :-- local = plaatselijke erosie :-- del ripa = oevererosie :-- del dunas = duinafslag :-- monetari = geldontwaarding :cyclo de -- = erosiecyclus :factor de -- = erosiefactor :indice/index de -- = erosie-index :intensitate de -- = erosie-intensiteit :protection contra le -- = erosiebescherming erosive adj :1 erosie..., eroderend, afslijpend, uitschurend, afschurend, wegvretend, invretend, uithollend :factores -- = eroderende factoren :le action -- del aqua = de eroderende werking van water + erosivitate sub :1 erosiviteit erotic adj :1 erotisch, wellustig, zinnenprikkelend :genere -- = erotisch genre :poesias -- = erotische gedichten :film (A) -- = erotische film :libro/scripto -- = eroticum :litteratura -- = erotische literatuur :arte -- = erotische kunst :instinctos -- = erotische instincten :impulsos -- = erotische impulsen + erotica sub :1 erotiek eroticismo sub :1 erotisch karakter + eroticitate sub :1 erotisch karakter, het erotisch zijn + erotisar v :1 erotiseren, erotisch kleuren + erotisation sub :1 erotisatie, erotisering erotismo sub :1 erotiek, zinnelijkheid :-- homosexual = homo-erotiek :-- de un roman = erotisch karakter van een roman :le -- in le obras de Baudelaire = de erotiek in de werken van Baudelaire + erotologia sub :1 erotologie, beschrijving van liefdestechnieken + erotologo sub :1 erotoloog + erotomane adj :1 erotomaan, aan seks verslaafd :delirio -- = erotomane vervoering erotomania sub :1 MEDICINA erotomanie, hyperseksualiteit + erotomaniac adj :1 erotomaan, aan seks verslaafd :delirio -- = erotomane vervoering + erotomaniaco sub :1 erotomaan + erotomano sub :1 erotomaan + erotophobia sub :1 erotofobie errante adj :1 zwervend, dwalend, dolend (op zoek naar avontuur) :tribo -- = nomadenstam :stella -- = dwaalster, planeet :reguardos -- = dwalende blikken :animal -- = zwerfdier :can -- = zwerfhond :catto -- = zwerfkat :cavallero -- = dolende ridder (CERVANTES) :le Hebreo -- = de wandelende Jood + errantia sub :1 het (rond)zwerven, zwerftocht, dooltocht errar v :1 dwalen, dolen, (rond)zwerven :-- in un foreste = door een bos dwalen :lassar -- su pensatas/pensamentos = zijn gedachten de vrije loop laten :lassar -- su reguardo = zijn blik/oog laten gaan :2 dwalen, zich vergissen :-- es human = vergissen is menselijk erratic adj :1 zwervend, doelloos, ongeregeld :ave -- = zwerfvogel :bloco/rocca -- = zwerfsteen, zwerfkei, zwerfblok erratum (pl: errata) LATINO :1 erratum, drukfout erronee adj :1 verkeerd, foutief, onjuist :calculo -- = foutieve berekening :doctrina -- = dwaalleer :idea -- = wanbegrip :responsa -- = foutief antwoord :informationes -- = onjuiste inlichtingen :deduction -- = onjuiste gevolgtrekking :rationamento -- = onjuiste redenering :affirmation -- = onjuiste bewering/verklaring :conclusion -- = onjuiste conclusie :citation -- = verkeerd citaat :indication -- = miswijzing :opinion/interpretation -- = misvatting :linguage -- = verkeerd taalgebruik + erroneitate sub :1 het onjuist/verkeerd zijn :le -- de un these (-esis) = het onjuist zijn van een stelling error sub :1 vergissing, fout, misrekening, abuis, dwaling :-- absolute = absolute fout :-- de calculo = rekenfout :-- judiciari/judicial = gerechtelijke dwaling :-- de grammatica = grammaticale fout :-- linguistic = taalfout :-- orthographic/de orthographia = spelfout :-- de impression = drukfout :-- typographic/de composition = zetfout :-- de typamento/de dactylographia = typefout, tikfout :-- de lectura = afleesfout :-- de commando = bedieningsfout :-- de addition = optelfout :-- de parallaxe = parallaxfout :-- de penna = verschrijving :-- de pensata/pensamento = denkfout :-- nominal = naamsverwisseling :-- de judicio/judicamento/de appreciation = beoordelingsfout :-- de procedura/procedimento = procedurefout, vormfout :-- del arbitro/de arbitrage = scheidsrechterlijke fout :-- impardonabile = onvergeeflijke fout :-- funeste = rampzalige fout :-- evidente = duidelijke fout :-- evitabile = fout die men kan vermijden :salvo --es = vergissingen voorbehouden :facer un -- = een fout maken :coefficiente de -- = foutenmarge :su --es de juventute = de dwalingen van zijn jeugd :isto es un -- evidente/obvie = het is een blijkbare vergissing :per -- = per abuis, abusievelijk, per vergissing :subjecte a -- = onderhevig aan dwaling :committer un -- = een vergissing maken, een fout begaan :corriger/rectificar un -- = een vergissing herstellen, een fout goed maken :recognoscer su -- = zijn fout/dwaling inzien :esser in -- = het mis hebben, het bij het verkeerde eind hebben :recader in un -- = in een oude fout vervallen :collectionar le --es = de ene fout op de andere stapelen :inducer in -- = op een dwaalspoor brengen :salvo -- e omission = vergissingen en weglatingen voorbehouden :le --es pullula in le traduction = de vertaling wemelt van de fouten + ersatz sub GERMANO :1 surrogaat, namaak, nep :-- de caffe = koffiesurrogaat erubescente adj :1 rood wordend, blozend erubescentia sub :1 het rood worden, het blozen :2 blos erubescer v :1 rood worden, blozen eruca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rups :nido de --s = rupsennest :ovo de -- = rupse-ei :invasion de --s = rupsenplaag :damno(s) causate per --s = rupsenvraat :2 BOTANICA eruca :3 rupsband, rupsketting :rota de -- = rupswiel :vehiculo a --s = rupsvoertuig :tractor a --s = trekker met rupsbanden :grue a --s = rupskraan :carro a --s = rupswagen :bulldozer (A) a --s = rupsbulldozer :excavator super --s = rupsgraafmachine :transmission per --s = rupsaandrijving + eruciforme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA rupsvormig :larva -- = rupsvormige larve eructar v :1 oprispen, oprispingen hebben, boeren eructation sub :1 het oprispen, het boeren, oprisping, boer :-- acre/acide = zure oprisping erudir v :1 onderwijzen, instructie geven, instrueren erudite adj :1 erudiet, geleerd, geletterd, doorwrocht :autor/scriptor -- = geleerd schrijver erudition sub :1 eruditie, geleerdheid, geletterdheid, doorwrochtheid :-- litterari = literaire eruditie :haber un -- encyclopedic = een encyclopedische geleerdheid hebben :-- false = schijngeleerdheid :-- sterile = steriele geleerdheid erudito sub :1 geleerde :-- cameral = kamergeleerde :-- false = schijngeleerde erumper v :1 barsten, springen, splijten :2 uitbarsten, losbarsten, openbarsten, doorbreken :-- in risada/riso = in lachen uitbarsten :-- in lacrimas = in tranen uitbreken :-- in planctos = in klachten uitbarsten :-- in imprecationes = in verwensingen uitbreken :le hostilitates erumpeva de novo in tote intensitate = de vijandelijkheden bastten weer in volle hevigheid los :un pluvia de questiones ha erumpite = een spervuur van vragen brandde los eruption sub :1 het uitbarsten, het losbarsten, het openbarsten, het doorbreken, uitbarsting, erup-tie :le -- del Vesuvio del anno 79 = de uitbarsting van de Vesuvius van het jaar 79 :-- submarin = onderzeese uitbarsting :2 MEDICINA (huid)uitslag :-- febril = koortsuitslag :-- de buttones = uitslag van puistjes eruptive adj :1 eruptief, door uitbarsting gevormd, vulkanisch :petra/rocca -- = eruptief gesteente :activitate -- de un vulcano = eruptieve activiteit van een vulkaan :2 MEDICINA (huid)uitslag..., met uitslag (gepaard gaand) :febre -- = koorts met uitslag eruptivitate sub :1 eruptieve toestand + ervo sub :1 BOTANICA wikerwt + erygnatobarbate sub :1 ZOOLOGIA baardrob + eryngio sub :1 BOTANICA kruisdistel, endeloos :-- maritime = zeekruisdistel, blauwe zeedistel, meerdistel :-- campestre = donderdistel, tuimeldistel :-- plan = vlakbladige kruisdistel + erysimo sub :1 BOTANICA steenraket erysipela sub :1 MEDICINA huidroos, belroos, wondroos + erysipelatose adj :1 MEDICINA (bel)roosachtig :inflammation -- = roosachtige ontsteking :tumor -- = roosachtige tumor + erythema sub :1 MEDICINA rode uitslag, erythema :-- solar = zonnebrand + erythematose adj :1 erythema... :eruption -- = rode uitslag + erythrea sub :1 BOTANICA duizendguldenkruid + erythrina sub :1 BOTANICA koraalboom, koraalstruik :-- umbrose = dadap + erythroblasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA erythroblast (onrijp rood bloedlichaampje) + erythrocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA erythrocyt, rood bloedlichaampje + erythromycina sub :1 erythromycine (antibioticum) + erythrophobia sub :1 MEDICINA bloosangst + erythropoetina sub :1 erytropoëtine + erythrosina sub :1 erythrosine (rode kleurstof voor voedingswaren) es v :1 ben, bent, is, zijn, zijt Esau sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Esau + esbossar v :1 een ruwe schets/opzet maken :-- un imagine = een beeld schetsen + esbosso sub :1 ruwe schets, ontwerp :album de --s = schetsboek esca sub :1 (lok)aas, lokspijs, lokstem, verlokking :-- vivente = levend aas :-- artificial = kunstaas :ave de -- = lokvogel :anate de -- = lokeend :pipion de -- = lokduif :attachar {sj} le -- al hamo = het aas aan de haak doen :servir se de un agnetto vive como -- pro le lupos = een levend lam-metje gebruiken als lokaas voor de wolven :2 tondel + escalar v :1 escaleren, verhevigen :-- attaccos = aanvallen verhevigen :-- un conflicto = een conflict verscherpen + escalation sub :1 escalatie :-- de un conflicto = escalatie/verscherping van een conflict + Escalda sub :1 Schelde escaldar v :1 met een hete vloeistof of stoom branden of uitwassen, met kokend water begieten :2 zich (ver)branden (onopzettelijk), een brandwond oplopen (door heet water) escaldatura sub :1 het uitwassen of branden met een hete vloeistof of stoom, het begieten met heet water :2 brandwond (door heet water) + escamotage sub :1 weggoocheling, wegmoffeling, ontfutseling :-- de un carta = weggoocheling van een kaart escamotar v :1 weggoochelen, doen verdwijnen, rollen, (weg)moffelen, ontfutselen, verbergen; verdonkeremanen :un prestidigitator qui escamota cartas = een goochelaar die kaarten weggoochelt :-- un objecto in su tasca = een voorwerp in zijn zak moffelen :-- un passaporto = een pas rollen :-- papiros compromittente = bezwarende papieren doen verdwijnen :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden omzeilen :-- un conflicto = een conflict doodzwijgen escampar v :1 wegrennen, er vandoor gaan + escappabile adj :1 vermijdbaar escappada sub :1 slippertje, avontuurtje :un homine maritate qui face un -- = een getrouwd man die een slippertje maakt escappamento sub :1 het ontsnappen, het ontvluchten, het ontkomen, het ontlopen, ontsnapping, ontvluchting :scala de -- = brandtrap :2 echappement (van uurwerk) :3 uitlaat (van motor) :tubo de -- = uitlaat, uitlaatbuis, uitlaatpijp :potto de -- = knalpot :gas de -- = uitlaatgas :valvula de -- = uitlaatklep escappar v :1 ontsnappen (aan), ontvluchten, ontkomen (aan), ontlopen :lassar -- un prisionero = een gevangene laten ontsnappen :lassar -- le opportunitate = de gelegenheid laten glippen :-- al morte = aan de dood ontkomen :-- a un periculo = een een gevaar ontsnappen :-- al tentation = de verleiding ontvlieden :-- al policia = de politie ontlopen :-- del mano = uit de hand lopen :-- del peloton = zich losmaken van het peloton :-- con le cassa = er met de kas vandoor gaan escappata sub :1 het ontsnappen, het ontvluchten, het ontkomen, het ontlopen, ontsnapping, ontvluchting + escappato sub :1 ontsnapte gevangene, vluchteling escappatoria sub :1 uitweg (uit moeilijkheid), ontsnapping(smogelijkheid) :2 uitvlucht, voorwendsel, excuus + escappismo sub :1 escapisme + escappista adj :1 escapistisch :lectura -- = escapistische lectuur + escappista sub :1 escapist escar v :1 van (lok)aas voorzien, beazen :2 lokken (met lokaas) eschatologia sub :1 RELIGION eschatologie eschatologic adj :1 RELIGION eschatologisch :doctrina -- = eschatologische leer :studio -- = eschatologische studie :perspectiva -- = eschatologisch perspectief + eschatologista sub :1 RELIGION kenner van de eschatologie, eschatoloog eschatologo sub :1 RELIGION kenner van de eschatologie, eschatoloog + eschimese adj :1 eskimo... :can -- = eskimohond :lingua -- = eskimotaal eschimo sub :1 Eskimo eschylo sub n pr :1 Aeschylus esclusa sub :1 sluis :porta de -- = sluisdeur :camera de -- = sluiskolk :derectos de -- = sluisgeld, schutgeld :-- de evacuation = uitwateringssluis, zijl :-- de mar = zeesluis :-- de marea = getijsluis :-- de admission = inlaatsluis :-- de un canal = kanaalsluis :-- a aere = luchtsluis :-- duple = dubbele sluis :construction de --s = sluizenbouw :aperir le --s = de sluizen openen :clauder le --s = de sluizen sluiten :2 afsluiting (in kanaal, rivier) + esclusage sub :1 het schutten + esclusar v :1 schutten, door een schutsluis brengen + esclusata sub :1 schutwater + esclusero sub :1 sluiswachter escolamento sub :1 het doen wegstromen, afwatering, afvoer, afvloeiing, drainering, drainage, lozing :fossato de -- = kolksloot, afwateringsloot :orificio de -- = loosgat :tubo de -- = loospijp, draineerbuis :canal de -- = uitlozingskanaal escolar v :1 doen wegstromen, doen wegvloeien, doen afvloeien, draineren, lozen + escolatorio sub :1 afdruipplaat/plank (van aanrecht) escorta sub :1 MILITAR escorte, geleide, konvooi :nave de -- = escortevaartuig :flotta de -- = geleivloot :facer -- = geleide verlenen, escorteren :sub -- militar = onder militair geleide :2 stoet, gevolg :-- de honor = erewacht escortar v :1 MILITAR escorteren, konvooieren, dekken :2 begeleiden, vergezellen + escortator sub :1 escortevaartuig escudo sub PORTUGESE :1 escudo (munt) Esculapio sub n pr :1 Asklepios :esculapio = dokter + esculente :1 eetbaar :cypero -- = aardamandel + esculina sub :1 CHIMIA esculine + esculo sub :1 BOTANICA paardenkastanje + esdras,Ezra sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Ezra + eserina sub :1 PHARMACIA eserine + eserina sub :1 PHARMACIA eserine esmeraldin adj :1 smaragden, smaragdgroen :le mar -- = de smaragden zee esmeraldo sub :1 smaragd, emerald :2 le Insula de Esmeraldo = het Groene Eiland (Ierland) esophagee adj :1 ANATOMIA de slokdarm betreffend, slokdarm... + esophagismo sub :1 MEDICINA slokdarmobstructie, slokdarmvernauwing + esophagitis sub :1 slokdarmontsteking esophago sub :1 ANATOMIA slokdarm :movimento del -- = slokdarmbeweging :pariete del -- = slokdarmwand :cancere/carcinoma de -- = slokdarmkanker + esophagoscopio sub :1 slokdarmendoscoop esopic adj :1 Aesopisch esopo sub n pr :1 Esopus :fabulas de -- = fabels van Esopus esoteric adj :1 esoterisch, slechts voor ingewijden bestemd en/of te begrijpen, verborgen, geheim :libros -- = hermetische boeken :poesia -- = esoterische poëzie :ritos -- = esoterische riten :le doctrina -- de Pythagoras = le esoterische leer van Pythagoras esoterismo sub :1 esoterische leer, geheimleer, geheime wetenschap :le -- del rosacruce = de esoterische leer van de Rozenkruisers + espagnolette sub FRANCESE :1 spanjolet Espania sub n pr :1 Spanje :vinos de -- = Spaanse wijnen :blanco de -- = Spaans wit :musca de -- = Spaanse vlieg espaniol adj :1 Spaans :lingua -- = Spaanse taal :sauce (F) -- = Spaanse saus :dansa -- = Spaanse dans :musica -- = Spaanse muziek espaniol sub :1 Spanjaard :2 Spaans (taal) :3 patrijshond, spaniel + espaniol-francese adj :1 Spaans-Frans :dictionario -- = Spaans-Frans woordenboek + espaniolisar v :1 Spaans maken, verspaansen + espaniolisation sub :1 verspaansing + espaniolophone adj :1 Spaanssprekend :mundo -- = Spaanssprekende wereld + espaniolophono sub :1 Spaanssprekende espaventaaves sub :1 vogelverschrikker espaventabile sub :1 verschrikkelijk, vreselijk, ontzettend, afschuwelijk + espaventaculo sub :1 vogelverschrikker espaventar v :1 bang maken, verschrikken, angst aanjagen :-- se = bang worden, schrikken espavento sub :1 hevige schrik, ontsteltenis, angst, ontzetting :reaction de -- = schrikreactie esperantismo sub :1 Esperantisme esperantista sub :1 Esperantist esperanto sub :1 Esperanto :curso de -- = Esperantocursus :litteratura de -- = Esperantoliteratuur esplanada sub :1 voorplein, wandelplein, open ruimte, esplanade + espressivo ITALIANO :1 MUSICA espressivo + espresso adj ITALIANO :1 espresso :caffe -- = espressokoffie esquadra sub :1 winkelhaak, T-ijzer, verstekhaak :-- de ferro = hoekijzer :-- de agrimensor = landmeterskruis :2 groep, troep, ploeg, afdeling :-- del morte = doodseskader :3 MILITAR eskader :-- de chassa {sj} = jachteskader :-- aeree/de aviones = luchteskader esquadrar v :1 vierkant snijden/hakken, kanten, vierkanten, kanthouwen, kantrechten :ligno mal esquadrate = wanhout + esquadrilia sub :1 escadrille :-- de bombarderos = escadrille bommenwerpers :volo de -- = escadrillevlucht esquadron sub :1 MILITAR eskadron esque {eske} :1 PARTICULA INTERROGATIVE :-- ille ha le libro? = heeft hij het boek? essamage sub :1 het (uit)zwermen, uitzwerming (van bijen, etc.) :2 zwermtijd (van bijen, etc.) essamar v :1 (uit)zwermen (van bijen, etc.) essamatura sub :1 het (uit)zwermen, uitzwerming essame sub :1 zwerm, drom, menigte :-- de apes = bijenzwerm essayabile adj :1 essaaieerbaar (metaal, erts) essayage sub :1 het passen (van kleding) :cabina/cubiculo de -- = pashokje/kamer(tje) essayar v :1 proberen, pogen, een poging doen :-- de provocar un ruptura = op een breuk aansturen :2 (uit)proberen, (be)proeven, keuren, testen :3 (aan)passen (van kleding, schoeisel) :4 keuren (van edele metalen) :-- le auro = goud keuren essayator sub :1 keurmeester (van edele metalen), essayeur :2 coupeur (van kleding) :3 testrijder essayista sub :1 essayist, schrijver van essays essayo sub :1 proef(neming), keuring, test, toets :-- nuclear = kernproef :-- de traction = trekproef :-- de laboratorio = laboratoriumproef :perforation de -- = proefboring :pilota de -- = invlieger, testpiloot :volo de -- = proefvlucht :facer un volo de -- con un avion = een vliegtuig invliegen :pista/percurso de --s = proefbaan, testbaan :auto(mobile) de -- = testauto :abonamento de -- = proefabonnement :colpo de -- = proefschot :ballon de -- = proefballon :banco de -- = proefbank :periodo de -- = proefperiode :aco/agulia de -- = proefnaald :conilio de -- = proefkonijn :reactor de -- = proefreactor :tubo de -- = reageerbuisje :cabina/cubiculo de -- = pashokje :2 poging :--s timide = zwakke pogingen :3 essaai, essai, goudkeuring, zilverkeuring :peso de -- = keurgewicht :4 LITTERATURA essay + essenic adj :1 ANTIQUITATE RELIGION van de Essenen :textos -- = teksten van de Essenen + esseno sub :1 ANTIQUITATE RELIGION Esseen essentia sub :1 essentie, wezen, natuur, substantie :-- de un doctrina = essentie van een leer :-- del cosas = wezen der dingen :-- del homine = menselijke natuur :2 essence, extract, olie, (aromatisch) aftreksel :-- de caffe = koffie-extract :-- de lavandula = lavendelolie :-- de rosas = rozenolie :-- de myrto = mirte-olie :-- de pipere = peperolie :-- de salvia = salieolie essential adj :1 wezenlijk, essentieel, kenmerkend :differentia -- = wezenlijk verschil :character -- de un libro = wezenlijk kenmerk/hoofdkenmerk van een boek :puncto -- de un discussion = kernpunt van een discussie :2 noodzakelijk, fundamenteel, essentieel :pecia -- de un machina = essentieel onderdeel van een machine :le nutrition es -- al vita = voeding is essentieel voor het leven :duo cosas essentialmente differente = twee wezenlijk verschillende zaken :3 :oleos -- = etherische oliën essential sub :1 onontbeerlijk iets, hoofdzaak, kern, het wezenlijke :arrivar al -- = tot de kern komen :oblidar le -- = het belangrijkste vergeten + essentialismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA essentialisme :le -- de Platon = het essentialisme van Plato essentialitate sub :1 essentieel karakter, het wezen esser v :1 (er) zijn, bestaan (zelfstandig v ) :2 zijn (koppelv ) :3 worden esser sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA het zijn, het bestaan :dar le -- a = het aanzijn geven aan :2 wezen, persoon, individu, schepsel :-- human = menselijk wezen :le Esser Supreme = het Opperwezen (God) :le homine es un -- rational = de mens is een redelijk wezen + essugacapillos sub :1 haardroger, haardroogapparaat + essugadiscos sub :1 platenreiniger + essugamano(s) sub :1 handdoek + essugamobiles sub :1 stofdoek + essugapedes sub :1 deurmat + essugapenna sub :1 inktlap, pennelap/wisser essugar v :1 afdrogen (vaatwerk, handen), schoonmaken, afvegen (zweet, bloed, stof, tafel, etc.), afwissen (bril, tafel, zweet), afstoffen (meubels), drogen (tranen) :-- se le fronte = het voorhoofd afwissen :-- se le manos = zijn handen (af)drogen :-- se le pedes = zijn voeten vegen :panno de -- = droogdoek, theedoek + essugator sub :1 droger, afdroger essugavitros sub :1 ruitenwisser :-- intermittente = ruitewisser met interval est sub :1 oost, oosten :ir al est = naar het oosten gaan, oostwaarts gaan :vento del -- = oostenwind, oostelijke wind establimento sub :1 het opstellen, het vaststellen, het opmaken, het vastleggen :-- del factos = vaststelling van de feiten :2 het vestigen, het instellen, het installeren, het stichten, het invoeren :3 etablissement, instelling, inrichting, vestiging, firma :-- commercial = handelsfirma :-- public = openbare instelling :-- industrial/de industria = industriële vestiging :-- bancari/de banca = bankinstelling :-- de credito = kredietinstelling :-- de inseniamento = onderwijsinstelling :-- penitentiari = strafinrichting :-- thermal = kurhaus :JURIDIC :derecto de -- = vestigingsrecht establir v :1 opstellen, vaststellen, opmaken, vastleggen :-- un processo verbal = een proces verbaal opmaken :-- un precio = een prijs vaststellen :-- un budget (A) = een begroting maken :-- le balancio = de balans opmaken :-- le innocentia de un persona = iemands onschuld aantonen :2 vestigen, instellen, installeren, stichten, invoeren :-- un colonia = een kolonie vestigen :-- un campamento = en kamp opslaan :-- un imposto = een belasting instellen/invoeren :-- un record (A) = een record vestigen :-- un regulamento = een reglement invoeren :-- le fundamentos de = de grondslag leggen voor :interesses establite = gevestigde belangen :practicas establite = gebruikelijke praktijken :reputation ben establite = gevestigde reputatie :prejudicio establite = ingeworteld vooroordeel :conformar se al usos/usages/costumes establite = zich conformeren aan de bestaande gewoonten :ordine establite = gevestigde orde :-- se zich vestigen zich vestigen, zich installeren, een (handels)zaak beginnen :ille se ha establite a/in Bilthoven = hij heeft zich in Bilthoven gevestigd :le officio es establite in iste edificio = het kantoor is in dit gebouw gevestigd :3 onderbrengen, een verzekerde positie bezorgen :-- su infantes = zijn kinderen een goede positie bezorgen + establishment sub ANGLESE :1 establishment establitor sub :1 iemand die iets vestigt/opricht/sticht + est-african adj :1 Oost-afrikaans + est-africano sub :1 Oost-Afrikaan + est-asiatic adj :1 Oost-aziatisch estate sub :1 zomer :-- cal(i)dissime = gloeiend hete zomer :sonio de un nocte de -- = zomernachtsdroom :semestre de -- = zomerhalfjaar :residentia de -- = zomerresidentie, zomerverblijf-(plaats) :solstitio de -- = zomerzonnewende :hora de -- = zomertijd :horario de -- = zomerdienstregeling :curso de -- = zomercursus :die/jorno de -- = zomerdag :medio de -- = midzomer :planta de -- = zomerplant/gewas :vestimentos de -- = zomerkleren/kleding :saison (F) de -- = zomerseizoen :sol de -- = zomerzon :servicio de -- = zomerdienst :festa de -- = zomerfeest :campamento de -- = zomerkamp :mense de -- = zomermaand :temperatura de -- = zomertemperatuur :sport (A) de -- = zomersport :vacantias de -- = zomervakantie :tritico de -- = zomertarwe :-- pluviose = regenachtige zomer :-- calorose = hete zomer :le hirundines annuncia le -- = de zwaluwen kondigen de zomer aan + ester sub :1 CHIMIA ester + esterase sub :1 CHIMIA esterase + esterificar v :1 CHIMIA veresteren, in een ester omzetten :-- un acido = een zuur in een ester omzetten + esterification sub :1 CHIMIA verestering + esterisar v :1 CHIMIA veresteren, in een ester omzetten + est-europee adj :1 Oost-Europees Estfalia sub n pr :1 Oostfalen + est-german adj :1 Oostduits + est-germanic adj :1 Oostgermaans :linguas -- = Oostgermaanse talen + est-germano sub :1 Oostduitser esthesia sub :1 BIOLOGIA (prikkel)gevoeligheid, prikkelbaarheid + esthesiogene adj :1 BIOLOGIA esthesiogeen, prikkelopwekkend, prikkelvergrotend esthesiologia sub :1 BIOLOGIA waarnemingsleer, zintuigenleer + esthesiologic adj :1 BIOLOGIA esthesiologisch + esthesiometria sub :1 BIOLOGIA esthesiometrie, meting van de tastzin + esthesiometric adj :1 BIOLOGIA esthesiometrisch esthesiometro sub :1 esthesiometer esthesioneurose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA esthesioneurose estheta sub :1 estheet, kunstvriend, schoonheidsaanbidder, kunstgevoelige esthetic adj :1 esthetisch, kunstzinnig, smaakvol, schoonheids... :emotion -- = schoonheidservaring :placer -- = kunstgenot :gusto -- = esthetische smaak :valor -- = schoonheidswaarde :senso/sentimento -- = kunstgevoel :chirurgia -- = plastische chirurgie esthetica sub :1 esthetica, esthetiek, schoonheidsleer :le -- dogmatic de Platon = de dogmatische esthetica de Plato :-- industrial = industriële vormgeving + estheticitate sub :1 esthetisch karakter/waarde + esthetisar v :1 esthetiseren :scriptor esthetisante = esthetiserende schrijver + esthetismo sub :1 esthetisme, cultus van de schoonheid :-- de Oscar Wilde = esthetisme van Oscar Wilde + esthetista sub :1 iemand met een cultus voor de schoonheid, schoonheidsaanbidder estima sub :1 achting, respect, waardering :digne de -- = achtenswaardig, eerbaar :monstra/proba/prova material de -- = stoffelijk blijk van waardering :esser in grande -- = in hoog aanzien staan :tener in grande -- = hoogachten :montar in le -- de un persona = in iemands achting stijgen :haber le -- public = de algemene achting genieten :con le plus alte -- = met de meeste hoogachting :crescer in -- = in achting stijgen :gauder de -- general = algemeen geacht zijn :non gauder del -- de un persona = bij iemand niet erg gezien zijn :non haber in multe -- = geen hoge pet ophebben :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES gegist bestek, schatting, gissing :navigation al -- = vaart op gegist bestek estimabile adj :1 achtenswaardig, prijzenswaardig, lofwaardig + estimabilitate sub :1 achtenswaardigheid, prijzenswaardigheid, lofwaardigheid estimar v :1 schatten, gissen, ramen, begroten :facer -- un joiel = een juweel laten taxeren :-- un servicio a su juste valor = een dienst op zijn juiste waarde schatten :-- le damno(s) = de schade opnemen :2 menen, van mening zijn, vinden, achten :3 (hoog)achten, respecteren, waarderen :-- multo = hoogachten :estimate collega = waarde collega + estimate adj :1 geschat, getaxeerd :valor -- = geschatte waarde :2 gewaardeerd estimation sub :1 het schatten, het gissen, het ramen, het begroten, schatting, gissing, raming, begroting, waardebepaling :-- prudente = voorzichtige raming/schatting :-- del production = produktieraming :-- budgetari/del budget (A) = budgettaire raming :-- de error = foutschatting :secundo mi -- = naar mijn schatting :2 achting, waardering, appreciatie + estimative adj :1 schattend, begrotend, ramend + estimator sub :1 schatter, taxateur estivante sub :1 zomergast, zomervakantieganger estivar v :1 de zomer doorbrengen :ille estiva tote le annos al campania = hij brengt elk jaar de zomer op het platteland door + estivation sub :1 zomerslaap estive adj :1 zomers, zomer... :vacantias -- = zomervakantie :mense -- = zomermaand :jorno/die -- = zomerdag :tempore -- = zomerweer :residentia -- = zomerverblijf(plaats) :horario -- = zomerdienstregeling; tropenrooster :curso -- = zomercursus :flor -- = zomerbloem :temperatura -- = zomertemperatuur :viage -- = zomerreis :pluvia -- = zomerregen :dica -- = zomerdijk :leucojo -- = zomerklokje Estonia sub n pr :1 Estland estonian adj :1 Estlands estoniano sub :1 Estlander :2 (lingua) Estlands estrade sub FRANCESE :1 verhoging, podium :-- de honor = erepodium + estragon sub :1 BOTANICA dragon, klapperkruid :vinagre a -- = dragonazijn + estral :1 BIOLOGIA oestrisch :cyclo -- = oestrische cyclus, menstruatiecyclus estraniamento sub :1 vervreemding estraniar v :1 vervreemden, verwijderen, afkerig maken estranie adj :1 vreemd, buitenlands :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = gastarbeider :2 vreemd, ongewoon, zonderling, verwonderlijk, raar :un phenomeno -- = een vreemd/raar verschijnsel :isto ha un aspecto -- = dat ziet er vreemd uit MEDICINA :corpore -- = vreemd lichaam, "Fremdkörper" :un par -- = Jut en Jul :isto me pare -- = dat komt mij vreemd voor + estranier adj :1 buitenlands, vreemd :legion -- = vreemdelingenlegioen :lingua -- = vreemde taal :moneta -- = vreemd geld :sub le dominio -- = onder vreemde heerschappij :le pais suffreva sub domination -- = het land leed onder vreemde overheersing estraniero sub :1 buitenlander, vreemdeling :2 buitenland :telegramma pro le -- = buitenlands telegram :al -- = in het buitenland :un viage al -- = een buitenlandse reis + estranietate sub :1 vreemdheid, vreemd aspect, zonderlingheid, wonderlijkheid, eigenaardigheid + estro sub :1 (mbt zoogdieren) oestrus + estrogene adj :1 BIOLOGIA eostrogeen + estrogeno sub :1 BIOLOGIA oestrogeen + estron sub :1 BIOLOGIA oestron + estuarial adj :1 mbt/van een estuarium estuario sub :1 wijde riviermond, trechtermond(ing), estuarium :-- de marea = getijestuarium :porto de - estuariumhaven : pollution de -- = estuariumvervuiling estufa sub :1 zweetbad, stoombad, dampbad, sauna :2 droogkamer, droogruimte, droogkast :3 ANTIQUITATE thermen :4 broeikas :-- sin calefaction = koude kas :-- de rosas = rozenkas :effecto de -- = broeikaseffect :uva de -- = kasdruif :planta de -- = kasplant :flor de -- = kasbloem :fructos de -- = kasfruit :verduras/legumines de -- = kasgroente :temperatura de -- = kastemperatuur :climate de -- = kasklimaat :construction de --s = kassenbouw :constructor de --s = kassenbouwer :5 kachel :tubo de -- = kachelpijp :-- a/de gas = gaskachel :-- a/de petroleo = petroleumkachel :-- a/de carbon = kolenkachel :-- a/de oleo = oliekachel :-- de disinfection = ontsmettingsoven :-- economic = spaarkachel :fumo de -- = kachelrook :foco de -- = kachelvuur :calor de -- = kachelwarmte :placa de -- = kachelplaat :accender le -- = de kachel aanmaken :le -- functiona ben = de kachel brandt lekker estufar v :1 CULINARI stoven, smoren, sudderen :anguilla a -- = stoofpaling + estufato sub :1 CULINARI stamppot :-- de carotas = hutspot + estufatoria sub :1 stoofpan esturdimento sub :1 verdoving, bedwelming, duizeling esturdir v :1 verdoven, bedwelmen, doen duizelen, suf maken esturdite adj :1 verdoofd, bedwelmd :2 onbezonnen, onbesuisd, dolzinnig :responsa -- = ondoordacht antwoord etage sub FRANCESE :1 etage, verdieping :-- superior = bovenverdieping :-- inferior = benedenverdieping :missile a --s = meertrapsraket + étagère sub FRANCESE :1 étagère + etape sub FRANCESE :1 etappe, traject :-- de montania = bergetappe, bergrit :cursa per --s = etappewedstrijd :-- contra le horologio per equipas = ploegentijdrit :carta/mappa de -- = etappekaart :2 etappeplaats etate sub :1 leeftijd, ouderdom :de -- median = van middelbare leeftijd :de medie --, de -- medie = van middelbare leeftijd :major --, -- major = meerderjarigheid :minor --, -- minor = minderjarigheid :-- adulte = volwassen leeftijd :-- matur = rijpere leeftijd :-- avantiate = hoge leeftijd, bedaagdheid :de -- avantiate = van gevorderde leeftijd :-- minime = vereiste leeftijd :in/de -- avantiate = bedaagd :de un certe -- = op leeftijd :a mi -- = op mijn leeftijd :differentia/disproportion/disparitate de -- = leeftijdsverschil :-- competente pro votar = stemgerechtigde leeftijd :-- de discernimento = jaren des onderscheids :gruppo/categoria de (un determinate) -- = leeftijdsgroep :gente de mi -- = mensen van mijn leeftijd :-- scholar = schoolplichtige leeftijd :haber le mesme -- = even oud zijn :que -- ha vos? = hoe oud bent U? :attinger al -- de vinti-un annos = de 21-jarige leeftijd bereiken :morite/decedite al -- de 98 annos = overleden in de leeftijd van 98 jaar :2 tijdperk :-- de auro = gouden tijdperk, gouden eeuw :-- del petra = stenen tijdperk, steentijd :-- del ferro = ijzertijd :-- augustee = augusteïsch tijdvak :-- antique = oudheid etcetera LATINO :1 en zo voort, enz. eternal adj :1 eeuwig, eeuwigdurend :vita -- = eeuwig leven :gloria -- = eeuwige glorie :adeo/adieu (F) -- = afscheid voor altijd :discussiones -- = eindeloze discussies :somno -- = eeuwige slaap :rancor -- = eeuwigdurende vete eterne adj :1 eeuwig, eeuwigdurend :pace/reposo -- = eeuwige rust :vita -- = eeuwig leven :veritate -- = eeuwige waarheid :question -- = slepende kwestie :acquirer gloria -- = eeuwige roem ver-werven :Roma es le Citate Eterne = Rome is de Eeuwige Stad :principios --mente ver = eeuwig ware principes eternisar v :1 eeuwig/eindeloos laten duren, rekken, op de lange baan schuiven, traineren :-- un discussion = een discussie rekken :le guerra se eternisa = de oorlog duurt maar voort :2 vereeuwigen, onsterfelijk maken :iste discoperta eternisara le memoria de iste grande scientista = deze ontdekking zal de herinnering aan deze grote geleerde eeuwig doen voortduren :-- le nomine de un poeta = de naam van een dichter onsterfelijk maken eternitate sub :1 eeuwigheid :le -- del tempore = de eeuwigheid van de tijd :2 heel lange tijd, eeuwigheid :durar un -- = een eeuwigheid duren ethano sub :1 CHIMIA ethaan + ethanol sub :1 CHIMIA ethanol + etheno sub :1 CHIMIA etheen ethere sub :1 hemel (dichterlijk) :2 PHYSICA ether (hypothetische fijne stof) :pollution del -- = ethervervuiling :pirata del -- = etherpiraat, zendpiraat :3 CHIMIA ether :odor de -- = etherlucht : masca/mascara de/a -- = ethermasker/kapje etheree adj :1 etherhoudend, etherachtig :2 etherisch, vluchtig :corpore -- = etherisch lichaam :3 (POETIC) etherisch, hemels :volta -- = hemelgewelf, uitspansel etherificar v :1 CHIMIA in een ether omzetten :-- alcohol = alcohol in ether omzetten etherification sub :1 CHIMIA het omzetten in een ether, ethervorming etherisar v :1 mengen of verbinden met ether, toevoegen van ether :2 verdoven met ether etherisation sub :1 het verdoven met ether, ethernarcose :-- local = plaatselijke ethernarcose + etherismo sub :1 verdoving door ether + etheromane adj :1 etheromaan + etheromania :1 etheromanie + etheromano sub :1 etheromaan ethic adj :1 ethisch, moreel, zedelijk :aspecto -- de un problema = ethische zijde van een probleem :judicio -- = ethisch oordeel :norma/regula -- = ethische norm :preceptos -- = ethische voorschriften :valores -- = ethische waar-den :principios -- = ethische principes :concessiones -- de Kant = ethische concessies van ant ethica sub :1 ethiek, zedenleer :-- de Spinoza = ethiek van Spinoza :-- christian = Christelijke ethiek :-- professional = beroepsethiek :-- cynic = cynische ethiek :-- medic/medical = medische ethiek + ethicitate sub :1 ethisch karakter :le -- del stato = het ethische karakter van de staat ethico sub :1 ethicus, moralist ethiope sub :1 Ethiopiër :2 (taal) Ethiopisch ethiope adj :1 Ethiopisch Ethiopia sub n pr :1 Ethiopië ethiopic adj :1 Ethiopisch :stato -- = Ethiopische staat :lingua -- = Ethiopische taal :litteratura -- = Ethiopische literatuur :fauna -- = Ethiopi-sche dierenwereld + ethmoidal adj :1 ANATOMIA zeefbeen... :cavitate -- = zeefbeenholte + ethmoide sub :1 ANATOMIA zeefbeen + ethmoide adj :1 ANATOMIA zeefbeen... :osso -- = zeefbeen + ethnarcha sub :1 ANTIQUITATE etnarch + ethnarchia sub :1 ANTIQUITATE etnarchie + ethnia sub :1 etnie, volksgroepbevolkingsgroep ethnic adj :1 ANTIQUITATE heidens, afgodisch :2 ethnisch, volks..., ras... :musica -- = etnische muziek :gruppo -- = ethnische groep :insula -- = etnische enclave :minoritates -- = ethnische minderheden :differentias -- = etnische verschillen :characteristicas -- = ethnische kenmerken + ethniciser v :1 ethnicisar + ethnicitate sub :1 etniciteit + ethnobotanica sub :1 etnobotanica + ethnobotanista sub :1 etnobotanicus + ethnocentric adj :1 etnocentric + ethnocentricitate sub :1 etnocentrisme + ethnocentrismo sub :1 etnocentrisme :le -- del cultura europee = het etnocentrisme van de Europese cultuur + ethnocidio sub :1 etnocide ethnogenia sub :1 etnogenie ethnographia sub :1 etnografie, beschrijvende volkenkunde ethnographic adj :1 etnografisch :studios -- = etnografische studiën :recercas -- = etnografische onderzoekingen :museo -- = etnografisch mu-seum ethnographo sub :1 etnograaf + ethnolinguista sub :1 etnolinguïst + ethnolinguistic adj :1 etnolinguïstisch + ethnolinguistica sub :1 etnolinguïstiek ethnologia sub :1 etnologie, volkenkunde ethnologic sub :1 etnologisch, volkenkundig :recerca -- = etnologisch onderzoek ethnologista sub :1 etnoloog, volkenkundige ethnologo sub :1 etnoloog, volkenkundige + ethnomusicologia sub :1 etnomusicologie + ethnomusicologic adj :1 etnomusicologisch + ethnomusicologista sub :1 etnomusicoloog + ethnomusicologo sub :1 etnomusicoloog + ethnopsychiatria sub :1 etnopsychiatrie ethnopsychologia sub :1 etnopsychologie + ethogramma sub :1 ethogram + ethographia sub :1 ethografie + ethographic adj :1 ethografisch ethologia sub :1 ethologie, gedragsleer + ethologic adj :1 ethologisch :studios -- = etholo-gische studiën + ethologista sub :1 etholoog + ethologo sub :1 etholoog ethopeia sub :1 RHETORICA schildering van iemands karakter en zeden ethos sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA RHETORICA ethos, geest, karakter ethylamino sub :1 CHIMIA ethylamine ethyleno sub :1 CHIMIA ethyleen, etheen ethylic adj :1 CHIMIA ethyl... :alcohol -- = ethylalcohol, ethanol :compositos -- = ethylverbindingen ethylo sub :1 CHIMIA ethyl etiam adv :1 ook, eveneens, evenzo :non solmente ... sed -- ... = niet alleen ... maar ook ... :2 zelfs + etiologia sub :1 etiologie, leer van de oorzaken :2 MEDICINA etiologie :3 HISTORIA etiologie + etiologic adj :1 etiologisch + etiopathe sub :1 etiopaat + étiopathia sub :1 etiopathie etiquetta {kè} sub :1 etiket, label, (prijs/naam)kaartje, merk :-- autoadhesive = zelfklevend etiket :-- de garantia = garantielabel :-- de precio = prijskaartje :-- de adresse = adresstrookje :-- de qualitate = keurmerk :applicar un -- = een etiket aanbrengen :2 etiquette, omgangsvormen, ceremonieel, protocol :-- del corte = hofetiquette, hofceremonieel :respectar/observar le -- = de omgangsvormen in acht nemen etiquettar {kè} v :1 etiketteren, van een etiket voorzien, labelen :-- pacchettos = pakjes etiketteren :machina a/de -- = etiketteermachine :le lattas es etiquettate mechanicamente = de blikken worden mechanisch gelabeld Etna sub n pr :1 Etna Etruria sub n pr :1 Etrurië + etrusc adj :1 Etruskisch :lingua -- = Etruskisch :civilisation -- = Etruskische beschaving :cultura -- = Etruskische cultuur :necropole (-olis) -- Etruskische dodenstad etrusco sub :1 Etrusk (bewoner van Etrurië) :civilisation del -- = beschaving van de Etrusken :2 Etruskisch (taal) + etruscologia sub :1 etruscologie, studie van de Etrusken + etruscologic adj :1 etruscologisch :recercas -- = etruscologische onderzoekingen + etruscologo sub :1 etruscoloog, kenner van de Etrusken etui sub FRANCESE :1 etui, doos, foedraal, koker, hoes :-- de berillos = briletui :-- de passaporto = paspoortetui :-- con serratura fulmine = ritsetui etymo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA etymon, oerwoord :le -- de interlingua "verde" es le "viridis" latin = het etymon van "verde" in interlingua is het latijnse "viridis" etymologia sub :1 etymologie (wetenschap) :2 oorsprong of afleiding van een woord :-- popular = volksetymologie etymologic adj :1 etymologisch :dictionario -- = etymologisch woordenboek :senso -- = etymologische betekenis :orthographia -- = etymologische spelling etymologisar v :1 de etymologie van een woord uitvorsen/nagaan, etymologiseren :-- un familia de paroles = en woordfamilie etymologiseren etymologista sub :1 etymoloog etymologo sub :1 etymoloog + euarctoamerican sub :1 ZOOLOGIA baribal + eubacterio sub :1 eubacterie + eubiotica sub :1 eubiotiek + eucalypto sub :1 BOTANICA eucalyptus, gomboom, koortsboom :cortice de -- = eucalyptusbast/schors :trunco de -- = eucalyptusstam :oleo de -- = eucalyptusolie :ligno de -- = eucalyptushout :de ligno de -- = eucalyptushouten + eucalyptol sub :1 PHARMACIA eucalyptol + eucaryote sub :1 BIOLOGIA eukaryoot + eucharidio sub :1 BOTANICA eucharidium eucharistia sub :1 RELIGION eucharistie :celebration del -- = eucharistieviering eucharistic adj :1 RELIGION eucharistisch :precaria -- = eucharistisch gebed :congresso -- = eucharistisch congres + euchromatic adj :1 euchromatisch + euchromatina sub :1 euchromatine + euchromosoma sub :1 euchromosoom Euclides sub n pr :1 Euclides :algorithmo de -- = euclidisch algoritme euclidian adj :1 MATHEMATICA euclidisch :geometria (non) -- = (niet-)euclidische meetkunde :le spatio -- = de euclidische ruimte + eucratea sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pijpcelpoliep eudemonia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA eudemonie, geluk, welzijn eudemonismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA eudemonisme, leer van de gelukzaligheid :-- de Aristoteles = eudemonismo van Aristoteles + eudemonista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhanger van het eudemonisme + eudemonistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA eudemonistisch :le doctrina -- de Epicuro = de eudemonistische leer van Epicurus eudiometria sub :1 eudiometrie + eudiometric adj :1 eudiometrisch :instrumento -- = eudiometrisch instrument + eudiometro sub :1 eudiometer + eugenetic adj :1 eugenetisch + eugenetico sub :1 eugeneticus eugenic adj :1 eugenistisch :doctrina -- = eugenistische leer :mesuras -- = eugenistische maatre-gelen :practicas -- = eugenistische praktijken :sterilisation -- = eugenistische sterilisatie eugenica sub :1 eugenetica, eugenese, eugenetiek + eugenista sub :1 eugeneticus + euglena sub :1 ZOOLOGIA oogdiertje + Euler sub n pr :1 Euler :equation de -- = vergelijking van Euler :axes de -- = Euler-assen + eulerian adj :1 MATHEMATICA van Euler :axes -- = assen van Euler :equation -- = vergelijking van Euler eunucho sub :1 eunuch, haremwachter + eupatorio sub :1 BOTANICA leverkruid, boelkenskruid, eupatorium + eupepsia sub :1 MEDICINA goede spijsvertering + eupeptic adj :1 MEDICINA met/voor goede spijsvertering + eupeptico sub :1 middel voor de spijsvertering euphemia sub :1 eufemisme euphemic adj :1 eufemistisch, verbloemend, verschonend :expression -- = eufemistische uitdrukking :terminos -- = verbloemende termen euphemismo sub :1 eufemisme euphemistic adj :1 eufemistisch, verbloemend, verschonend :expression -- = eufemistische uitdrukking :terminos -- = verbloemende termen euphone adj :1 eufonisch, welluidend euphonia sub :1 welluidendheid, eufonie euphonic adj :1 eufonisch, welluidend :sonos -- = welluidende klanken + euphonisar v :1 eufonisch/welluidend maken + euphorbia sub :1 BOTANICA wolfsmelk, euphorbia :-- amygdaloide = amandelwolfsmelk :-- palustre = moeraswolfsmelk :-- platyphylle = brede wolfsmelk :-- esule = heksenmelk :-- splendente = christusdoorn + euphorbiaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA euphorbiaceae, euforbiaceeën, wolfsmelkfamilie + euphoria sub :1 euforie, opgetogenheid, goede stemming :-- del victoria = overwinningsroes :2 MEDICINA roes, vervoering :-- maniac = manie + euphoric adj :1 euforisch, opgetogen :esser in un stato -- = in een euforische staat verkeren :2 MEDICINA euforiserend, roesverwekkend + euphorisar v :1 euforiseren + euphotic adj :1 euphotisch :zona -- = euphotische zone + euphrasia sub :1 BOTANICA ogentroost Euphrate sub n pr :1 Eufraat + euphuismo sub :1 LITTERATURA euphuïsme, gekunstelde stijl + euphuista sub :1 LITTERATURA euphuïst, eufuïstische schrijver + euphuista adj :1 LITTERATURA euphuïstisch + euphuistic adj :1 LITTERATURA euphuïstisch + eurafrican adj :1 Europees-Afrikaans + eurafricano :1 iemand waarvan de ene ouder Europees is en de andere ouder Afrikaans Eurasia sub n pr :1 Eurazië + eurasian adj :1 Europees-Aziatisch + eurasiano sub :1 euraziër, iemand waarvan de ene oude ouder Europees is en de andere ouder Aziatisch, (in Nederlands-Indië) Indo eurasiatic adj :1 Euraziatisch :continente -- = Euraziatisch continent eureka! interj GRECO :1 (h)eureka! eurhythmia sub :1 evenwicht(igheid), harmonie :-- de colores = evenwichtigheid van kleuren :2 MEDICINA euritmie, regelmatige polsslag eurhythmic adj :1 evenwichtig, harmonisch :2 MEDICINA euritmisch :pulso -- = euritmische pols-slag + euro sub :1 euro + Euro,eurus sub n pr :1 Eurus, (zuid)oostenwind + eurocentric adj :1 eurocentrisch + eurocheque sub :1 eurocheque + eurocommission sub :1 eurocommissie + eurocommunismo sub :1 eurocommunisme + eurocrate sub :1 eurocraat + eurodeputato sub :1 europarlementariër + eurodollar sub :1 eurodollar :mercato del -- = eurodollarmarkt + eurofunctionario sub :1 euroambtenaar + Euromercato sub :1 Euromarkt Europa sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Europa :2 Europa (werelddeel) :-- Central = Midden-Europa :-- continental = vasteland van Europa :-- Meridional/del Sud = Zuid-Europa :-- Occidental/del West = West-Europa :-- Oriental/del Est = Oost-Europa :-- Septentrional/del Nord = Noord-Europa :carta/mappa de -- = kaart van Europa :Consilio de -- = Raad van Europa :Cuppa de -- = Eurocup :football (A) pro le Cuppa de -- = Europacupvoetbal + europarlamentario sub :1 europarlementariër + europarlamento sub :1 europarlement europee adj :1 Europees, van Europa :Russia -- = Europees Rusland :Communitate -- = Europese Gemeenschap :Union -- = Europese Unie :Commission -- = Europese Commissie :Parlamento -- = Europees Parlement :commissario -- = lid van de Europese Commissie :Union -- de Pagamentos = Europese Betalingsunie :mercato -- = europese markt :Banca Europee de Investimentos = Europese Investeringsbank :le nationes/populos -- = de volkeren van Europa europeisar v :1 vereuropesen, europeanisatie, Europees maken + europeisation sub :1 europeanisering, aanpassing aan Europese normen + europeismo sub :1 streven naar Europese eenwording + europeista sub :1 voorstander van Europese eenwording + europeista adj :1 pro-Europees + europeitate sub :1 Europees karakter europeo sub :1 Europeaan + europhobia sub :1 eurofobie europium sub :1 CHIMIA europium + eurosceptic adj :1 eurosceptisch + eurosceptico sub :1 euroscepticus + eurosocialismo sub :1 eurosocialisme + eurostrategic adj :1 MILITAR eurstrategisch + eurosummite sub :1 eurotop + euroterrorismo sub :1 euroterrorisme + Eurovision sub n pr :1 Eurovisie :festival de -- = Eurovisiesongfestival + eurystomooriental sub :1 dollarvogel + euscare adj :1 Baskisch :lingua -- = Baskische taal, Baskisch + euscaro sub :1 Bask :2 Baskisch (taal) + Eustachian adj :1 van Eustachius :trompa/tuba -- = buis van Eustachius + Eustachio sub n pr :1 Eustachius :tubo/trompa de -- = buis van Eustachius + eustatic adj :1 GEOLOGIA :movimentos -- = eustatische schommelingen + eustatismo sub :1 GEOLOGIA het rijzen en dalen van de zeespiegel, eustatische bewegingen + eutectic adj :1 PHYSICA eutectisch (met een vast smeltpunt) :puncta -- = eutectisch punt :mixtura -- = eutectisch mengsel :alligato -- = eutectische legering + eutectico sub :1 PHYSICA eutecticum, eutectische legering + eutexia sub :1 PHYSICA eutexie :puncto de -- = eutectisch punt + euthanasia sub :1 euthanasie, vrijwillige levensbeëindiging :-- active = actieve euthanasie :-- passive = passieve euthanasie :practicar le -- = euthanasie plegen euthanasic adj :1 euthanasie... + euthanatico sub :1 MEDICINA euthanaticum + eutrophia sub :1 eutrofie, voedselrijkdom + eutrophic adj :1 eutroof + eutrophicar v :1 eutrofiëren + eutrophication sub :1 eutrofiëring + eutrophisation sub :1 eutrofiëring Eva sub n pr :1 Eva + evacuamento sub :1 het afvoeren, het spuien, het lozen, het legen, het aftappen, het opruimen, het ontruimen, het evacueren, afvoering, spuiing, lozing, aftapping, opruiming, ontruiming, evacuering, evacuatie evacuante adj :1 MEDICINA laxatief, purgerend evacuar v :1 afvoeren, spuien, lozen, legen, aftappen, opruimen, ontruimen, evacueren :-- un casa = een huis ontruimen :-- le aqua = afwateren :iste polder (Ne) evacua su aquas in le canal de cinctura = deze polder spuit/loost op de ringvaart :on faceva -- le tribuna public = men liet de publieke tribune ontruimen :2 MEDICINA uitwerpen, zich ontlasten, wateren, braken, spuwen evacuation sub :1 het afvoeren, het spuien, het lozen, het legen, het aftappen, het opruimen, het ontruimen, het evacueren, afvoering, spuiing, lozing, aftapping, opruiming, ontruiming, evacuering, evacuatie :esclusa de -- = uitwateringssluis :orificio de -- = loosgat :tubo de -- = loospijp :2 MEDICINA het uitwerpen, het ontlasten, het wateren, het braken, het spuwen, ontlasting, spuwsel, braaksel :-- urinari = pislozing :-- de feces = stoelgang evacuative adj :1 MEDICINA ontlastend evader v :1 ontvluchten, ontsnappen, ontkomen :-- del prision/carcere = uit de gevangenis ontsnappen :facer -- un prisionero = een gevangene laten ontsnappen :2 sluw vermijden, ontduiken, ontwijken (een voorziene moeilijkheid) evaginar v :1 MEDICINA evagineren, aan een prolaps/uitzakking lijden evagination sub :1 MEDICINA evaginatie, uitstulping, uitzakking, prolaps evalutar v :1 schatten, taxeren, ramen, de prijs bepalen van :-- le numero de visitatores = het aantal bezoekers schatten :-- le costos = een schatting van de kosten maken, de kosten ramen :-- le damnos = de schade taxeren :io ha mal evalutate le distantia = ik heb mij op de afstand verkeken :2 nabespreken, evaluëren evalutation sub :1 het schatten, het taxeren, het ramen, schatting, taxatie, raming :-- del impostos = belastingaanslag :-- del costos = raming van de kosten, kostenraming :-- del production = produktieraming :-- de un distantia = schatting van een afstand :facer un -- global/approximative = een ruwe/globale schatting maken :2 nabespreking, evaluatie evanescente adj :1 geleidelijk aan verdwijnend, langzaam vervagend, vervliegend :imagines -- = langzaam vervagende beelden evanescentia sub :1 het geleidelijk aan verdwijnen, het langzaam vaag en onduidelijk worden, het langzaam vervagen :le -- de un imagine = het langzaam verdwijnen van een beeld evanescer v :1 geleidelijk aan verdwijnen, vervliegen, langzaam vervagen :2 flauwvallen, in zwijm vallen + evanescimento sub :1 het geleidelijk verdwijnen, het langzaam vervagen, het langzaam vaag en onduidelijk worden :2 het flauwvallen, flauwte, het bezwijmen + evangeliario sub :1 evangeliarium, evangelieboek, evangeliemissaal evangelic adj :1 evangelisch, christelijk :doctrina -- = evangelieleer :parabola -- = evangelische parabel :mansuetude -- = evangelische zachtmoedigheid :humilitate -- = evangelische nederigheid :perfection -- = evangelische volmaaktheid :virtute -- = evangelische deugd :bontate -- = evangelische goedheid :2 protestants Evangelina sub n pr :1 Evangelina evangelio sub :1 evangelie :le quatro --s = de vier evangeliën :-- de/secundo Marco/Mattheo/Lucas/Johannes = evangelie van Marcus/Mattheus/Lucas/Johannes :-- de Natal/del Nativitate = kerstevangelie :-- apocryphe = apocrief evangelie :predicar le -- = het evangelie prediken/verkondigen :predication del -- = evangelieprediking :predicator del -- = verkondiger van het evangelie, evangelieprediker evangelisar v :1 evangeliseren, het evangelie verkondigen, het evangelie prediken, kerstenen evangelisation sub :1 het evangeliseren, het verkondigen van het evangelie, evangelieverkondiging, evangelieprediking, kerstening :le -- del populos slave = de kerstening van de slavische volken evangelisator sub :1 evangelieprediker, evangelieverkondiger, evangelist, evangelisator :le monachos irlandese esseva le --es de Europa occidental = de Ierse monniken waren de evangeliepredikers van West-Europa evangelismo sub :1 evangelieleer, blijde boodschap, heilsleer evangelista sub :1 Evangelist (schrijver van één van de vier evangeliën) :2 evangelist + evangelistica sub :1 evangelistiek evangelo sub :1 evangelist evaporabile adj :1 verdampbaar, indampbaar + evaporabilitate sub :1 het verdampbaar/indamp-baar zijn evaporar v :1 doen verdampen, indampen, uitdampen :-- un liquido = een vloeistof verdam-pen :-- un solution = een oplossing indampen :-- se = verdampen, vervliegen, vervluchtigen :lacte evaporate = gecondenseerde melk evaporation sub :1 het verdampen, verdamping, uitdamping, indamping, evaporatie :-- thermal/thermic = thermische verdamping :apparato de -- = verdampingsapparaat evaporative adj :1 verdampings..., mbt verdamping, door verdamping + evaporator sub :1 verdampingstoestel, verdamper, evaporator evaporatori adj :1 verdampings... + evaporite sub :1 MINERALOGIA evaporiet evasion sub :1 ontsnapping, ontvluchting :-- del prision/carcere = ontsnapping uit de gevangenis :-- de un prisionero de guerra = ontsnapping van een krijgsgevangene :tentativa de -- = ontsnappingspoging :possibilitate de -- = ontsnappingsmogelijkheid :plano de -- = ontsnappingsplan :preparar/tramar un -- = middelen tot de vlucht beramen :2 verdwijning, vlucht, ontduiking :-- fiscal = belastingontduiking :-- de capitales = kapitaalvlucht :-- in le passato = vlucht in het verleden :-- foris del realitate = vlucht uit de werkelijkheid evasive adj :1 ontwijkend, vaag :dar un responsa -- = een ontwijkend/vaag antwoord geven :gesto -- = vaag gebaar :reguardo -- = ontwijkende blik :remaner/restar -- = zich niet vastleggen, vaag blijven :responder --mente a un demanda = ontwijkend op een vraag antwoorden + evasivitate sub :1 het ontwijkend zijn, het vaag zijn :ille responde con -- al question = hij antwoordt ontwijkend op de vraag + evasor sub :1 iemand die zich aan iets onttrekt :-- fiscal = belastingontduiker evection sub :1 ASTRONOMIA evectie (afwijking van de maan uit haar baan door de aantrekking van de zon), maansvereffening evelia sub :1 het ontwaken, het wakker worden eveliar v :1 wekken, wakker maken :-- curiositate/amor/interesse = nieuwsgierigheid/liefde/belangstelling opwekken :-- un cosa in un persona = iets in iemand wakker roepen :-- se = wakker worden, ontwaken :-- se de un sonio = uit een droom ontwaken :-- se de un somnolentia = uit een sluimer ontwaken :soniator eveliate = dagdromer :le ruito non me ha eveliate = ik ben door het lawaai heen geslapen eveliator sub :1 iemand die wakker maakt :-- de nove ideas = iemand die met nieuwe ideeën komt :2 wekker :-- de viage = reiswekker :-- a/de repetition = repeteerwekker :radio -- = wekkerradio :le -- sona = de wekker loopt af :non audir le -- = door de wekker heen slapen :poner/mitter le -- a sex horas = de wekker op zes uur zetten eveller v :1 uittrekken, uitscheuren, uitrukken :-- un cosa al oblido/oblivion = iets aan de vergetelheid ontrukken :le morte nos le ha evellite = hij is ons door de dood ontrukt :-- le vestimentos del corpore = de kleren van het lijf rijten + evenimential adj :1 die alleen de feiten beschrijft :historia -- = geschiedenis die alleen de losse feiten beschrijft + evenimento :1 gebeurtenis, voorval :guardar le memoria d'un -- = de herinnering aan een gebeurtenis houden evenir v :1 gebeuren, geschieden, plaats vinden evento sub :1 gebeurtenis, voorval :--s historic = historische gebeurtenissen :-- memorabile = gedenkwaardige gebeurtenis :-- mundial = wereldgebeurtenis :curso del --s = loop der gebeurtenissen :incatenamento de --s = aaneenschakeling van gebeurtenissen :--s precipitate = snel opeenvolgende gebeurtenissen :ille ha passate per multe --s = hij heeft veel meegemaakt :su explanation del --s = haar uitleg van wat er gebeurd is eventrar v :1 de buik openscheuren van :-- un animal = een dier de buik openscheuren :-- le solo = de grond openrijten eventration sub :1 het openscheuren van de buik :2 MEDICINA eventratie (het naar buiten treden van ingewanden) eventual adj :1 eventueel, mogelijk, gebeurlijk, bij vóórkomende gelegenheden :profitos -- = mogelijke winsten :costos -- = eventuele kosten :damno(s) -- = eventuele schade :successor -- = mogelijke opvolger eventualitate sub :1 eventualiteit, mogelijkheid, gebeurlijkheid :ille es preparate a omne -- = hij is op alles bedacht :esser preste a tote -- = op alle mogelijkheden/eventualiteiten voorbereid zijn :2 mogelijke gebeurtenis, eventualiteit :in le -- = als het geval zich voordoet, eventueel eversion sub :1 naar-buiten-draaiing :2 MEDICINA uitstulping, eversie :3 omverwerping, vernietiging, verwoesting, vernieling :-- del stato = omver-werping van de staat everter v :1 binnenste buiten keren eviction sub :1 JURIDIC evictie, uitwinning, uitzetting, verdrijving :ordine/mandato de -- = uitzettingsbevel evidente adj :1 klaarblijkelijk, duidelijk, vanzelfsprekend, zonneklaar, evident :con satisfaction -- = met kennelijk genoegen :contrasto -- = schrille tegenstelling :error -- = duidelijke fout :mentita -- = aperte leugen :veritate -- = waarheid als een koe :un caso -- de suicidio = een geheid geval van zelfmoord :isto es un cosa -- = dit spreekt vanzelf, dit ligt voor de hand :il es -- que ille ha mentite = het is zeer duidelijk dat hij heeft gelogen evidentia sub :1 klaarblijkelijkheid, duidelijkheid, vanzelfsprekendheid, evidentie :le -- del factos = de evidentie van de feiten :mitter/poner in -- = in het (dag)licht stellen, doen uitkomen, onderstrepen, de aandacht vestigen op :negar le -- de un cosa = iets niet willen inzien :demonstrar un -- = een open deur intrappen :le fortia del -- = de kracht van het vanzelfsprekende :render se al -- = zich buigen voor de feiten, zich door de feiten laten overtuigen + evidentiar v :1 duidelijk maken, doen blijken evincer v :1 JURIDIC gerechtelijk hernemen :2 JURIDIC uitwinnen, uitzetten, verdrijven + eviscerar v :1 de ingewanden verwijderen + evisceration sub :1 verwijdering van de ingewanden evitabile adj :1 te vermijden, vermijdbaar :error -- = vermijdbare fout :periculo -- = gevaar dat gemakkelijk kan worden vermeden + evitabilitate sub :1 vermijdbaarheid evitar v :1 vermijden, ontwijken, ontlopen, voorkomen :-- le reguardo de un persona = iemands blik ontwijken :-- un discussion = een discussie uit de weg gaan :-- le combatto = de strijd ontwijken :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden uit de weg gaan :-- le apparentias = de schijn vermijden :-- le casa de un persona = iemands huis mijden :-- le mal compania = slecht gezelschap mijden :-- le pena a un persona = iemand de moeite besparen evitation sub :1 het vermijden, het ontwijken, het ontlopen, het voorkomen, vermijding, ontwijking, voorkoming + evitator sub :1 iemand die (iets) vermijdt evo sub :1 lange tijdsperiode, (historisch) tijdperk :medievo = Middeleeuwen :-- antique = oudheid evocar v :1 oproepen (o.a. van geesten, van zielen), voor de geest halen, ophalen, in herinnering brengen, doen denken aan :-- un problema = een probleem aanroeren :-- spiritos = geesten oproepen :-- le passato = het verleden oproepen :-- su vita anterior = op zijn vroegere leven terugzien :-- le infantia = terugdenken aan zijn kinderjaren :2 JURIDIC :-- a un tribunal superior = voor een hogere rechtbank brengen evocation sub :1 het oproepen (o.a. van geesten, van zielen), het voor de geest roepen, het in het geheugen terugroepen :-- del mortos = het oproepen van de doden :2 JURIDIC het aan zich trekken van een zaak (door een hoger rechtscollege) :-- a un tribunal superior = het brengen voor een hogere rechtbank + evocative adj :1 die oproept, die voor de geest roept, die in herinnering roept :musica -- = mu-ziek die iets oproept :linguage -- = beeldende taal evocatori adj :1 die oproept, die voor de geest roept, die in herinnering roept :stilo -- = beeldende stijl :titulo -- = suggestieve titel :linguage -- = beeldende taal :gesto -- = veelbetekenend gebaar :2 JURIDIC die verwijzing naar een hogere rechtbank met zich meebrengt (mbt hoger beroep) + evoluta sub :1 MATHEMATICA evolute evolution sub :1 ontwikkeling (tot iets anders), (ver)loop, voortgang, verandering :-- del lingua = taalontwikkeling :-- del precios = prijsontwikkeling :-- del tempore = weersontwikkeling :-- del salarios = salarisontwikkeling :-- de un maladia = verloop van een ziekte :-- del eventos = loop der gebeurtenissen :-- del pensata/pensamento = ontwikkeling van het denken :-- linguistic = taalevolutie/ontwikkeling :-- tumultuose = stormachtige ontwikkeling :-- del mercato mundial = ontwikkelingen op de wereldmarkt :le sector del sanitate es in plen -- = de gezondheidszorg is volop in beweging :2 BIOLOGIA evolutie :-- del specie = evolutie van de soort :theoria del -- = evolutietheorie :-- convergente = convergente evolutie :-- continue = geleidelijke evolutie :-- discontinue = sprongsgewijze evolutie :-- regressive = regressieve ontwikkeling :3 MILITAR zwenking van troepen :4 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES verandering van koers :5 ASTRONOMIA omwenteling (van hemellichamen) + evolutionari adj :1 evolutionair :stadio -- = evolutiestadium evolutionismo sub :1 evolutionisme :-- de Spencer = evolutionisme van Spencer :-- de Lamarck = evolutionisme van Lamarck :-- de Darwin = evolutionisme van darwin evolutionista sub :1 evolutionist, aanhanger van de evolutietheorie + evolutionista adj :1 evolutie..., evolutionistisch :doctrina -- = evolutieleer :theoria -- = evolutionistische theorie + evolutionistic adj :1 evolutie..., evolutionistisch :doctrina -- = evolutionistische leer :these (-esis) -- = evolutionistische stelling :theoria -- = evo-lutionistische theorie :un interpretation -- del realitate = een evolutionistische interpretatie van de werkelijkheid evolutive adj :1 ontwikkelings..., veranderend, evolutief :processo -- = ontwikkelingsproces :forma -- = ontwikkelingsvorm :phenomenos -- = ontwikkelingsverschijnselen :stadio -- = ontwikkelingsstadium evolver v :1 een ontwikkeling doormaken, zich ontwikkelen :2 ontwikkelen, tot ontwikkeling brengen :-- un film (A) = een film ontwikkelen :3 MILITAR manoeuvres uitvoeren :4 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES de steven wenden, van koers veranderen + evonymo sub :1 BOTANICA kardinaalsmuts evulsion sub :1 het uittrekken, het uitscheuren, het uitrukken, uittrekking, uitscheuring :le -- de un molar = het trekken van een kies ex prep :1 uit, van, van...uit + ex sub :1 (Afk.: ex-marito/a) ex exacerbar v :1 MEDICINA verergeren, erger maken (ziekte, pijn) :le dolor se exacerba = de pijn wordt heviger :2 verscherpen, heftig maken, tot het uiterste prikkelen, verbitteren :odio que se exacerba = haat die feller wordt exacerbation sub :1 MEDICINA het verergeren, verergering (pijn, ziekte) :-- de un maladia = verergering van een ziekte :-- de un dolor = verergering van een pijn :2 het oplaaien, het verscherpen, het groter worden, verscherping, oplaaiing :-- de un desiro/desiderio = hevig oplaaien van een begeerte exacte adj :1 nauwkeurig, juist, exact, precies, punctueel, stipt :scientias -- = exacte wetenschappen :copia -- = juiste kopie :traduction -- = nauwkeurige vertaling :description -- = nauwkeurige beschrijving :responsa -- = juist antwoord :venir al hora -- = op de juiste tijd komen :esser -- a un rendez-vous (F) = stipt op tijd komen bij een afspraak :exactemente lo que io ha dicite = juist wat ik zei :observar exactemente le regulas = de regels nauwkeurig in acht nemen exaction sub :1 het afpersen, het knevelen, afpersing, knevelarij exactitude sub :1 juistheid, nauwkeurigheid, precisie :-- historic = historische nauwgezetheid :fixar un cosa con -- = iets nauwkeurig vaststellen :2 stiptheid, punctualiteit, nauwgezetheid :observar su deberes con -- = zijn plichten nauwgezet waarnemen :met pijnlijke -- = con exactitude religiose exactor sub :1 HISTORIA belastinggaarder :2 iemand die geld/betaling vordert, afperser + ex aequo LATINO :1 ex aequo exaggerar v :1 overdrijven, te ver gaan, opblazen, groter maken :-- le sperantias = de verwachtingen (te) hoog spannen :grandemente exaggerate = schromelijk overdreven :exaggeratemente amabile = overdreven vriendelijk exaggeration sub :1 het overdrijven, overdrijving exaggerative adj :1 overdrijvend exaggerator sub :1 iemand die overdrijft, overdrijver exaltar v :1 verheffen (in rang, macht, etc.) :-- al pontificato = verheffen tot de pauselijke waardigheid :2 verheerlijken, prijzen, roemen, de lof zingen van :-- le virtutes de un sancto = de deugden van een heilige verheerlijken :-- se = in geestdrift geraken, enthousiast worden exaltate adj :1 geëxalteerd, overspannen, heftig, in vervoering :sentimentos -- = heftige/hartstochtelijke gevoelens :ideas -- = overspannen denkbeelden :imagination -- = overspannen verbeelding :attitude -- = houding die vervoering uitdrukt exaltation sub :1 het verheffen (in rang, macht, etc.), verheffing :2 het prijzen, het ophemelen, het verheerlijken, prijzing, ophemeling, verheerlijking :-- del (Sancte) Cruce = Kruisverheffing :3 opgewondenheid, overspannenheid, vervoering, verrukking, geëxalteerdheid, dweperij :-- intellectual = geestelijke overspannenheid :-- nervose = zenuwoverspanning :-- mystic = mystieke extase + examinabile adj :1 wat onderzocht (anque MEDICINA) kan worden :materiales -- solo al microscopio = materialen die alleen met de microscoop on-derzocht kunnen worden :2 wat geëxamineerd kan worden examinante sub :1 examinator examinar v :1 onderzoeken (anque MEDICINA), bekijken, nagaan :-- un machina = een machine nazien :-- un malado = een zieke onderzoeken :-- un texito al microscopio = een weefsel met de microscoop onderzoeken :-- un situation = een situatie onderzoeken :2 examineren, een examen afnemen aan examinator sub :1 examinator :-- indulgente = wel-willende examinator :-- sever = strenge exami-nator examine sub :1 onderzoek (anque JURIDIC MEDICINA etc.), beschouwing, analyse :spirito de -- = kritische instelling :-- medical = medisch onderzoek :-- de(l) oculos = oogonderzoek :-- intestinal = darmonderzoek :-- gastric = maagonderzoek :-- radioscopic = doorlichting :-- orthoptic/del function visual = oogmeting :libere -- = vrij onderzoek :-- psychotechnic = psychotechnische keuring :-- de conscientia = gewetensonderzoek :-- objective/impartial = onpartijdig onderzoek :2 examen :preparar se a un -- = zich op een examen voorbereiden :facer inscriber se pro un -- = zich voor een examen laten inschrijven :facer/passar un -- = examen doen/afleggen :refacer un -- = een examen overdoen :passar un -- con successo = met goed gevolg examen doen :esser refusate a un -- = voor een examen afgewezen worden, zakken :-- scholar = schoolexamen :-- del stato = staatsexamen :-- de admission/entrata/ingresso = toelatingsexamen :-- practic = praktijkexamen :-- final = afsluitend examen, eindexamen :-- scripte = schriftelijk examen :-- oral/verbal = mondeling examen :-- suppletive = aanvullingsexamen :-- comparative = vergelijkend examen :-- pro le permisso de conducer = rijexamen :commission de -- = examencommissie :durata/duration del -- = examenduur :periodo del --(s) = examenperiode :resultato del -- = examenuitslag :question de -- = examenvraag :sala de -- = examenzaal/lokaal :edificio de -- = examengebouw + exanime adj :1 levenloos, ontzield, dood :cader -- al solo = dood op de grond vallen + exanthema sub :1 MEDICINA exantheem + exanthematic adj :1 MEDICINA exanthematisch, exanthemateus :typho/febre -- = vlektyfus + exanthematose adj :1 MEDICINA exanthemateus, exanthematisch :eruption -- = exanthemateuze uitslag :typho/febre -- = vlektyfus exarchato sub :1 exarchaat :-- de Ravenna = exarchaat van Ravenna (568-752) exarcho sub :1 exarch :-- de Ravenna = exarch van Ravenna exasperar v :1 zeer ergeren, woedend maken, buiten zichzelf brengen, tot wanhoop brengen, radeloos maken :su attitude me exaspera = zijn houding maakt me woedend :2 verergeren (pijn), doen toenemen, heviger doen worden (gevoelens, verlangens) :-- le odio de un persona = de haat van iemand verhevigen exasperation sub :1 heftige verontwaardiging, verbittering, ergernis, woede :2 het heviger worden, het toenemen, het erger worden (ziekte, pijn, etc.) + exaudibile adj :1 wat verhoord (van gebed)/ingewilligd (van verzoek)/vervuld (van wens) kan worden :desiros/desiderios -- = vervulbare wen-sen + exaudibilitate sub :1 verhoorbaarheid, vervulbaarheid + exaudimento sub :1 verhoring (van gebed), inwilliging (van verzoek), vervulling (van wens) + exaudir v :1 verhoren (van gebed), inwilligen (van verzoek), vervullen (van wens) + exauditor sub :1 verhoorder (van gebed), inwilliger (van verzoek) excambiabile adj :1 inwisselbaar, ruilbaar + excambiabilitate sub :1 ruilbaarheid, ver/in/uitwisselbaarheid excambiar v :1 (in)ruilen, verruilen, (uit) wisselen, inwisselen :-- litteras = in briefwisseling staan :-- prisioneros de guerra = krijgsgevangenen uitwisselen :-- opiniones = meningen uitwisselen :-- impressiones = indrukken uitwisselen :-- experientias = ervaringen uitwisselen excambiator sub :1 iets dat of iemand die (uit)wisselt, etc. :PHYSICA -- thermic = warmte(uit)wisselaar :-- ionic/de iones = ionen(uit)wisselaar excambio sub :1 het (in)ruilen, het inwisselen, het uitwisselen, ruiling, inwisseling, uitwisseling :-- de calor = warmteuitwisseling :-- commercial = handelsverkeer :libere -- = vrijhandel :-- de vistas = gedachtenwisseling :-- epistolari/de litteras = briefwisseling :-- cultural = culturele uitwisseling :-- de prisioneros de guerra = uitwisseling van krijgsgevangenen :-- de datos = uitwisseling van gegevens :tractato de -- = uitwisselingsverdrag :programma de -- = uitwisselingsprogramma :contracto de -- = ruilcontract :offerta de -- = ruilaanbieding :medio de -- = ruilmiddel :objecto de -- = ruilobject :motor de -- = ruilmotor :ordine de -- = ruilorder :valor de -- = ruilwaarde :taxa de -- = ruilvoet :in -- de = in ruil voor ex cathedra sub LATINO :1 ex cathedra :le papa es infallibile quando ille parla -- = de paus is onfeilbaar wanneer hij ex cathedra spreekt excavar v :1 graven, uitgraven :-- asparagos = asperges steken :-- un canal = een kanaal graven :-- auro = goud graven excavation sub :1 het uithollen, het uitgraven, uitholling, uitgraving, ontgraving :-- hydraulic = hydraulische ontgraving :--es de Pompei = opgravingen van Pompeji :2 holte, holle uitgraving, uitholling, putje excavator sub :1 iemand die uitholt/uitgraaft :2 graafmachine, dragline :-- hydraulic = hydraulische graafmachine :-- pneumatic = pneumatische graafmachine :-- a/de vapor = stoomgraafmachine :-- de trenchea {sj} = sleuvengraafmachine + excedente sub :1 overschot, teveel, surplus :-- de production = produktieoverschot :-- de peso = overgewicht :-- demographic/del population = bevolkingsoverschot :-- de natalitate/de nascentias = geboorteoverschot :-- de/in moneta = overschot aan geld :-- migratori = migratieoverschot :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwoverschot :-- de personal = overbezetting (van personeel) :-- de financiation/financiamento = financieringsoverschot :-- de cassa = kasoverschot :haber un -- de personal = overbezet zijn (met personeel) exceder v :1 overschrijden (hoeveelheid, prijs, niveau, etc.), te buiten gaan, te boven gaan, groter, etc. zijn dan :-- le etate limite fixate = de leeftijdsgrens overschrijden :-- le limites = te ver gaan :-- le limite del velocitate = de maximumsnelheid overschrijden :-- le budget (A) = de begroting overschrijden :-- in severitate = te streng zijn :le casa es belle, ma excede nostre possibilitates economic = het huis is mooi, maar gaat onze economische mogelijkheden te boven :le numero de mortes excede le numero de nascentias = de sterfgevallen overtreffen de geboorten :le importationes non debe -- le exportationes = de import moet de export niet overtreffen :un mulcta que non excede vinti florinos = een boete van ten hoogste twintig gulden :isto excede su fortias = dit eist te veel van zijn krachten excellente adj :1 voortreffelijk, uitnemend, uitstekend, zeer goed, uitmuntend, excellent :idea -- = zeer goed idee :traduction -- = uitstekende vertaling excellentia sub :1 uitmuntendheid, voortreffelijkheid, uitstekendheid, uitnemendheid :region cognite pro le -- de su vinos = streek die bekend is om zijn uitstekende wijnen :per -- = bij uitnemendheid, bij uitstek :2 excellentie (titel) :Vostre Excellentia = Uwe Excellentie exceller v :1 uitmunten, uitblinken :-- in su profession = uitblinken in zijn beroep, zeer goed zijn in zijn beroep :-- in linguas = uitmunten op taalgebied :-- in intelligentia = buitengewoon intelligent zijn :-- in beltate = uitzonderlijk mooi zijn excelse adj :1 hoog, verheven :araucaria -- = kamerden + excelsior adj :1 fraxino -- = woudes + excelsitude sub :1 voortreffelijkheid, verhevenheid + excentric adj :1 uitmiddelpuntig, buiten het centrum gelegen, niet centraal, excentrisch :quartiero -- = buitenwijk :2 vreemd, raar, buitenissig, grillig, zonderling, excentriek, ongewoon, extravagant + excentricitate sub :1 uitmiddelpuntigheid, niet-centrale ligging, ligging buiten het centrum :-- del orbita de un planeta = uitmiddelpuntigheid van de ban van een planeet :2 zonderlingheid, buitenissigheid, buitensporigheid, grilligheid, extravagantheid, excentriciteit + excentrico sub :1 excentriek(eling), vreemd iemand exceptar v :1 uitzonderen, een uitzondering maken van, uitsluiten excepte prep :1 behalve, uitgezonderd :-- approbation ultime = behoudens nadere goedkeuring :io non sape nihil de ille, -- que ille fuma = ik weet niets van hem, behalve dat hij rookt :totes habeva venite -- ille = allen waren gekomen behalve hij exception sub :1 het uitzonderen, het uitsluiten, uitzondering, uitsluiting :stato de -- = uitzonderingstoestand :formar/esser un -- = een uitzondering vormen/zijn :facer un -- in favor de = een uitzondering maken voor :le --es confirma le regula = uitzonderingen bevestigen de regel :con/a -- de = met uitzondering van, afgezien van :per -- = bij uitzondering :salvo pauc --es = op een enkele uitzondering na :caso de -- = uitzonderingsgeval :JURIDIC -- peremptori = peremptoire exceptie :JURIDIC -- dilatori = dilatoire exceptie exceptional adj :1 buitengewoon, een uitzondering vormend, exceptioneel, uitzonderlijk, bijzonder, uiterst :mesura -- = uitzonderingsmaatregel :caso -- = uitzonderingsgeval :evento -- = buitengewone gebeurtenis :occasion -- = buitengewone/bijzondere gelegenheid :circumstantias -- = bijzondere omstandigheden :intelligentia -- = buitengewone intelligentie + exceptionalitate sub :1 uitzonderlijkheid, exceptionaliteit :le -- de un prestation = een fantastische prestatie + excerper v :1 excerperen, een uittreksel maken uit + excerpto sub :1 excerpt, uittreksel :libro de --s = excerptenboek :lista de --s = excerptenlijst :collection de --s = excerptenverzameling + excerptor sub :1 iemand die een excerpt/uittreksel maakt excessive adj :1 excessief, bovenmatig, buitensporig, overdreven, buitengewoon, uitermate groot :joia/gaudio -- = overdreven/bovenmatige vrolijkheid :profitos -- = buitensporige winsten :zelo -- = overmatige ijver :dose -- = overdosis :frigido -- = uitzonderlijke koude :concentration -- = overconcentratie :capacitate -- = overcapaciteit :un carro excessivemente cargate = een zeer zwaar beladen wagen :excessivemente fatigate = oververmoeid :illa es excessivemente radical = zij is overdreven radicaal + excessivitate sub :1 excessiviteit, buitensporigheid excesso sub :1 overdaad, overmaat, overschrijding, overschot, teveel, surplus :-- de zelo = te grote ijver :-- de civilisation = overbeschaving :-- de expensas = overbesteding :-- de fatiga = oververmoeidheid :-- de precaution = overmatige/overdreven voorzichtigheid :-- de velocitate = snelheidsoverschrijding :-- de production = productieoverschot :-- de exportation = exportoverschot :-- de importation = importoverschot :-- de peso = over(ge)wicht :-- de labor/travalio = te veel werk :-- de capacitate = overcapaciteit :-- de costos = meerdere kosten :-- de bagage(s) = teveel aan bagage :surditate per -- de ruito = lawaaidoofheid :passar de un -- in le altere = van het ene uiterste in het andere vervallen :2 buitensporigheid, uitspatting, exces :-- de conducta = losbandigheid :committer --s = zich aan excessen te buiten gaan excider v :1 MEDICINA uitsnijden, wegsnijden :-- un tumor = een gezwel wegsnijden excipiente sub :1 PHARMACIA excipiens, vulstof, constituens, vehiculum excisar v :1 MEDICINA uitsnijden, wegsnijden :-- un tumor = een gezwel wegsnijden excision sub :1 MEDICINA uitsnijding, wegsnijding excitabile adj :1 prikkelbaar (anque BIOLOGIA) excitabilitate sub :1 (anque BIOLOGIA) prikkelbaarheid :-- muscular = prikkelbaarheid van een spier/van spieren excitamento sub :1 het opwekken (van medelijden, woede, lachen, eetlust, etc.), het prikkelen, het aanzetten (tot), het aansporen (tot), het aanmoedigen, het aanvuren, het aanhitsen, het opstoken excitante sub :1 opwekkend middel, stimulerend middel, pepmiddel excitar v :1 opwekken (van medelijden, woede, lachen, eetlust, etc.), prikkelen, aanzetten (tot), aansporen (tot), aanmoedigen, aanvuren, aanhitsen, opstoken :-- le curiositate de un persona = iemands nieuwsgierigheid opwekken :-- le imagination = de verbeelding prikkelen :-- le sensualitate = de zinnen prikkelen :-- le nervos = de zenuwen prikkelen :-- su can contra un persona = zijn hond op iemand aanhitsen :-- al rebellion = tot opstand aanzetten :2 ELECTRICITATE bekrachtigen (dynamo) excitation sub :1 het opwekken (van medelijden, woede, lachen, eetlust, etc.), het prikkelen, het aanzetten (tot), het aansporen (tot), het aanmoedigen, het aanvuren, het aanhitsen, het opstoken :2 opwinding, opgewondenheid :-- sexual = seksuele opwinding :mitter in -- = in opwinding brengen, opwinden :3 ELECTRICITATE bekrachtiging (dynamo), excitatie :-- in serie = seriebekrachtiging :stato de -- = excitatietoestand :energia de -- = excitatie-energie :tension de -- = opwekkingsspanning :nivello de -- = excitatieniveau :circuito de -- = excitatiecircuit :bobina de -- = excitatiespoel :dynamo de -- = bekrachtigingsdynamo :currente de -- = bekrachtigingsstroom excitative adj :1 opwekkend, stimulerend, prikkelend excitator sub :1 aanzetter, aanstoker, aanstichter :2 ELECTRICITATE ontlaadtang, ontlader exclamar v :1 uitroepen, uitschreeuwen exclamation sub :1 het uitroepen, uitroeping, uitroep, kreet :--es de surprisa = uitroepen van verbazing :-- admirative = bewonderende uitroep :signo/puncto de -- = uitroepteken exclamative adj :1 een uitroep aanduidend, uitroepend :signo/puncto -- = uitroepteken :phrase -- = uitroepende zin :tono -- = luide toon exclaramento sub :1 het verlichten, het licht geven, verlichting :-- electric = elektrische verlichting :-- per gas = gasverlichting :-- del stratas = straatverlichting :technica de -- = lichttechniek :2 FIGURATE opheldering, verklaring exclarar v :1 licht geven, verlichten :2 FIGURATE ophelderen, verklaren, duidelijk maken, begrijpelijk maken :-- un enigma = een raadsel ophelderen :-- un cosa = iets tot klaarheid brengen, klaarheid brengen in iets :spiritos exclarate = verlichte geesten + exclaustrar v :1 exclaustreren + exclaustration sub :1 exclaustratie + exclave sub :1 exclave excluder v :1 uitsluiten, buitensluiten, weren, uitzonderen, niet toelaten :-- un possibilitate = een mogelijkheid uitsluiten :-- un persona de un examine = iemand van een examen uitsluiten :un declaration excludeva le altere = de verklaringen waren onverenigbaar :le contrarios se exclude = de tegendelen sluiten elkaar uit exclusion sub :1 het uitsluiten, het buitensluiten, het weren, uitsluiting, buitensluiting, wering :a -- de = met uitsluiting van exclusive adj :1 apart, niet alom verkrijgbaar, exclusief :modello -- = exclusief model :esser mutualmente -- = elkaar uitsluiten :-- de = met uitsluiting van :2 (iets anders, andere personen) uitsluitend, alleen... :derecto -- = monopolie :representante -- = alleenvertegenwoordiger :representation -- = alleenvertegenwoordiging :vendita -- = alleenverkoop :mutualmente -- = elkaar uitsluitend :le jovedi proxime -- = a.s. donderdag niet meegerekend exclusivismo sub :1 geest van uitsluiting, (geest van) stelselmatige uitsluiting, exclusivisme exclusivista sub :1 exclusivist + exclusivista adj :1 exclusivistisch :politica economic -- = exclusivistische economische politiek exclusivitate sub :1 alleenverkooprecht, alleenvertoningsrecht, alleenrecht op publicatie + excogitabile adj :1 wat uitgedacht/bedacht/verzonnen kan worden excogitar v :1 uitdenken, bedenken, verzinnen excogitation sub :1 het bedenken, het uitdenken, het verzinnen :2 vinding, dat wat bedacht/uitgedacht is excogitative adj :1 denk..., vinding... + excogitator sub :1 iemand die uitdenkt/bedenkt/verzint excommunicar v :1 in de (kerk)ban doen, uitstoten, excommuniceren :-- un heretico = een ketter excommuniceren excommunication sub :1 (kerkelijke) ban, excommunicatie :bulla de -- = banbrief :ruptura de -- = banbreuk + excommunicative adj :1 excommunicatie... + excommunicator sub :1 excommuniceerder, banner ex-communista sub :1 voormalige communist, excommunist excoriar v :1 villen :2 ontvellen, schaven, schrammen :io me ha excoriate le mano = ik heb mijn hand geschramd/opengehaald excoriation sub :1 villing :2 het ontvellen, het schaven, het schrammen, ontvelling, schaving, schram(ming), schaafwond + excoriator sub :1 vilder excremental adj :1 drekkig, drek..., uitscheidings..., ontlastings..., fecaal, fecalisch + excremental adj :1 Vide: excrementose excrementicie adj :1 de uitwerpselen betreffend, wat uitgescheiden wordt :residuos -- = uitwerpselen, derrie excremento sub :1 uitwerpsel, drek(stof), mest, afgang, ontlasting, gevoeg, beer, excrement :-- de can = hondepoep/keutel :-- de ove = schapekeutel :--s de aves = vogelpoep :carro de --s = beerkar, beerwagen :cupa de --s = beerkuip :tank (A) de --s = beerbak :barril de --s = beerton excrementose adj :1 drek..., uitscheidings..., ontlastings..., fecaal, fecalisch :materias -- = uitscheidingsprodukten, drekstoffen, fecale stoffen excrescentia sub :1 uitwas (van planten, aan bomen, op de huid, etc.), uitgroeisel, uitgroeiing, aangroeisel, knoest, gezwel :FIGURATE le --s del civilisation = de uitwassen van de beschaving + excrescential adj :1 uitwas..., uitgroeisel... excrescer v :1 uitgroeien excretar v :1 zijn gevoeg/behoefte doen :2 PHYSIOLOGIA uitscheiden, afscheiden, uitwerpen excretion sub :1 uitscheiding, afscheiding, ontlasting, excretie, secretie :-- de urina = urinelozing :-- de materias fecal = ontlasting :producto de -- = uitscheidingsprodukt, secreet :organo de -- = uitscheidingsorgaan, excretieorgaan excretori adj :1 uitscheidings..., afvoer..., uitscheidend, afscheidend :organo -- = uitscheidingsorgaan, excretieorgaan :producto -- = uitscheidingsprodukt, secreet + excruciar v :1 folteren, martelen, pijnigen + excruciation sub :1 foltering, marteling, pijniging + exculpabile adj :1 te verontschuldigen + exculpar v :1 verontschuldigen + exculpation sub :1 verontschuldiging + exculpatori adj :1 verontschuldigend excursion sub :1 uitstapje, tocht(je), reisje, excursie :-- scholar = schoolreisje :-- collective = groepsreis :-- de montania = bergwandeling, bergtocht :-- de auto(mobile) = autotochtje :-- a pede = voettocht, wandeltocht, wandeling :-- a bicycletta = fietstocht(je) :-- circular = rondrit :2 afwijking, uitweiding + excursionar v :1 op excursie gaan, een tochtje/excursie maken + excursionismo sub :1 het maken van excursies of uitstapjes excursionista sub :1 deelnemer aan een excursie excusa sub :1 excuus, verontschuldiging, uitvlucht :-- valide/valabile/admissibile = geldige reden :presentar (su) --s = zijn verontschuldigingen aanbieden :avantiar un cosa como -- = iets ter verontschuldiging aanvoeren :acceptar --s = verontschuldigingen aanvaarden :dar/presentar un -- pro un invitation = een uitnodiging afwimpelen :que -- ha ille date? = welk excuus gaf hij op excusabile adj :1 vergeeflijk, te verontschuldigen excusar v :1 verontschuldigen, excuseren :-- se = zich verontschuldigen :qui se excusa se accusa = wie zich verontschuldigt beschuldigt zich excusation sub :1 verontschuldiging, excuus excusatori adj :1 verontschuldigend, excuserend execrabile adj :1 walgelijk, afschuwelijk, gruwelijk, verschrikkelijk slecht :delicto -- = afschuwelijk misdrijf :odor -- = walgelijke lucht :manieras -- = afschuwelijke manieren :systema -- = ver-foeid systeem :film (A) -- = heel slechte film + execrabilitate sub :1 walgelijk/afschuwelijk ka-rakter execrar v :1 vervloeken, verwensen :2 verafschuwen, verfoeien, gruwen van, een vreselijke hekel hebben aan execration sub :1 vervloeking, verwensing :2 afkeer, walging, afschuw, afgrijzen :esser le objecto del -- general = het voorwerp zijn van al-gemene afschuw execrator sub :1 iemand die verafschuwt/verfoeit execratori adj :1 verafschuwend, verfoeiend executabile adj :1 uitvoerbaar, realiseerbaar :projecto facilemente -- = gemakkelijk uitvoerbaar plan + executante sub :1 uitvoerder :2 MUSICA uitvoerende :orchestra de cinquante --s = orkest van vijftig uitvoerenden executar v :1 uitvoeren, realiseren (opdracht, plan, wet, contract, verdrag, etc.) :-- le ordines de un persona = iemands bevelen uitvoeren :-- un concerto = een concert uitvoeren/spelen :-- un decision = aan een besluit gevolg geven :-- un rotation/un giration = een omwenteling maken :2 JURIDIC ten uitvoer leggen, voltrekken :-- un sententia judicial = een rechterlijk vonnis ten uitvoer leggen :3 terechtstellen, ter dood brengen, executeren execution sub :1 uitvoering, tenuitvoerlegging/brenging, volbrenging, realisering :-- de un sententia = tenuitvoerlegging van een vonnis :-- de un sonata = uitvoering van een sonate :dar -- a = uitvoering geven aan :2 JURIDIC executie, beslaglegging :3 executie, terechtstelling :-- al furca = ophanging, opknoping :poste de -- = executiepaal :peloton de -- = executiepeloton + executiva sub :1 dagelijks bestuur, uitvoerend orgaan :Executiva Provincial = Gedeputeerde Staten executive adj :1 uitvoerend :poter -- = uitvoerende macht :phase -- = uitvoeringsfase :consilio -- del Union Mundial pro Interlingua (U.M.I.) = dagelijks bestuur van de U.M.I. :Consilio Executive del Provincia = Gedeputeerde Staten executor sub :1 uitvoerder :ille es solo un -- de ordines = hij voert slecht bevelen uit :JURIDIC -- testamentari = executeur-testamentair :2 scherprechter, beul executori adj :1 uitvoerbaar, invorderbaar, executoir, executoor, executoriaal :render un judicio/judicamento -- = een vonnis uitvoerbaar verklaren + exedra sub :1 exedra, spreekkamer, receptiezaal, salon :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER diepe nis, halfronde ruimte exegese (--esis) sub :1 tekstverklaring, uitleg, exegese :2 bijbeluitlegging, bijbelverklaring, bijbelexegese :-- historic = historische exegese exegeta sub :1 tekstuitlegger, exegeet :-- de Homero = tekstuitlegger van Homerus :2 schriftverklaarder, bijbeluitlegger, bijbelexegeet exegetic adj :1 verklarend, uitleggend, exegetisch :notas -- = verklarende aantekeningen :methodo -- = exegetische methode exegetica sub :1 wetenschap der exegese, exegetica :-- humanistic = humanistische exegetica :-- moderne = moderne exegetica exemplar adj :1 voorbeeldig, exemplarisch :infante -- = voorbeeldig kind :marito -- = modelechtgenoot :vita -- = voorbeeldig leven :castigation/castigamento -- = voorbeeldige bestraffing :comportamento/conducta -- = voorbeeldig gedrag :comportar se exemplarmente = zich voorbeeldig gedragen :2 als voorbeeld dienend :punition -- = straf om een voorbeeld te stellen exemplar sub :1 voorbeeld, model, toonbeeld :2 exemplaar (van boek, tijdschrift, gravure, etc.), stuk, afdruk :-- gratuite = presentexemplaar + exemplaritate sub :1 voorbeeldigheid, exemplarisch karakter :-- de un punition = voorbeeldig-heid van een straf exemplificar v :1 met voorbeelden illustreren, door voorbeelden aantonen :-- un regula grammatical = een grammaticale regel met voor-beelden verduidelijken exemplification sub :1 het illustreren met voorbeelden, het aantonen door voorbeelden, exemplificatie + exemplificative adj :1 een voorbeeld gevend :lection -- = les die een voorbeeld inhoudt exempli gratia,e.g. adv LATINO :1 exempli gratia, bijvoorbeeld exemplo sub :1 monster, staal, specimen :2 model, toonbeeld, voorbeeld :facer un -- de un persona = iemand ten voorbeeld stellen :-- de bontate = toonbeeld van goedheid :-- de generositate = toonbeeld van edelmoedigheid :-- contagiose = aanstekelijk voorbeeld :-- de scriptura = schrijfvoorbeeld :sequer le -- de un persona = iemands voorbeeld volgen :prender un cosa como -- = iets tot voorbeeld nemen :dar un -- = een voorbeeld geven :per -- = bijvoorbeeld :sin -- = ongehoord, niet eerder voorgekomen :3 voorbeeld (ter verduidelijking) :-- de grammatica = grammaticaal voorbeeld exemptar v :1 vrijstellen (van), ontheffen (van), ontslaan (van), dispensatie verlenen (van) :-- un persona del servicio militar = iemand vrijstellen van de militaire dienst :-- un persona de un pena = iemand een straf kwijtschelden :-- un persona de impostos = iemand vrijstellen van belasting :-- un persona de un obligation = iemand ontslaan van een verplichting :-- del frequentation del lectiones = vrijstellen van het regelmatig bijwonen van de lessen exempte adj :1 vrij(gesteld) (van), ontheven (van), bevrijd (van) :esser -- de(l) servicio militar = vrijgesteld zijn van de militaire dienst :-- de impostos = belastingvrij :-- de doana = vrij van invoerrechten :-- de pedage = tolvrij :-- de porto = vrij van portokosten :RADIO -- de parasitos = storingsvrij :esser -- del examine de mathematica = een vrijstelling voor wiskunde hebben :2 zonder, verstoken, verschoond (van), gespeend (van) :esser -- de phantasia = geen fantasie hebben, fantasieloos zijn, gespeend zijn van fantasie :-- de alcohol = alcoholvrij exemption sub :1 het vrijstellen (van), het ontheffen (van), vrijstelling, ontheffing, dispensatie :-- de imposto(s) = belastingontheffing :-- de un obligation = ontslag van een verplichting :-- del servicio militar = vrijstelling van militaire dienst :JURIDIC derecto de -- = verschoningsrecht :conceder -- a un persona = iemand ontheffing verlenen + exequatur sub :1 JURIDIC exequatur, bekrachtiging exequer v :1 uitvoeren, realiseren (opdracht, plan, wet, contract, verdrag, etc.) :-- un concerto = een concert uitvoeren :-- un lege = een wet uitvoeren :-- un ordine - een bevel uitvoeren : -- un testamento = een testament afwikkelen exequias sub pl :1 uitvaartplechtigheden, plechtige uitvaart, plechtige begrafenis exercer v :1 oefenen, uitoefenen, beoefenen, bedrijven :-- su memoria = zijn geheugen oefenen :-- controlo super = toezicht uitoefenen op :-- un profession = een beroep uitoefenen :-- le medicina = de geneeskunde uitoefenen :-- le magia = toveren :-- influentia = invloed uitoefenen :un aure exercite = een geoefend oor :le oculo exercite de un observator = het geoefende oog van een waarnemer exercitar v :1 africhten (dier), oefenen (in), SPORT trainen :-- le gambas = de benen strekken, even een ommetje maken :-- le mente = de geest oefenen :-- le memoria = het geheugen scherpen/trainen :2 uitoefenen (van beroep, praktijk) :-- le advocatura = de advocatuur uitoefenen :-- le profession de pharmacista = apotheek houden exercitation sub :1 oefening, africhting (dier), SPORT training :-- dur = zware training :granata de -- = oefengranaat :2 het beoefenen, uitoefening (beroep, praktijk) exercitio sub :1 oefening :-- corporal/corporee/physic = lichamelijke oefening :-- respiratori/de respiration = ademhalingsoefening :-- muscular = spieroefening :-- mnemonic/de memoria = geheugenoefening :-- equestre = rijoefening :--s gymnastic = gymnastische oefeningen :--s militar = militaire oefeningen :--s pro le musculos abdominal = buikspieroefeningen :--s corrective de pronunciation = oefeningen ter verbetering van de uitspraak :-- natatori/de natation = zwemoefening :--s acrobatic = acrobatische oefeningen :facer --s de natation = zich in het zwemmen oefenen :le -- face le maestro = oefening baart kunst :2 oefening, opgave :-- preparatori = vooroefening :-- de traduction = vertaaloefening :-- de grammatica = grammatica-oefening :-- de calculo = rekenopgave :-- de lectura = leesoefening :-- de scriptura = schrijfoefening :-- de stilo = stijloefening :-- de canto = zangoefening :--s de piano = oefeningen in het pianospelen :-- a completar/de completamento = invuloefening :libro de --s = oefenboek :granata de -- = oefengranaat :3 uitoefening (van beroep, functie), bekleding, bediening (van ambt) :-- professional = beroepsuitoefening :-- de un function = ambtsbekleding :-- illegal del medicina = onbevoegd uitoefenen van de geneeskunde :4 MILITAR exercitie :-- de nocte = nachtoefening :-- de tiro = schietoefening :5 begrotingsjaar + exfilar v :1 uitrafelen, uitpluizen :-- se = (uit)rafelen, rafelig worden + exfoliar v :1 (doen) ontbladeren :2 (doen) afschilferen, (doen) afbladderen exfoliation sub :1 het vallen van de bladeren :2 het afschilferen, het afbladderen, afschilfering, afbladdering exhalar v :1 uitwasemen, uitdampen :paludes que exhala miasmas pestilential/pestifere = moerassen die pestverwekkende dampen uitwasemen :-- fragrantia = geuren :2 uitademen, uitblazen :-- le ultime suspiro = de laatste adem uitblazen :su auto(mobile) exhalava le ultime suspiro = zijn auto gaf de geest exhalation sub :1 uitwaseming, uitdamping :--es pestilential/pestifere = pest veroorzakende uit-wasemingen :2 damp, geur, reuk exhauribile adj :1 uit te putten, uitputtelijk + exhauribilitate sub :1 uitputtelijkheid exhaurir v :1 uitputten, verbruiken, uitpompen, leegpompen :2 FIGURATE uitputten :-- un subjecto = een onderwerp uitmelken :nos ha exhaurite nostre stock = we zijn totaal uitverkocht :isto non exhauri le possibilitates = daarmee zijn de mogelijkheden nog niet uitgeput :-- tote le medios legal = alle rechtsmiddelen beproeven exhauste adj :1 uitgeput, bekaf, uitgemergeld, krachteloos, verbruikt :mi patientia es -- = mijn geduld is op :2 op, uitverkocht :iste libro es -- = dit boek is niet meer te krijgen exhaustibile adj :1 uit te putten exhaustion sub :1 het uitputten, uitputting, uitpomping, afzuiging, leegzuiging :laborar/travaliar usque al -- = werken tot men er bij neervalt :in un stato de -- complete = totaal uitgeput + exhaustive adj :1 uitputtend, compleet, uitvoerig, volledig :description -- = volledige beschrijving :enumeration -- = volledige/uitputtende opsomming :lista -- = volledige lijst :bibliographia -- = volledige bibliografie :investigation -- = diepgaand onderzoek :studio -- = diepgaande studie :cultura -- = roofbouw :studer/studiar exhaustivemente un cosa = iets grondig bestuderen :tractar exhaustivemente un cosa = iets uitputtend behandelen + exhaustivitate sub :1 volledigheid, compleetheid :-- de un bibliographia = volledigheid van een bibliografie :-- de un lista = volledigheid van een lijst exheredar v :1 onterven exheredation sub :1 het onterven, onterving exhiber v :1 tonen (paspoort, papieren, etc.), vertonen, overleggen, laten zien :-- le licentia de chassa {sj} = zijn jachtakte laten zien :2 te koop lopen met, pronken met, ten toon spreiden :-- su saper/cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = zijn kennis etaleren exhibition sub :1 uitstalling, vertoning, tentoonstelling :-- flottante = drijvende tentoonstelling :-- itinerante = reizende tentoonstelling :-- de pictura = schilderijententoonstelling :-- horticole/de horticultura = tuinbouwtentoonstelling :sala de -- = tentoonstellingszaal/ruimte :organisar un -- = een tentoonstelling organiseren :inaugurar un -- = een tentoonstelling openen :visitar un -- = een tentoonstelling bezichtigen :2 JURIDIC overlegging (bewijsstukken, etc.) exhibitionismo sub :1 exhibitionisme exhibitionista sub :1 exhibitionist + exhibitionista adj :1 exhibitionistisch :comportamento -- = exhibitionistisch gedrag :gesto -- = exhibitionistisch gebaar :posa -- = exhibitionistische houding + exhibitionistic adj :1 :Vide: exhibitionista exhibitor sub :1 vertoner, exposant exhibitori adj :1 op vertoon/effect berekend exhilarante adj :1 opvrolijkend, opbeurend + exhilarante sub :1 opbeurend/stimulerend middel exhilarar v :1 opwekken, opvrolijken, opbeuren, verblijden exhilaration sub :1 het opvrolijken, het opbeuren, opvrolijking, vrolijkheid, verblijding, opbeuring + exhilarative adj :1 Vide: exhilarante exhortar v :1 (ver)manen, aansporen :io te exhorta a dicer le veritate = ik maan je de waarheid te zeggen :-- un persona al patientia/al calma = iemand tot geduld/tot kalmte manen exhortation sub :1 vermaning, aansporing :-- al patientia = aansporing tot geduld :-- al penitentia = boetepredicatie exhortative adj :1 vermanend, aansporend :parolas -- = vermanende woorden exhortator sub :1 iemand die vermaant/aanspoort exhortatori adj :1 vermanend, aansporend exhumar v :1 opgraven, opdelven :-- un cadavere = een lijk opgraven :-- tresores = schatten opgraven :2 FIGURATE opgraven, opdiepen, ophalen, oprakelen, voor de dag halen, aan het licht brengen, doen herleven, aan de vergetelheid ontrukken :-- memorias = herinneringen ophalen exhumation sub :1 het opgraven, het opdelven, opgraving, opdelving :-- de un cadavere = opgraving van een lijk :2 FIGURATE het opgraven, het opdiepen, het ophalen, het oprakelen, het voor de dag halen, het aan het licht brengen, het aan de vergetelheid ontrukken exigente adj :1 veeleisend, die/dat hoge eisen stelt :malado -- = lastige patiënt :publico -- = veeleisend/verwend publiek exigentia sub :1 eis, aanspraak, vordering :le --s de nostre epocha = de eisen des tijds :-- minime = minimumeis :-- de aptitude/de capabilitate/de competentia = bekwaamheidseis :non haber le medios pro facer fronte al --s del vita = niet de middelen hebben om het hoofd te bieden aan de eisen van het leven :imponer --s a = eisen stellen aan :2 verlangen, wens :satisfacer le -- del publico = aan de wens van het publiek voldoen exiger v :1 eisen, opeisen, vorderen, verlangen :-- satisfaction = genoegdoening eisen :-- le attention = de aandacht opeisen :-- un explication/explanation = een verklaring eisen :-- indemnisation = een eis tot schadevergoeding instellen :-- un redemption = losgeld eisen :-- multo = hoge eisen stellen :2 vereisen, vergen, vragen, noodzakelijk maken :isto exige un precision rigorose = dat luistert heel nauw exigibile adj :1 opeisbaar, invorderbaar :debita -- = invorderbare schuld + exigibilitate sub :1 opvorderbaarheid, opeisbaarheid, invorderbaarheid (van een schuld) :-- de un debita = invorderbaarheid van een schuld exigue adj :1 (piep)klein, eng, beperkt, smal, krap, gering, karig :appartamento -- = piepklein flatje :medios/ressources (F) -- = karige/beperkte middelen :summa -- = bescheiden bedrag exiguitate sub :1 kleinheid, engheid, geringheid :le -- del camera = de kleine afmetingen van het vertrek exiliar v :1 verbannen :Ovidio esseva exiliate per Augusto a Tomi = Ovidius werd door Augustus verbannen naar Tomi exiliato sub :1 balling, banneling :un gruppo de --s politic = een groep politieke ballingen exilio sub :1 ballingschap, verbanning, verbanningsoord :loco de -- = verbanningsoord :-- voluntari = zelfverkozen ballingschap :ir in -- = in ballingschap gaan :inviar un persona in -- = iemand in ballingschap sturen :viver in -- = in ballingschap leven :condemnar al -- = tot ballingschap veroordelen eximer v :1 vrijstellen, ontheffen :-- un persona del secreto professional = iemand van de zwijgplicht ontheffen :-- un persona de un promissa = iemand van een belofte ontslaan :-- un persona del excommunication = iemand van de ban ontslaan :esser eximite de pagar impostos = ontheffing van belasting krijgen exir v :1 uitgaan, uitkomen, gaan uit, komen uit :-- de casa = de deur uitgaan :-- illese del lucta/battalia = ongehavend uit de strijd komen :entrar in un aure e -- del altere = het ene oor in, het andere oor uit existente adj :1 bestaand, reëel, werkelijk :leges -- = bestaande wetten :majorar le tarifas -- = de bestaande tarieven optrekken/verhogen existentia sub :1 bestaan, leven :menar un -- miserabile = een ellendig leven leiden :lucta pro le -- = strijd om het bestaan :ration de -- = bestaansreden :derecto al -- = bestaansrecht :-- marginal = marginaal bestaan :absurditate del -- = ongerijmdheid van het bestaan :-- de Deo = godsbestaan :negar/denegar le -- de Deo = God loochenen :2 bestaan, aanwezigheid :io ignorava le -- de iste testamento = ik wist niet dat dat testament bestond existential adj :1 van het bestaan, existentieel :philosophia -- = existentiefilosofie, existentialisme :angustia -- = bestaansangst :problema -- = levensvraagstuk :le problematica -- de Kierkegaard = de existentiële problematiek van Kierkegaard existentialismo sub :1 existentialisme, existentiefilosofie existentialista sub :1 existentialist, existentiefilosoof + existentialista adj :1 existentialistisch :philosopho -- = existentialistische filosoof :philosophia -- = existentialistische filosofie :litteratura -- = existentialistische literatuur :theatro -- = existentialistisch toneel exister v :1 bestaan, er zijn, leven :io pensa, dunque io existe (Cartesio) = ik denk, dus besta ik (Cartesius) :forma de -- = bestaansvorm :derecto de -- = bestaansrecht exito sub :1 aftreden (van toneel), vertrek :2 uitgang, deur (naar buiten) :-- de urgentia/de succurso/de emergentia/de securitate = nooduitgang, nooddeur :-- del artistas = artiestenuitgang :via de -- = uitweg :non haber -- = doodlopen :strata sin -- = doodlopende straat :diriger se/ir al -- = zich naar de uitgang begeven ex-libris sub :1 ex-libris, boekmerk, boekteken ex-marito sub :1 voormalige echtgenoot ex-ministro sub :1 voormalige minister + exobiologia sub :1 ruimtebiologie, astrobiologie, exobiologie + exobiologic adj :1 ruimtebiologisch, astrobiologisch, exobiologisch :experimentos -- = exobio-logische experimenten + exobiologista sub :1 ruimtebioloog, astrobioloog, exobioloog + exobiologo sub :1 ruimtebioloog, astrobioloog, exobioloog + exobuccal adj :1 MEDICINA exobuccal + exocentric adj :1 exocentrisch + exoceto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA springvis, vliegende vis + exocrin adj :1 exocrien :glandulas -- = exocriene klieren + exoderma sub :1 ANATOMIA exoderm exodic adj :1 de exodus betreffend :2 PHYSIOLOGIA efferent, wegleidend, afleidend exodista sub :1 iemand die deelneemt in een exodus exodo sub :1 uittocht, trek, vlucht, exodus :Exodo = Exodus, Uittocht (uit Egypte) :-- rural = trek naar de stad, ontvolking van het platteland :-- del personal = personeelsverloop exogame adj :1 exogaam :matrimonios -- = exoga-mische huwelijken exogamia sub :1 exogamie + exogamic adj :1 exogaam :matrimonios -- = exogame huwelijken + exogastrulation sub :1 exogastrulatie exogene adj :1 MEDICINA, GEOLOGIA van buiten(af) komend, naar buiten (aan)groeiend, exogeen :factores -- = exogene factoren :intoxication -- = exogene vergiftiging exonerar v :1 (van belasting, invoerrechten, verplichtingen, etc.) vrijstellen/ontheffen :-- del servicio militar = vrijstellen van militaire dienst :isto le exonera de qualcunque culpa = dit pleit hem vrij van iedere schuld exoneration sub :1 vrijstelling (van belasting), ontheffing, ontlasting, vrijdom, vrijwaring, exoneratie :-- fiscal pro infantes = belastingaftrek voor kinderen, kinderaftrek + exonerative adj :1 vrijstellend + exoneratori adj :1 vrijstellend exoperante sub :1 staker :-- del fame = hongerstaker :manifestation/demonstration de --s = stakersbetoging :se solidarisar con le --s = zich solidair verklaren met de stakers exoperar sub :1 staken, in staking zijn exopero sub :1 (werk)staking :-- general = algemene staking :-- de solidaritate = solidariteitsstaking :-- salvage/non official = wilde staking :-- ferroviari/de ferroviarios = spoorwegstaking :-- de fame = hongerstaking :-- de protesto/protestation = proteststaking :-- del zelo = langzaam-aan-staking/actie :-- del minatores = kolenstaking, mijnwerkersstaking :-- pro un salario plus alte, -- pro le augmento del salarios = loonstaking :die/jorno de -- = stakingsdag :unda de --s = stakingsgolf :derecto de -- = stakingsrecht :prohibition/interdiction de --s = stakingsverbod :picchetto de -- = stakingspiket :declarar se in -- indefinite = voor onbepaalde tijd in staking gaan :annunciar un -- = een staking afkondigen :entrar in -- = in staking gaan :arrestar/cessar un -- = een staking beëindigen :rumper un -- = een staking breken + exophthalmia sub :1 MEDICINA uitpuiling van de oogbol, koeieoog, exophtalmus + exophthalmic adj :1 MEDICINA met uitpuilende ogen gepaard gaande :struma -- = ziekte van Basedow + exophthalmo sub :1 MEDICINA uitpuiling van de oogbol + exoplaneta sub :1 exoplaneet, planeet in een ander sterrenstelsel exorabile adj :1 te vermurwen, te verbidden exorar v :1 vurig bidden/smeken om exorbitante adj :1 buitensporig, overdreven, te ver gaand, exorbitant, alle perken te buiten gaand :opulentia -- = buitensporige rijkdom :precio -- = buitensporig hoge prijs :expensas -- = buitensporige uitgaven :summas -- = exorbitante sommen :exigentias -- = overdreven eisen :pretentiones -- = mateloze pretenties exorbitantia sub :1 overdrevenheid, buitensporigheid exorbitar v :1 overdrijven, buitensporig zijn, te ver gaan + exorbitation sub :1 overdrijving exorcisar v :1 bezweren (duivel), uitdrijven (boze geest) :-- le demonio = de duivel uitbannen + exorcisation sub :1 uitbanning van duivels en geesten exorcismo sub :1 duivel(uit)banning, duivelbannerij, (duivel)bezwering, geesten(uit)banning, exorcisme exorcista sub :1 duivelbanner, (duivel)bezweerder, geestenbanner, exorcist exordial adj :1 inleidend exordio sub :1 aanhef, begin, aanvang, inleiding (van rede), voorrede, voorspel, proloog, preambule, exordium exordir v :1 beginnen (rede) :-- un discurso = met een rede beginnen exoskeleto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buitenskelet, huidskelet, huidpantser, exoskelet exosmose (-osis) sub :1 PHYSICA ,CHIMIA exosmose + exosphera sub :1 ASTRONOMIA exosfeer (bovenste laag van de atmosfeer) + exospheric adj :1 ASTRONOMIA van de exosfeer :temperatura -- = temperatuur in de exosfeer + exostose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA beenuitwas, beenwoekering, exostose + exoteric adj :1 exoterisch :doctrina -- = exote-rische leer + exoterismo sub :1 exoterisme :-- de un doctrina philosophic = exoterisme van een filosofische leer + exothermic adj :1 CHIMIA exotherm, warmte afgevend exotic adj :1 uitheems, vreemd, buitenlands, ongewoon, exotisch :plantas -- = uitheemse planten :animales -- = uitheemse dieren :productos -- = exotische produkten + exoticitate sub :1 vreemd/uitheems/exotisch ka-rakter :un individuo facilemente recognoscibile per le -- de su accento = iemand die gemakke-lijk herkenbaar is aan het uitheemse karakter van zijn accent exotismo sub :1 uitheemsheid, vreemdheid, exotisch cachet, exotisme + exotoxina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA, MEDICINA exotoxine (door bacterie afgescheiden toxine) expander v :1 uitspreiden, uitbreiden, verbreiden, toenemen, (doen) uitzetten, (doen) opzwellen :-- su activitates = zijn werkzaamheden uitbreiden :le epidemia continua a -- se = de epidemie blijft zich verspreiden expansibile adj :1 PHYSICA uitzetbaar expansibilitate sub :1 PHYSICA uitzetbaarheid, uitzettingsvermogen expansion sub :1 uitzetting, uitbreiding, verbreiding, vergroting, toeneming, groei, expansie :politica de -- = expansiepolitiek :mercato in -- = groeimarkt :sector in -- = groeisector :vaso de -- = expansievat :poter de -- = expansievermogen :grado de -- = uitzettingsgraad :spatio de -- = expansieruimte :vapor de -- = expansiestoom :-- del mercato de labor = verruiming van de arbeidsmarkt :-- economic = economische expansie :-- commercial = commerciële expansie :-- industrial = industriële expansie :-- linguistic = taalexpansie :-- del credito = kredietexpansie :-- urban = stadsuitbreiding :-- territorial = territoriale expansie :-- colonial = koloniale expansie :-- del universo = uitdijing van het heelal :-- de un gas = uitzetting van een gas :2 openhartigheid, mededeelzaamheid, uitbundigheid + expansionismo sub :1 POLITICA expansionisme :le -- colonial de Anglaterra in le etate/era victorian = het koloniale expansionisme van Engeland in het Victoriaanse tijdperk + expansionista sub :1 POLITICA expansionist + expansionista adj :1 POLITICA expansionistisch :politica -- = expansiepolitiek + expansionistic adj :1 POLITICA expansionistisch :politica -- = expansionistische politiek expansive adj :1 PHYSICA expansief, uitzettings... :fortia -- = uitzettende/expansieve kracht :2 open(hartig), mededeelzaam, expansief, extrovert, uitbundig + expansivitate sub :1 uitbundigheid, mededeelzaamheid, openheid :2 PHYSICA uitzetting, uitzetbaarheid expatriar v :1 het (vader)land uitzetten, verbannen :-- se = zijn vaderland verlaten, naar het buitenland gaan, emigreren expatriation sub :1 verdrijving uit het vaderland, uitwijking uit het vaderland :2 landverhuizing, emigratie + expectabile adj :1 te verwachten expectante adj :1 afwachtend, verwachtend :attitude -- = afwachtende houding :politica -- = afwachtende politiek :medicina -- = geneeswijze die zo min mogelijk ingrijpt expectar v :1 verwachten :-- multo de un persona = veel van iemand verwachten :tanto expectate = lang verwacht expectation sub :1 verwachting :-- de vita = vermoedelijke levensduur, levensverwachting :grande --es = hooggespannen verwachtingen :plen de -- = vol verwachting :exceder le --es = de verwachtingen overtreffen :contrari al --(es) = tegen de verwachting in :responder al --es = aan de verwachtingen beantwoorden :in -- de = in afwachting van :2 MEDICINA expectatie, afwachtende houding + expectativa sub :1 verwachting, afwachting, afwachtende houding, (voor)uitzicht :haber un cosa in -- = het vooruitzicht op iets hebben, iets in het vooruitzicht hebben :responder al --s = beantwoorden aan de gestelde verwachtingen expectative adj :1 afwachtend :medicina -- = expectatieve geneeskunde + expectator sub :1 iemand die (ver)wacht expectorante adj :1 MEDICINA slijmoplossend :medicamento/substantia -- = slijmoplossend middel :sirop -- = slijmoplossende siroop expectorante sub :1 MEDICINA slijmoplossend middel expectorar v :1 opgeven, ophoesten, spuwen :-- sanguine = bloed opgeven expectoration sub :1 expectoratie, het opgeven (van slijm, etc.), het ophoesten :-- sanguinolente/de sanguine = bloedspuwing expedicular v :1 ontluizen + expediculation sub :1 ontluizing expediente adj :1 nuttig, dienstig, passend, van pas, geschikt expediente sub :1 noodoplossing, uitweg, redmiddel :cercar un -- = een uitweg zoeken :cognoscer mille --s = niet voor één gat te vangen zijn expedir v :1 verzenden, versturen :-- un littera = een brief (ver)zenden :-- ulteriormente = nazenden (eerdere zending aanvullen) :-- per posta = per post verzenden :2 (snel) afmaken, (snel) afhandelen, afraffelen, zich afmaken van, afdoen expedition sub :1 het verzenden, het versturen, verzending :servicio de -- = besteldienst :agentia de -- = expeditiekantoor :firma de -- = expeditiefirma :interprisa de -- = expeditiebedrijf :personal de -- = expeditiepersoneel :-- central = bestelhuis :-- per ferrovia = verzending per spoor :-- ulterior = nazending :costos de -- = expeditiekosten, verzendkosten :section/departimento del --es = expeditie-afdeling :modo de -- = verzendingswijze :aviso de -- = bericht van verzending :preste pro le -- = verzendklaar :2 het (snel) afhandelen, (snelle) afhandeling, het afdoen (van zaken) :3 vlugheid (in spreken of handelen), snelle reactie :4 expeditie, onderzoekingstocht :-- de succurso = hulpexpeditie :-- punitive/penal = strafexpeditie :-- polar = poolexpeditie :-- exploratori/explorative = ontdekkingsreis :-- scientific = wetenschappelijke expeditie :-- militar = militaire expeditie + expeditionari adj :1 expeditionair, expeditie... :armea/fortia -- = expeditieleger(macht) :truppas -- = expeditietroepen :corps (F)/corpore -- = expeditiecorps expeditive adj :1 vaardig, vlug, voortvarend, doortastend, snel en doeltreffend expeditor sub :1 afzender :2 expediteur expeller v :1 verdrijven, uitdrijven, verbannen, wegzenden, wegjagen, royeren :-- un persona del partito = iemand uit de partij stoten :-- un persona del pais = iemand de grens overzetten :-- le dubitas = de twijfels uitbannen :-- un alumno del schola = een leerling van school sturen expender v :1 uitgeven, besteden (geld) expensa sub :1 uitgaaf (van geld), uitgaven, (on)kosten :--s superflue = overtollige uitgaven :--s del Stato = staatsuitgaven :--s pro le collectivitate = collectieve uitgaven :--s de exploitation {plwa} = exploitatiekosten, bedrijfskosten :--s salarial = loonuitgaven :--s impreviste = onvoorziene uitgaven :--s extravagante = buitensporige uitgaven :excesso de --s = overbesteding :reducer/restringer le --s = de uitgaven besnoeien :reduction/restriction del --s = besnoeiing van de uitgaven experientia sub :1 ervaring, ondervinding :facto de -- = ervaringsfeit :notion/concepto de -- = ervaringsbegrip :dato de -- = ervaringsgegeven :homine de -- = man van ervaring/ondervinding :-- vital/del vita = levenservaring :-- del combatto = gevechtservaring :-- practic = praktijkervaring :-- dolorose = smartelijke ervaring :-- traumatic = traumatische ervaring :-- subjective = subjectieve ervaring :parlar per -- = uit ervaring spreken :per -- proprie = uit eigen ervaring :facer/acquirer -- = ervaring opdoen :excambiar --s = ervaringen uitwisselen :vantar un grande/longe -- = op een rijke ervaring bogen :mancar de -- = onervaren zijn :2 experiment, proef(neming) + experimentabile adj :1 waarmee kan worden ge-experimenteerd experimental adj :1 proefondervindelijk, experimenteel, proef... :methodo -- = experimentele methode :scientia -- = experimentele wetenschap :physica -- = experimentele fysica :chimia -- = experimentele scheikunde :missile -- = proefraket :schola -- = experimenteerschool :interprisa -- = proefbedrijf :stadio -- = proefstadium :phase -- = experimentele fase :animal -- = proefdier + experimentalitate sub :1 experimenteel karakter :-- del litteratura de vanguarda = experimenteel karakter van de avant-garde-literatuur experimentar v :1 beproeven, proeven nemen (met), experimenteren (met) :-- con un nove technica = experimenteren met een nieuwe techniek :2 ondervinden, ervaren, ondergaan :-- le sequelas del guerra = de naweeën van de oorlog ondervinden experimentate adj :1 ervaren, bedreven, beproefd, geoefend, deskundig, (oordeel)kundig :natator -- = geoefend zwemmer :pianista -- = geoefend pianist experimentation sub :1 het experimenteren, proefneming, experiment :campo de -- = proefveld experimentator sub :1 proefnemer, experimentator experimento sub :1 experiment, proef, proefneming :animal de --s = proefdier :tabula de/pro --s = experimenteertafel :-- chimic/de chimia = scheikundig experiment :-- de laboratorio = laboratoriumproef :facer un -- = een experiment uitvoeren experir v :1 proberen, beproeven experte adj :1 kundig, bekwaam, handig, bedreven, ervaren + expertise sub FRANCESE :1 expertise :-- graphologic = schriftexpertise :-- medicolegal = gerechtelijk geneeskundig onderzoek :esser submittite a un -- = een expertise ondergaan :reporto de -- = expertiserapport :agentia de --s = expertisebureau :costos del -- = expertisekosten :submitter a un -- = aan een expertise onderwerpen experto sub :1 deskundige, expert, zaakkundige :-- de arte = kunstkenner :-- de investimento = beleggingsexpert/deskundige :commission/committee A) de --s = stuurgroep :reporto de --s = deskundigenrapport :consultar un -- = een deskundige raadplegen :esser -- in le materia = expert zijn in het vak :esser -- in un campo determinate = expert zijn op een bepaald gebied expiabile adj :1 verzoenbaar, waarvoor boete gedaan kan worden, waarvoor vergiffenis mogelijk is :culpa -- = verzoenbare schuld + expiabilitate sub :1 verzoenbaarheid :-- de un culpa = verzoenbaarheid van een schuld expiar v :1 boeten voor, boete doen voor, weer goedmaken, RELIGION verzoenen :-- un crimine = voor een misdaad boeten :-- un pena = een straf uitzitten :Jesus Christo ha expiate le peccatos del homines = Jezus Christus heeft de zonden van de mensen verzoend expiation sub :1 boete(doening), verzoening :-- de peccatos = verzoening van zonden expiator sub :1 iemand die boete doet, boetedoener expiatori adj :1 verzoenend, zoen..., boete... :cappella -- = boetkapel :offerenda/sacrificio/victima -- = zoenoffer :altar -- = zoenaltaar :capro -- = zondebok :morte -- = verzoeningsdood :sanguine -- = zoenbloed :tentativa -- = verzoeningspoging :le function -- de un rito = de verzoenende functie van een rite expirar v :1 uitademen, uitblazen :-- lentemente = langzaam uitademen :2 sterven, de laatste adem uitblazen, de geest geven :3 aflopen (termijn, contract, etc.), verlopen (paspoort), vervallen, verstrijken :le concession expira = de concessie vervalt :le credito expira = het krediet vervalt :lassar -- un ultimatum = een ultimatum laten verlopen expiration sub :1 het uitademen, uitademing :inspiration e -- = inademing en uitademing :2 sterven, dood :3 het aflopen, afloop, vervaltijd, einde :-- del validitate de un passaporto = einde van de geldigheidsduur van een paspoort :-- de un contracto = het aflopen van een contract :-- de un termino = afloop van een termijn :-- de un tregua = einde van een bestand :data de -- = vervaldatum + expiratori adj :1 van de uitademing :dyspnea -- = kortademigheid bij het uitademen :musculos -- = uitademingsspieren :accento -- = expiratorisch accent + explanabile adj :1 verklaarbaar, te verklaren explanar v :1 effen/vlak maken, effenen :2 uitleggen, verklaren, ophelderen, duidelijk maken, toelichten :-- un sonio = een droom uitleggen :-- un enigma = een raadsel ophelderen :-- su puncto de vista = zijn standpunt toelichten explanation sub :1 het effen/vlak maken, het effenen :2 het uitleggen, het verklaren, het ophelderen, het toelichten, uitlegging, verklaring, opheldering, toelichting explanator sub :1 iemand die effent/vlak maakt :2 iemand die uitlegt/verklaart, etc. + explanatori adj :1 verklarend, verhelderend :remarcas -- = verklarende opmerkingen + explant sub :1 BIOLOGIA explant(aat), weefselkweek expler v :1 opvullen expletive adj :1 aanvullend, opvullend, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA wat niet bepaald nodig is (woord) :parola -- = lapwoord explicabile adj :1 verklaarbaar, uitlegbaar, uit te leggen explicar v :1 uitleggen, verklaren, ophelderen, duidelijk maken, toelichten :su maladia explica su absentia = zijn ziekte verklaart zijn afwezigheid :-- un texto = een tekst verklaren :-- un sonio = een droom uitleggen :-- su puncto de vista = zich standpunt toelichten explication sub :1 het verklaren, het uitlegging, het duidelijk maken, het ophelderen, het toelichten, verklaring, uitleg, opheldering, toelichting :-- de texto = tekstverklaring explicative adj :1 verklarend, toelichtend :nota/notitia -- = verklarende noot/toelichting, bijsluiter :annotationes -- = verklarende aantekeningen :dictionario -- = verklarend woordenboek explicator sub :1 uitlegger, verklaarder, explicateur + explicitar v :1 uitdrukkelijk formuleren, verduidelijken, expliciteren :-- su proprie pensatas = zijn eigen gedachten verduidelijken :MATHEMATICA -- un variabile = een variabele expliciteren + explicitation sub :1 explicitatie, het expliciteren, het ondubbelzinnig formuleren explicite adj :1 ondubbelzinnig, uitdrukkelijk, duidelijk, expliciet :condition -- = uitdrukkelijke voorwaarde :critica -- = ondubbelzinnige kritiek :responsa -- = expliciet antwoord :definition -- = expliciete definitie :equation -- = expliciete vergelijking :contra mi prohibition -- = tegen mijn uitdrukkelijk verbod :exprimer se/parlar in terminos -- = zich ondubbelzinnig uitdrukken :formular un cosa explicitemente = iets ondubbelzinnig formuleren :distantiar se explicitemente de un cosa = zich uitdrukkelijk van iets distantiëren :prohiber/interdicer un cosa explicitemente = iets uitdrukkelijk verbieden exploder v :1 exploderen, ontploffen exploditor sub :1 ontstekingsmechanisme, ontsteker, exploder exploitabile {plwa} adj :1 bruikbaar, ontginbaar, tot exploitatie geschikt, exploitabel :2 FIGURATE uitbuitbaar, exploiteerbaar exploitar {plwa} v :1 ontginnen, exploiteren, winstgevend maken, rentegevend maken, rendabel maken :-- un turbiera = vervenen :2 uitbuiten, misbruiken, misbruik maken van, exploiteren :-- travaliatores/laboratores/obreros = arbeiders uitbuiten exploitation {plwa} sub :1 het ontginnen, ontginning, het exploiteren, exploitatie :-- del solo = bodemexploitatie :-- de minas = mijnbouw :-- forestal = bosbeheer :compania pro le -- de = maatschappij tot exploitatie van :Exploitation Forestal del Stato = Staatsbosbeheer :terreno de -- = exploitatieterrein :forma de -- = exploitatievorm :resultatos de -- = bedrijfsresultaten/uitkomsten :cifras de -- = exploitatiecijfers :profitos/beneficios de -- = exploitatiewinst :expensas/costos de -- = bedrijfskosten :capital de -- = bedrijfskapitaal :loco de -- = bedrijfsruimte :-- de un rete ferroviari = exploitatie van een spoorwegnet :2 het uitbuiten, uitbuiting, misbruik, exploitatie :-- del homine per le homine = uitbuiting van de mens door de mens :3 onderneming, bedrijf :-- agricole = landbouwbedrijf :-- commercial = handelsonderneming :-- industrial = industriële onderneming exploitator {plwa} sub :1 ondernemer, ontginner, exploitant :2 uitbuiter, profiteur explorabile adj :1 wat kan worden onderzocht explorar v :1 exploreren, ontdekkingsreizen doen, verkennen, afzoeken :-- le horizonte = de horizon afzoeken :2 onderzoeken, verkennen, bestuderen :-- un grotta = een grot onderzoeken :-- le terreno = het terrein verkennen :-- un question = een kwestie bestuderen :3 MEDICINA onderzoeken :-- un organo interne = een inwendig orgaan onderzoeken exploration sub :1 het exploreren, ontdekking, verkenning, exploratie :-- de Africa Central = verkenning van Centraal Afrika :-- methodic de un caverna = methodisch onderzoek van een grot :-- spatial = ruimteonderzoek :-- polar = poolonderzoek :viage de -- = ontdekkingsreis :2 onderzoek, bestudering :-- del subconsciente = bestudering van het onderbewuste :3 MEDICINA onderzoek :-- radiologic = röntgenonderzoek + explorative adj :1 Vide: exploratori explorator sub :1 ontdekkingsreiziger, onderzoeker :-- del natura = natuuronderzoeker :-- (del regiones) polar = poolreiziger :2 MEDICINA peilstift, sonde exploratori adj :1 ontdekkings..., verkennings... :expedition -- = ontdekkingsreis :operation -- = kijkoperatie :perforation -- = proefboring + explosibile adj :1 ontplofbaar + explosibilitate sub :1 ontplofbaarheid explosion sub :1 ontploffing, uitbarsting, losbarsting, knal, explosie :facer -- = ontploffen, exploderen, uitbarsten :-- de gas = gasontploffing :-- atomic/nuclear = atoomexplosie, kernexplosie :-- demographic = bevolkingsexplosie :-- supersonic = supersonische knal :risco/periculo de -- = ontploffingsgevaar :motor a/de -- = explosiemotor, verbrandingsmotor :2 FIGURATE uitbarsting, felle uiting, losbarsting, uitbreking :-- de ira/de cholera = woede-uitbarsting :-- de riso = lachsalvo explosive adj :1 ontplofbaar, ontploffings.,.., explosief :situation -- = explosieve situatie, gespannen toestand :atmosphera -- = geladen atmosfeer :unda -- = ontploffingsgolf :progresso -- = onstuimige vooruitgang :carga -- = springlading :cigarro -- = klapsigaar :littera -- = bombrief :bomba -- = brisantbom :granata -- = brisantgranaat :haber un character -- = een explosief karakter hebben :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA explosief :consonante -- = explosieve medeklinker, ploffer + explosivitate sub :1 ontplofbaarheid, explosiviteit :-- de un gas = ontplofbaarheid van een gas explosivo sub :1 springstof, explosief :-- conventional = conventionele springstof :poter destructive de un -- = verwoestende kracht van een explosief exponente sub :1 MATHEMATICA exponent, machtsaanwijzer :CHIMIA -- de hydrogeno = waterstofexponent :2 representant, vertegenwoordiger :-- del burgesia = representant van de burgerij :-- del classe obrer = vertegenwoordiger van de arbei-dersklasse exponential adj :1 met een exponent als veranderende grootheid, exponentieel :equation -- = exponentiële vergelijking :function -- = exponentiële functie :curva -- = exponentiële curve :integral -- = exponentiële integraal :(ac)crescimento/crescita/crescentia -- = exponentiële groei :phase -- = exponentiële fase exponer v :1 uitstallen, tentoonstellen, vertonen, exposeren :-- su mercantias = zijn waren uitstallen :2 blootstellen (aan) :-- su vita = zijn leven in de waagschaal stellen :-- se a persecutiones = zich aan vervolgingen blootstellen :-- un persona al periculo = iemand aan het gevaar blootstellen :-- al sol = op de zon zetten :exponite a reguardos indiscrete/curiose = blootgesteld aan onbescheiden blikken :exponite al criticas = aan kritiek onderworpen :exponite al nord = op het noorden gelegen :exponite al vento = op de wind gelegen :muro exponite al nord = muur die op het noorden ligt :3 uiteenzetten, ontvouwen :-- un subjecto = een onderwerp behandelen :-- su intentiones = zijn bedoelingen kenbaar maken :4 PHOTOGRAPHIA belichten :-- un film (A) /pellicula = een film belichten exportabile adj :1 exporteerbaar, uitvoerbaar, vatbaar voor uitvoer :productos -- = produkten die uitgevoerd kunnen worden exportar v :1 exporteren, uitvoeren :-- merces/mercantias = goederen uitvoeren :-- contrabando = smokkelen exportation sub :1 het exporteren, export, uitvoer :-- de capitales = kapitaalexport :-- de carbon = kolenuitvoer, kolenexport :licentia de -- = uitvoervergunning :articulo de -- = exportartikel :firma/interprisa de -- = exportfirma :commercio de -- = exporthandel :merces/mercantias de -- = exportgoederen :producto de -- = exportprodukt :patata de -- = exportaardappel :derectos de -- = uitvoerrechten :saldo de -- = exploitatiesaldo :prohibition de -- = uitvoerverbod :premio de -- = uitvoerpremie :mercato de -- = exportmarkt :interprisa de -- = exportbedrijf/onderneming :industria de -- = exportindustrie :porto de -- = uitvoerhaven :excesso de -- = exportoverschot :servicio de -- = exportafdeling :2 uitgevoerde goederen, export exportator sub :1 exporteur, uitvoerder :-- de carbon = kolenexporteur :-- de cereales = exporteur van granen + exportator adj :1 uitvoerend, exporterend, uitvoer..., export... :pais -- de petroleo = olie uitvoerend land :Organisation del Paises -- de Petroleo, OPEP = Organisatie van Olie-exporterende Landen, OPEC + exposimetro sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA belichtingsmeter :camera con -- incorporate = camera met ingebouwde belichtingsmeter exposition sub :1 uitstalling, tentoonstelling, expositie, beurs :-- mundial/universe/universal = wereldtentoonstelling :-- de picturas = schilderijententoonstelling :-- de sculpturas = beeldenexpositie :-- de auto(mobile)s = autotentoonstelling :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwtentoonstelling :-- horticole/de horticultura = tuinbouwtentoonstelling :-- de arte = kunsttentoonstelling :-- floral = bloemententoonstelling :-- philatelic = postzegeltentoonstelling :-- industrial = industrietentoonstelling :-- itinerante = reizende tentoonstelling :-- flottante = drijvende tentoonstelling :sala de -- = expositiezaal/ruimte :jorno de -- = kijkdag :organisar un -- = een tentoonstelling organiseren :inaugurar un -- = een tentoonstelling openen :visitar un -- = een tentoonstelling bezichtigen :2 uiteenzetting, betoog, exposé :presentar un -- = een betoog houden :facer un -- = een exposé geven :3 blootstelling (aan gevaar, invloeden, etc.) :-- de un corpore al luce/lumine = blootstelling van een lichaam aan het licht :-- al sol = zonnebad :4 plaatsing, ligging (tov. wind, zon, etc.) :le -- de iste pictura es mal = dit schilderij wordt slecht belicht/hangt ongunstig :5 PHOTOGRAPHIA het belichten, belichting :durata/duration/tempore de -- = belichtingstijd :tabella de --es = belichtingstabel :-- duple = dubbele belichting :6 expositie (toneel, muziek) expositive adj :1 uiteenzettend, verklarend, beschrijvend, vertolkend expositor sub :1 iemand die iets verklaart/uiteenzet, verklaarder, uitlegger, commentator :2 tentoonsteller, exposant + expositori adj :1 verklarend, uiteenzettend, commentariërend, verhelderend ex-presidente sub :1 voormalige president, voormalige voorzitter expresse adj :1 uitdrukkelijk, expliciet :condition -- = uitdrukkelijke voorwaarde :approbation/consentimento -- = uitdrukkelijke goedkeuring :ordine -- = uitdrukkelijk bevel :contra mi desiro/desiderio -- = tegen mijn uitdrukkelijke wens :contra mi prohibition -- = tegen mijn uitdrukkelijk verbod :2 snel..., expres..., spoed... :via -- = snelweg :traino -- = sneltrein, intercity :tramvia -- = sneltram :littera -- = expresbrief :pacchetto -- = spoedzending :servicio -- = sneldienst + expressemente adv :1 uitdrukkelijk, nadrukkelijk :mentionar -- = uitdrukkelijk vermelden expression sub :1 het uitpersen, uitpersing :2 uiting, uitdrukking :-- artistic = kunstuiting :fortia de -- = uitdrukkingskracht :facilitate/claritate de -- = uitdrukkingsvaardigheid :medio de -- = uitdrukkingsmiddel :modo de -- = uitdrukkingswijze :-- facial/del visage = gelaatsuitdrukking :le fame es le -- de un besonio = honger is de uiting van een behoefte :dar -- a = uiting/uitdrukking geven aan, onder woorden brengen :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA uitdrukking, gezegde :-- figurate = figuurlijke uitdrukking :-- currente/usual = gangbare uitdrukking :-- vulgar = vulgaire/platte uitdrukking :-- dialectal = dialectische uitdrukking :-- proverbial = spreekwoordelijke uitdrukking :-- popular = uitdrukking uit de volkstaal :-- consecrate/fixe = geijkte/staande uitdrukking :-- concise = puntig gezegde expressionismo sub :1 expressionisme expressionista sub :1 expressionist + expressionista adj :1 expressionistisch :pictura -- = expressionistisch schilderij :movimento -- = expressionistische beweging :currente -- = expressionistische stroming + expressionistic adj :1 expressionistisch :movimento -- = expressionistische beweging expressive adj :1 expressief, vol uitdrukking, veelzeggend, veelbetekenend :linguage -- = beeldende taal :gesto -- = veelbetekenende gebaar :silentio -- = veelbetekenend zwijgen :visage -- = expressief/levendig gezicht :fortia -- = uitdrukkingskracht :medio -- = uitdrukkingsmiddel :surrider --mente = veelbetekenend glimlachen + expressivitate sub :1 expressiviteit, uitdrukkingskracht :le -- de un locution dialectal = de uit-drukkingskracht van een dialectische manier van zeggen expresso sub :1 ijlbode :2 sneltrein, intercity, exprestrein expresso adv :1 expres, met opzet, moedwillig :ille lo ha facite -- = hij heeft het expres gedaan :guastar un cosa -- = iets moedwillig bederven exprimer v :1 uitpersen :-- le succo de un citro = het sap uit een citroen persen :2 uiten, uitdrukken, uiting geven aan, vertolken, te kennen geven :-- se in un Interlingua impeccabile = zich in een onberispelijk Interlingua uitdrukken :-- clarmente su pensata/pensamento = zijn gedachten duidelijk onder woorden brengen :-- se correctemente = zich correct uitdrukken :-- se per gestos = zich in gebarentaal uitdrukken :-- su recognoscentia = zijn dankbaarheid uiten :-- su sympathia = zijn medeleven tonen :-- su sentimentos = zijn gevoelens uiten :-- su condolentias = condoleren :-- se per enigmas = in raadsels spreken :si io pote -- me assi = als ik het zo mag zeggen exprimibile adj :1 uit te drukken, onder woorden te brengen :un sentimento non -- in parolas = een gevoel dat niet in woorden is te vatten + exprimitor sub :1 toestel dat uitdrukt/uitperst/uitwringt, etc. :-- de aqua = mangel, wringer :passar per le -- = door de mangel/wringer halen (kleren) + ex professo sub LATINO :1 beroepshalve, ambtshalve :ille ha tractate iste materia -- = hij heeft deze materie beroepshalve behandeld :2 met kennis van zaken, deskundig + expromission sub :1 JURIDIC schuldoverneming, expromissie expropriar v :1 onteigenen, expropriëren expropriation sub :1 het onteigenen, onteigening, expropriatie, naasting :-- de un terreno = onteigening van een terrein :procedura/procedimento de -- = onteigeningsprocedure :-- pro utilitate public = onteigening ten algemenen nutte :clausula de -- = naastingsbeding/clausule expropriator sub :1 onteigenaar, onteigenende instantie expugnabile adj :1 inneembaar :un position solo -- a costo de grave perditas = een positie die alleen maar is te veroveren ten koste van zware verliezen + expugnabilitate sub :1 inneembaarheid :le -- de un fortalessa = de inneembaarheid van een vesting expugnar v :1 veroveren, overmeesteren, (stormenderhand) innemen, bedwingen :-- un fortalessa = een vesting innemen :-- le voluntate de un persona = iemands wil breken + expugnation sub :1 verovering, overmeestering, inname (van stad, etc.) + expugnator sub :1 veroveraar, stedendwinger + expugnator adj :1 veroverend expulicar v :1 ontdoen van vlooien, (anque wel: ontluizen) + expulication sub :1 het ontdoen vlooien (en/of luizen), ontluizing expulicatorio sub :1 plaats waar men van vlooien wordt ontdaan, plaats waar ontluisd wordt, ontluizingsstation + expulsar v :1 wegdrijven, uitdrijven, verdrijven, verbannen, wegzenden, wegjagen, royeren :-- un persona del partito = iemand uit de partij stoten :-- un persona del pais = iemand de grens overzetten :le judeos esseva expulsate de Espania in 1492 = de joden werden in 1492 uit Spanje verdreven SPORT -- un jocator del campo = een speler het veld uitzenden/naar de kleedkamer sturen expulsion sub :1 uitzetting, uitdrijving, uitstoting, uitwijzing, verdrijving, verjaging, verbanning, ontruiming, expulsie, royering (als lid) :-- de un locatario qui non paga su location = uitzetting van een huurder die zijn huur niet betaalt :2 MEDICINA uitdrijving expulsive adj :1 MEDICINA uitdrijvend, uitdrijvings... :dolores -- = uitdrijvingsweeën :medicamento -- = uitdrijvend middel expunction sub :1 het uitwissen, uitwissing, het schrappen, het uitvegen expunger v :1 uitwissen, schrappen, verwijderen + expurgabile adj :1 (in een boek) wat gezuiverd/gekuist kan worden expurgar v :1 zuiveren, de aanstootgevende passages (in een boek) schrappen, censureren, kui-sen :edition expurgate del Decamerone = gekuiste uitgave van de Decamerone :-- un societate = een maatschappij van ongewenste elementen ontdoen expurgation sub :1 het zuiveren, zuivering, het schrappen van aanstootgevende passages (in een boek), het kuisen + expurgator sub :1 zuiveraar (van boek, etc.) + expurgatori adj :1 reinigend, zuiverend :indice/index -- = lijst van boeken die gezuiverd moeten worden voordat gelovige katholieken ze mogen lezen + exquisitate sub :1 uitgelezenheid, voortreffelijkheid, volmaaktheid, perfectie, verfijndheid, geraffineerdheid exquisite adj :1 uitgelezen, voortreffelijk, uitstekend, volmaakt, perfect, exquis, verfijnd, geraffineerd :tempore -- = prachtig weer :vino -- = uitgelezen wijn :fragas -- = verrukkelijke aardbeien :morsello -- = verrukkelijk hapje :plattos -- = uitgelezen gerechten :harmonia -- = verfijnde harmonie :humor -- = verfijnde/fijnzinnige humor :pictura -- = prachtig schilderij :collection -- de poemas = uitgelezen gedichtenverzameling exquisitessa sub :1 uitgelezenheid, voortreffelijkheid, volmaaktheid, perfectie, verfijndheid, geraffineerdheid exsangue adj :1 bloedeloos, die veel bloed verloren heeft, slap, futloos :labios -- = bloedeloze lippen :vulnerato -- = gewonde die veel bloed heeft verloren :FIGURATE representation -- = bloedeloze voorstelling + exsanguinar v :1 MEDICINA bloed aftappen, aderlaten + exsanguination sub :1 MEDICINA aderlating, exsanguinatie exsiccar v :1 droog maken :-- un palude = een moeras droogleggen :2 droog worden, opdrogen, uitdrogen exsiccation sub :1 droogmaking, drooglegging :-- de un palude = drooglegging van een moeras :2 het opdrogen, het uitdrogen, opdroging, uitdroging :furno de -- = droogoven exsiccative adj :1 opdrogend, uitdrogend :medios -- = opdrogende middelen + exsiccator sub :1 exsiccator exspuer v :1 uitspuwen exspuition sub :1 het uitspuwen exsuction sub :1 het opzuigen, het uitzuigen exsudar v :1 (uit)zweten (onoverg v ) :2 (uit)zweten (overg v ), uitslaan, als zweet uitdrijven :-- resina = hars afscheiden exsudat sub :1 MEDICINA, BOTANICA exsudaat, zweet :-- purulente = etterig exsudaat :-- mucose = slijmerig uitzweetsel :-- vegetal = plantaardig exsudaat exsudation sub :1 het uitzweten + exsudative adj :1 exsudatief + extase (-asis) sub :1 extase, geestvervoering :-- mystic = mystieke extase + extasiar v :1 in vervoering brengen :-- se = in vervoering geraken, verrukt/opgetogen zijn + extatic adj :1 extatisch, verrukt, opgetogen :inebriation -- = extatische roes + extatico sub :1 iemand die vaak in extase is extemporanee adj :1 geïmproviseerd, voor de vuist weg :discurso -- = voor de vuist weg uitge-sproken rede :poesia -- = geïmproviseerd gedicht :poeta -- = sneldichter + extemporaneitate sub :1 geïmproviseerd karakter :-- de un discurso = geïmproviseerd karakter van een redevoering extender v :1 uitstrekken, uitspreiden, uitspannen, uitleggen :-- le mano = de hand uitsteken/toesteken/ophouden :-- le bracios = de armen uitslaan :le ave extende le alas = de vogel slaat de vleugels uit :-- un tabula = een tafel uitschuiven :-- se super un lecto = op een bed gaan liggen :-- se super le musco = zich op het mos neervlijen :le medievie se extende de 500 usque a 1500 = de middeleeuwen lopen van 500 tot 1500 :2 uitsmeren, uitstrijken, uitrekken :iste margarina es facile de -- a qualcunque temperatura = deze margarine is bij elke temperatuur smeerbaar :3 uitbreiden, vergroten, vermeerderen :-- su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = zijn kennis uitbreiden :-- un hospital = een ziekenhuis uitbreiden extendibile adj :1 Vide: extensibile extense adj :1 uitgestrekt, uitgebreid, wijd, ruim :reporto -- = uitvoerig/lijvig verslag :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = omvangrijke kennis :on ha tractate le thema extensemente = het onderwerp kwam uitgebreid aan de orde extensibile adj :1 wat uitgebreid of vergroot kan worden, te vergroten, uit te breiden, rekbaar, uitzetbaar :materia -- = rekbare stof :concepto -- = rekbaar begrip :tabula -- = uittrektafel :pariete -- = harmonikawand :scala -- = schuifladder :parapluvia -- = uitschuifbare paraplu :definition -- = rekbare definitie extensibilitate sub :1 rekbaarheid, uitzetbaarheid :-- de certe fibras vegetal = rekbaarheid van bepaalde plantenvezels + extensiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met grote bloeiwijzen, met wijd vertakte bloeiwijzen extension sub :1 het strekken, het (uit)rekken :2 uitzetting, uitbreiding, verspreiding, omvang :-- de un clausula de contracto = uitbreiding van een bepaling in een contract :-- de un concepto = verruiming van de inhoud van een begrip :-- de un epidemia = uitbreiding van een epidemie :le -- del damno = de omvang van de schade :-- urban = stadsuitbreiding :plano de -- = uitbreidingsplan :-- illimitate = onbeperkte omvang :in tote su -- = in zijn volle omvang :3 verlengstuk, verlenging :-- conic = tapse verlenging :4 LOGICA begripsomvang extensive adj :1 uitgebreid, uitgestrekt, veelomvattend, extensief :competentias -- = uitgebreide/verregaande bevoegdheden :agricultura -- = extensieve landbouw :systema -- de camminos = uitgebreid wegennet :signification -- de un parola = uitgebreide betekenis van een woord + extensometro sub :1 rekmeter extensor sub :1 iemand die of iets dat (uit)strekt/(uit)rekt, SPORT expander :2 strekspier, strekker, extensor :-- del antebracio = strekspier van de onderarm :-- del mano = handstrekker + extensor adj :1 strek... :musculo -- = strekspier, strekker, extensor extenuar v :1 afmatten, uitputten, dodelijk vermoeien :le viage le ha extenuate = de reis heeft hem afgemat :-- se = zich uitputten, zich afmatten :labor/travalio extenuante = afmattende arbeid :calor extenuante = afmattende hitte :sentir se extenuate = zich uitgeput voelen extenuation sub :1 afmatting, uitputting, (zware) vermoeienis, krachteloosheid, verzwakking :guerra de -- = uitputtingsoorlog :stato de -- = toestand van uitputting extere adj :1 buitenlands, vreemd :valuta -- = buitenlandse valuta :politica -- = buitenlandse politiek exterior adj :1 buiten..., uitwendig, buiten, buitenst, uiterlijk, zichtbaar :scala -- = buitentrap :porta -- = buitendeur :muro -- = buitenmuur :canal -- = buitengracht :porto -- = buitenhaven :quartiero -- = buitenwijk :mundo -- = buitenwereld :vista -- = buitenaanzicht :polder (Ne) -- = buitenpolder :lampa -- = buitenlamp :linea -- = buitenlijn :temperatura -- = buitentemperatuur :dica -- = buitendijk :antenna -- = buitenantenne :angulo -- = buitenhoek :galeria -- = buitengalerij :tasca -- = buitenzak :latere/parte -- = buitenkant/zijde :al latere -- = buitenop :commercio -- = buitenlandse handel :politica -- = buitenlandse politiek :dimension/mesura -- = buitenmaat :planeta -- = buitenplaneet :bordo -- = buitenrand :motor -- = aanhangmotor :aspecto -- = uiterlijk aspect :servicio -- = 1. buitendienst, 2. buitenlandse dienst :retrovisor -- = buitenspiegel (van auto) exterior sub :1 buitenste deel, buitenkant, uiterlijk, voorkomen, het uitwendige :le -- de un casa = de buitenkant van een huis :mitter al -- = buiten zetten :judicar del -- = als buitenstaander beoordelen :travalios/labores al -- = buitenwerk :2 buitenland :Ministerio del Exterior = Ministerie van Buitenlandse Zaken :commercio con le -- = handel met het buitenland exteriorisar v :1 aan de buitenwereld openbaren/tonen, uiten :-- su sentimentos = zijn gevoelens uiten :-- su joia/gaudio = zijn vreugde uiten :-- su cholera = wijn woede ventileren/uiten :-- un pensata/pensamento = een gedachte uiten exteriorisation sub :1 het openbaren/tonen aan de buitenwereld, uiting :modo de -- = uitingsvorm, uitingswijze :-- de un sentiment = uiting van een gevoel exterioritate sub :1 uitwendigheid, uiterlijkheid :-- de un sentimento = uiterlijkheid van een gevoel + exterminabile adj :1 uitroeibaar, vernietigbaar, verdelgbaar exterminar v :1 uitroeien, vernietigen, verdelgen extermination sub :1 het uitroeien, het vernietigen, het verdelgen, uitroeiing, vernietiging, verdelging :guerra de -- = vernietigingsoorlog exterminator sub :1 uitroeier, vernietiger, vernieler, verwoester, verdelger (o.a. van ongedierte) + exterminatori adj :1 uitroeiend, vernietigend, verdelgings... :angelo -- = engel des verderfs :guerra -- = verdelgingsoorlog + externato sub :1 externaat, dagschool externe adj :1 extern, uitwendig, buiten... :latere -- = buitenkant :aure -- = uitwendig oor :causas -- = externe oorzaken :GEOMETRIA angulo -- = buitenhoek :COMPUTATOR memoria -- = extern geheugen :beltate -- = uiterlijke schoonheid :scholar/discipulo/alumno -- = uitwonende/externe leerling, dagscholier :PHARMACIA pro uso/pro application -- = voor uitwendig gebruik extero sub :1 buitenland :al -- = 1. in het buitenland, 2. naar het buitenland :io va al -- = ik ga naar het buitenland :io vive al -- = ik woon in het buitenland :commercio con le -- = buitenlandse handel :adjuta pro le -- = hulp aan het buitenland + exteroceptive adj :1 BIOLOGIA exteroceptief (prikkels ontvangend van buiten het lichaam) :sensibilitate -- = exteroceptieve sensibiliteit exterritorial adj :1 ex(tra)territoriaal exterritorialitate sub :1 ex(tra)territorialiteit extincte adj :1 (uit)geblust, uitgedoofd, uitgestorven, niet meer bestaand :animal -- = uitgestorven dier :vulcano -- = uitgedoofde vulkaan :carbon -- = doofkool :un reguardo -- = een uitgebluste blik in de ogen :facer un impression -- = een uitgebluste indruk maken extinction sub :1 (uit)blussing, uitdoving :-- de un incendio = blussing van een brand :material de -- = blusmateriaal :medio de -- = blusmiddel :le travalios de -- ha continuate usque a septe horas = tot zeven uur bleef men nablussen :2 uitsterving, verdwijning, uitroeiing :-- de un specie animal = uitsterving van een diersoort :3 aflossing, delging :-- de un debita = delging van een schuld extinctive adj :1 uitroeiend, vernietigend, verdelgend, wat doet uitsterven extinctor sub :1 (brand)blusapparaat, brandblusser :-- a/de scuma/spuma = schuimblusser :-- a mano = handblusapparaat :-- a pulvere = poederblusser :-- a nive carbonic = koolzuursneeuwblusser extinguer v :1 (uit)blussen, uitdoven :-- le foco = het vuur blussen :-- un candela = een kaars doven :-- le luce/lumine = het licht uitdoen :2 doen verdwijnen, uitroeien, vernietigen, verdelgen :le tempore ha extinguite le memoria de iste factos = de tijd heeft de herinnering aan die feiten uitgewist :3 aflossen, delgen :-- un debita = een schuld aflossen/delgen extinguibile adj :1 (uit)doofbaar, (uit)blusbaar :2 aflosbaar + extinguitor sub :1 iemand die uitdooft/blust + extiramento :1 (het) rekken, (het) uitrekken, (uit)rekking, verlenging + extirar v :1 rekken, uitrekken :-- se = rekken (van stof), wijder worden :-- le collo = de hals rekken :-- le musculos = de spieren rekken :-- un pauco/un poco le gambas = de benen even strekken extirpabile adj :1 wegneembaar, uitroeibaar :tumor facilemente -- = tumor die gemakkelijk kan worden weggenomen + extirpamento sub :1 Vide: extirpation extirpar v :1 uitroeien (onkruid), (met wortel) uittrekken, verdelgen :-- le mal = extirpar le mal :-- le urticas = de brandnetels uittrekken :-- le germines del rebellion = de opstand in de kiem smoren :2 geheel en al wegnemen (vooroordeel, misbruik, misverstand, etc.) :3 MEDICINA wegnemen, extirperen :-- un tumor = een gezwel wegnemen :-- un callo = een likdoorn wegsnijden :-- chirurgicamente = operatief verwijderen extirpation sub :1 uitroeiing, verdelging :-- de un heresia = uitroeiing van een ketterij :-- de un vitio = uitroeiing van een ondeugd :2 onkruidverwijdering :le -- del urticas = het uittrekken van de brandnetels :3 MEDICINA wegneming, extirpatie :-- de un callo = wegsnijding van een likdoorn :-- de un tumor = wegneming van een gezwel :-- del amygdalas = wegneming van de amandelen extirpator sub :1 verdelger, uitroeier, vernietiger :un inflexibile -- de omne formas de corruption = een onverbiddelijke uitroeier van alle vormen van corruptie :2 wiedmachine + extirpator adj :1 uitroeiend, verdelgend extorquer v :1 afpersen, afdwingen, ontwringen, aftroggelen :-- moneta a un persona = iemand geld afpersen :-- un signatura a un persona = iemand een handtekening afdwingen + extorsion sub :1 het afpersen, afpersing :-- de un summa de moneta = afpersing van een geld-som :-- de un signatura = afdwinging van een handtekening + extorsive adj :1 afpersend extra adv :1 aan de buitenkant, buiten :2 bovendien, extra :ganiar -- = bijverdienen extra prep :1 buiten, zonder :2 uitgezonderd, met uitzondering van :3 benevens + extra adj :1 extra, bijkomend, bij..., over..., speciaal :costos -- = extra kosten, bijkomende kosten, meerkosten :salario/paga -- = loontoeslag :paga -- de vacantias = vakantiegeld :edition -- de un jornal = extra editie van een krant :facer horas -- = overuren maken :2 extra fijn, eerste klas, super, prima, buitengewoon goed :vino (de qualitate) -- = wijn van topkwaliteit :confitura -- = superjam + extra sub :1 toegift, extra(atje) + extrabuccal adj :1 extrabuccaal + extrabudgetari adj :1 buiten de begroting om + extracellular adj :1 BIOLOGIA extracellulair + extraclaustral adj :1 van buiten het klooster + extraconjugal adj :1 buitenechtelijk :relation -- = buitenechtelijke relatie + extracontractual adj :1 niet-contractueel + extracorporal adj :1 extracorporaal + extractibile adj :1 uittrekbaar, extraheerbaar extraction sub :1 het winnen, winning (erts, marmer, steenkool, etc.), (op)delving :-- de oleo = oliewinning :-- de stanno = tinwinning :-- de sal = zoutwinning :-- de carbon = steenkoolwinning, kolenwinning :-- de phosphato = fosfaatwinning :-- de minerales = ertswinning :-- de gas natural = winning van aardgas :2 MEDICINA het (uit)trekken :-- de un dente = het trekken van een tand :-- de un balla = verwijdering van een kogel :3 MATHEMATICA het trekken (van een wortel) :-- del radice cubic = trekking van de derdemachtswortel :4 CHIMIA het extraheren, extractie :5 afkomst, komaf, afstamming, geboorte :esser de basse -- = van lage afkomst zijn extracto sub :1 aftreksel, extract :-- aquose = waterig extract :-- de carne = vleesextract :-- de caffe = koffie-extract :-- de malt = moutextract :-- hepatic/de ficato = leverextract :2 uittreksel ( = geschrift), extract :-- de baptismo = uittreksel uit het doopboek :-- de nascentia = geboortebwijs :-- mortuari = uittreksel uit het sterfteregister :COMMERCIO -- de conto = (bank)afschrift :-- de conto de giro = giro-overschrijving extractor sub :1 iemand die uittreksels maakt :2 iemand die aftreksels maakt :3 MEDICINA, CHIMIA etc., extractor, (uittrek)tang :-- de melle = honingslinger :melle de -- = slingerhoning :-- de clavos = spijkertang :4 patroontrekker extrader v :1 uitleveren :-- un criminal = een misdadiger uitleveren extradition sub :1 het uitleveren, uitlevering, overlevering (ter berechting) :tractato de -- = uitleveringsverdrag :petition/demanda de -- = uitleveringsverzoek extradorso sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER buitenwelfvlak, (welf)boogrug, gewelf(boog)rug + extraeuropee adj :1 buiteneuropees :--e naties = nationes extraeuropee extrafin adj :1 extrafijn (erwt), prima, best, fijnst, uitstekend, bijzonder goed :chocolate {sj} -- = eerste kwaliteit chocolade + extraforte adj :1 extrasterk :mustarda -- = extrasterke mosterd + extragalactic adj :1 ASTRONOMIA buiten de melkweg liggend, extragalactisch :nebulosa -- = extragalactische nevel :materia -- = extragalactische materie extraher v :1 trekken (uit), halen (uit), winnen uit) (erts, marmer, steenkool, etc.) :-- le succo de un citro = sap uit een citroen persen :-- mineral del solo = erts uit de grond halen :-- sanguine a un persona = iemand bloed afnemen :-- moneta de un persona = geld van iemand lospeuteren :un nova extrahite de Panorama = een bericht ontleend aan Panorama :-- un secreto a un persona = iemand een geheim ontlokken :2 uittrekken, een uittreksel maken (van een boek, etc.) :3 verwijderen (uit), eruithalen, trekken :-- un dente = een tand trekken :4 CHIMIA extraheren :5 MATHEMATICA (de wortel) trekken (uit) :-- le radice cubic = de derdemachtswortel trekken + extrahuman adj :1 bovenmenselijk + extrajudicial adj :1 buitengerechtelijk, extrajudicieel :inquesta/investigation -- = buitengerechtelijk onderzoek :procedura/procedimento -- = buitengerechtelijke procedure + extrajudiciari adj :1 buitengerechtelijk, extrajudicieel :inquesta/investigation -- = buitengerechtelijk onderzoek :procedura/procedimento -- = buitengerechtelijke procedure + extralegal adj :1 buitenwettelijk, extralegaal :problema -- = buitenwettelijk probleem + extralegalitate sub :1 buitenwettelijkheid + extramarginal adj :1 extramarginaal + extramarital adj :1 buitenechtelijk :relationes -- = overspel :haber un relation -- = vreemdgaan + extramatrimonial adj :1 buitenechtelijk, extramatrimonieel + extramundan adj :1 bovenaards extramural adj :1 buiten de (stads)muren plaatsvindend :2 buiten de school/instelling/universiteit plaatsvindend extranee adj :1 vreemd, van buiten, niet behorend (bij) :corpore -- = vreemd lichaam :esser -- a un cosa = niets te maken hebben met iets + extraofficial adj :1 buitenambtelijk, niet tot het ambt behorend extraordinari adj :1 buitengewoon, niet alledaags, ongebruikelijk, afwijkend :assemblea/reunion -- = buitengewone vergadering :qualitates -- = buitengewone kwaliteiten :2 ongewoon, bijzonder :3 opmerkelijk, geweldig, enorm :successo -- = geweldig succes :fortia -- = enorme kracht + extraparlamentari adj :1 extraparlementair, buitenparlementair :commission -- = extraparlementaire commissie :opposition -- = buitenparlementaire oppositie + extraparochial adj :1 niet tot de parochie behorend, buiten de parochie vallend + extrapolabile adj :1 extrapoleerbaar + extrapolar v :1 extrapoleren (anque MATHEMATICA) + extrapolation sub :1 extrapolatie (anque MATHEMATICA), afleiding, deductie, veralgemening, gevolgtrekking :-- statistic = statistische extrapolatie :-- del politica governamental = extrapolatie van het overheidsbeleid + extrapyramidal adj :1 extrapyramidaal + extrascholar adj :1 buitenschools :activitates -- = buitenschoolse activiteiten + extrasensorial adj :1 buitenzinnelijk :phenomenos -- = buitenzinnelijke verschijnselen :perception -- = buitenzinnelijke waarneming + extrasolar adj :1 buiten ons zonnestelsel + extrasystole sub :1 MEDICINA extrasystole (ontijdige samentrekking van het hart) + extratemporal adj :1 buitentijdelijk + extraterrestre adj :1 buitenaards :esser -- = buitenaards wezen extraterritorial adj :1 ex(tra)territoriaal :diplomates ha derectos -- = diplomaten zijn niet onderworpen aan de rechtspraak van het land waar zij verblijven extraterritorialitate sub :1 ex(tra)territorialiteit + extrauterin adj :1 MEDICINA buitenbaarmoederlijk, extra-uterien :graviditate/pregnantia -- = buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap extravagante adj :1 buitensporig, overdreven, extravagant :expensas -- = buitensporige uitgaven :un typo -- = een rare klant, een kwibus :modo de vita -- = buitensporige levenswijze :2 mal, dwaas, onzinnig :ideas -- = dwaze ideeën :conceptiones -- = onzinnige opvattingen extravagantia sub :1 buitensporigheid, extravagantie :2 dwaasheid, dwaze daad, dwaas idee, absurditeit, onzin, onzinnigheid :facer --s = doldwaze dingen doen extravagar v :1 onzin uitkramen, raaskallen, zwammen, zwetsen + extravaginal adj :1 extravaginaal extravasar v :1 PHYSIOLOGIA :-- se = zich uitstorten, uitvloeien extravasation sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA extravasatie (uittreding van lichaamsvocht in het omringende weefsel) :-- de sanguine = bloeduitstorting + extravasato sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA extravasaat extreme adj :1 uiterst, verst, laagst, hoogst, eerst, laatst :limite -- = uiterste grens :-- unction = Heilig Oliesel :termino -- = uiterste termijn :2 buitengewoon, intens, enorm, ontzettend, hevig :3 bovenmatig, buitensporig, extreem, radicaal :mesuras -- = vergaande maatregelen :caso -- = extreem geval :esser extrememente subestimate = hooglijk onderschat worden extremismo sub :1 extremisme, extremistische houding, extremistisch gedrag :-- in politica = politiek extremisme :-- de dextera/dextra = extre-misme van rechts :-- de sinistra = extremisme van links :-- de un gruppo extraparlamentari reactionari = extremisme van een buitenparle-mentaire reactionaire groep + extremista adj :1 extremistisch :gruppamento -- = extremistische groepering :programma politic -- = extremistisch politiek programma :solution -- = extremistische oplossing extremista sub :1 extremist, doordrijver, radicaal :-- revolutionari = revolutionaire extremist + extremistic adj :1 extremistisch :theoria -- = ex-tremistische theorie :doctrina -- = extremisti-sche leer :proponer un programma -- = een ex-tremistisch programma voorstellen extremitate sub :1 (uit)einde, uiterste, grens, rand :le --s de un corda = de (uit)einden van een touw :-- superior = boveneinde :-- inferior = ondereinde :-- del cauda = puntje van de staart :le duo --s del ponte = de beide uiteinden van de brug :al altere -- del citate/urbe = aan het andere eind van de stad :2 extremiteit, extreme beslissing, extreme gewelddaad :3 --s = ledematen (handen en voeten) extremo sub :1 uiterste, extreme situatie, extreem geval :cader/ir de un -- al altere = van het ene uiterste in het andere vallen :le --s se tocca = de uitersten hebben steeds punten van aanraking :le --s se attrahe = de uitersten trekken elkaar aan :augmentar le precio usque al -- = de prijs tot het uiterste opdrijven :2 uiterste grens, toppunt :3 MATHEMATICA uiterste term (van evenredigheid) + extricabile adj :1 ontwarbaar, los te maken + extricar v :1 ontwarren, uit de knoop halen, losmaken + extrication sub :1 het ontwarren, het losmaken extrinsec sub :1 uitwendig, uiterlijk, van buiten komend, extrinsiek :semiconductor -- = extrinsieke halfgeleider :causas -- de un facto = uitwendige oorzaken van een feit :motivos -- = van buiten komende motieven :valor -- de un moneta = nominale waarde van een munt + extrorse adj :1 BOTANICA extrors (naar de buitenzijde van een bloem opengaande) :stamine -- = extrorse meeldraad extroversion sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA het (geestelijk) naar buiten gekeerd zijn, extraversie, extroversie extroverter v :1 naar buiten keren :2 PSYCHOLOGIA zijn geest richten op de dingen buiten zich extrovertite adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA extravert, extrovert, (geestelijk) naar buiten gekeerd extrovertito sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA iemand wiens geest is gericht op de dingen buiten hem, extraverte/extroverte persoon + extruder v :1 TECHNICA extruderen, in een intruder vormen, spuiten :machina a/de -- = extrusiemachine + extrusion sub :1 TECHNICA het persen (van metaal), extrusie exuberante adj :1 overmatig, overvloedig, weelderig :vegetation -- = weelderige plantengroei :recolta -- = overvloedige oogst :production -- = overvloedige produktie :capillatura -- = weelderige haardos :formas -- = weelderige vormen :2 MEDICINA snel groeiend, woekerend :abscesso -- = woekerend abces :3 uitbundig, uitgelaten, opgewonden :gaudio/joia -- = uitgelaten vreugde :persona -- = uitbundig persoon :temperamento -- = uitbundig temperament :linguage -- = exuberant taalgebruik exuberantia sub :1 overmaat, overvloed, weelderigheid, weelde :-- de parolas = woordenvloed :-- de vegetation = weelderige plantengroei :-- del formas = weelderigheid van de vormen :2 uitbundigheid, uitgelatenheid, opgewondenheid :manifestar/exprimer/exteriorisar su gaudio/joia con :-- = uitbundig zijn vreugde uiten exuberar v :1 overmatig zijn, overvloedig zijn, weelderig zijn :2 uitbundig zijn, uitgelaten zijn + exulcerar v :1 MEDICINA licht verzweren, een lichte verzwering veroorzaken op + exulceration sub :1 MEDICINA lichte verzwering + exulcerative adj :1 MEDICINA licht verzwerend exultante adj :1 juichend, jubelend, opgetogen exultar v :1 juichen, jubelen, heel erg vrolijk zijn exultation sub :1 het juichen, het jubelen, gejuich, gejubel, uitgelaten vreugde + exuvias sub pl :1 BIOLOGIA afgeworpen omhulsels/aanhangsels van het lichaam, afgeschudde overblijfsels, afgegooide delen, exuviën + exuviation sub :1 het afschudden (van exuviën) BIOLOGIA afwerping (van huid/schaal) + exvoto sub :1 ex-voto, gelofte, votiefgeschenk + eye-liner sub ANGLESE :1 eye-liner (oogmake-up) + eyra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA felis eyra (soort poema) Ezekiel sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Ezechiël + Ezra sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Ezra